


Breaking Free

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Ties that Bind [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam and Sam aren't sexual, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Multi, No Dean in this story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Protective Adam, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam, Recovery, Soul Bond, The Cage, hopefully in a good way, it's weird - Freeform, not in the way you think, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: Something came to pull Sam out of the Cage and got a little more than they bargained for. His soul was removed right along with his body, but someone else came along for the ride. When they wake in the graveyard, they find they aren't the only ones that've been brought back. Sam absolutely refuses to go find Dean and mess up his life once more, which leaves the two only one option - going with Samuel.But things aren't going to be easy. Their time during the Cage bonded Sam and Adam in ways they don't understand and don't really question. All they knew is that they're not going anywhere without the other person.  But not everyone trusts that, and things might not be as simple as they appear. Their bond starts causing troubles, not just with the people around them, but with themselves as well. It seems to be getting stronger. It isn't until they encounter someone from Sam's past that they finally start to get the answers they're looking for, even if it wasn't anything like what they'd expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpencerRemyLvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/gifts).



> Okay, so this is a story I've been toying with for a while, and it's one I have mostly plotted out. It just needs written. But I keep putting off doing it because I've been dead sure that no one's going to be interested in such an odd pairing. So, I'm going to go ahead and post this first chapter now, though I have nothing else written on it at the moment, and I'd dearly love to hear what you think and whether or not you'd like to see more. So hit me up in the comments, folks! I hope you guys like it.

_Pain was the clearest thing that Sam could feel in the Cage. One of the most constant things. No matter what else, the pain was always there, even if it was just faintly pushed to the back of his mind. Even if he wasn’t the one strapped to the rack – Sam still felt it. Bound and held on the sidelines, forced to watch as a furious archangel tortured the human who should’ve never been here, who had been dragged unwillingly into this whole mess, Sam felt every single cut of the razor against Adam’s body and soul. Every crack of bone, every sickening squelch, all of it – Sam felt it._

_Oh, it was Sam’s turn up there often enough. Far more often than not, really. Lucifer was furious with Sam for doing this to him and Michael had no real care to save Sam. As often as he could, Michael saved Adam. Adam, who shouldn’t have been here. Who had let in an archangel who promised to take care of him and who still felt enough semblance of divinity that he was apparently bound by that word. He kept Adam as safe as he could or he passed him off to Sam to keep safe when the two archangels would start another of their great screeching battles that left both humans feeling blind and deafened for hours or days afterwards._

_But there was no one to save Sam._

_After a particularly vicious torture session in which Sam grounded himself on the sight of Adam, Lucifer took away his vision, making damn sure that he was the last thing Sam ever saw. Then the torture had truly began. Because Sam discovered that everything was so much worse when he didn’t even have his sight to help him anchor on something else. Without that, there was no way for him to block out what was happening to him. His whole world became about the pain. The only peace he had was the moments between when he and Adam wrapped around one another – body to body, soul to soul – and held on tight._

_It was during one of those peaceful moments that something strange happened. Something bright entered the Cage, a place where nothing should be able to come, and Sam and Adam had cowered together in fear that this was yet another trick. They’d held so tightly to one another, when the thing grabbed hold of Sam and started to tug, Adam came along with him. Sam was coherent enough to realize that and he wrapped himself even tighter around him. Refusing to let go, he held tight to the brother who had become almost a part of him._

_Together, the two clung to each other and held on as the light wrapped around them and drew them out of Hell._

* * *

Air whistled in and out of Sam’s abused lungs as they drew in the first breath of fresh air they’d had in God only knew how long. There was noise all around him, sounds that he once would’ve considered a simple part of nature, yet now they felt so foreign to him. What was going on? What was… what was all of this? This wasn’t the Cage.

In his arms he felt the familiar tremble of Adam’s frame and he shifted his grip to better be able to hold his brother instead of clutch at him. As had become habit, he reached out silently, letting his mind speak the words he didn’t dare utter out loud. _//Are you all right?//_

_//What’s going on?//_ Adam sent back. He was curled against Sam and his head was twisted to the side in a way that told Sam he was looking around them. _//Sam, this looks like – it looks like home. Earth. We’re in the graveyard//_ The sound that Adam made sounded slightly hysterical then; a facsimile of a laugh that made Sam’s chest ache. _//Jesus, we’re in the graveyard. What the actual fuck is going on here?//_

_//I don’t know//_

The answer scared Sam. He hated not knowing. Was this – was it real? Were they outside of the Cage somehow? Back on earth? Sam remembered everything far too clearly. He remembered the pain and the fear. He remembered holding on to Adam as the light came for them and as it dragged them up out of there. He remembered all of that, he just wasn’t sure if he should trust it or not.

However, he could feel Adam beginning to panic and that superseded any of Sam’s troubles. For so long now his life had narrowed down to taking care of Adam, doing anything to keep him safe. With that in mind, he pushed down his own panic and focused all his attention on his little brother. One hand reached up to pet at Adam’s hair and his other hand came in to cup Adam’s face and trace his fingers across his features in a gesture that soothed them both. _//We’ll be all right, Adam. Whatever’s going on, we’re here together. We’ll handle it//_

_//But what is ‘it’?//_

_//I think…//_ Pausing, Sam focused, trying to piece together what he could remember and what it felt like. He ran his fingers over Adam’s cheek and then back, over the shell of his ear, and down to his neck. The touch grounded them both and helped Sam to think. _//I think that light that came for us… I think it took us out//_

He felt Adam’s shock at that. Sam didn’t blame him – he felt it too. For so long now their whole lives had been the Cage. They’d been there for so long, it was hard to remember a time from Before. It was terrifying to think that they’d been alive for longer in the Cage than they ever had on earth. Far, far longer. There were memories that Sam had of his Before time that were hazy in ways he knew they shouldn’t be.

Adam trembled a little more before he firmed himself up with that Winchester will that refused to be beaten. The same thing that had let Sam and Dean survive for so long. Adam possessed it as well, though his had been hardened by time in the Cage, not the life of a hunter. _//Do you think it’s possible? What if this is some kind of trick?//_

Immediately Sam shook his head. _//No. That light didn’t feel like Lucifer//_ And they both knew the feel of Lucifer’s grace intimately. Besides which, this wasn’t the type of trick Lucifer liked to play. He’d go into their pasts, pull up memories he knew would hurt Sam and replay them, adding in his own commentary, but he’d never tossed them in something and made them think they were real. No, he was far more fond of the hands-on kind of torture. The kind that let him feel the pain he was causing. _//I think this is real. I think we’re… we’re free//_

The two of them stood there for a few moments and just absorbed that. It seemed impossible. Yet, it was the only explanation, though it raised so many more questions. Who had set them free? Who had that light been? And _why_ would they bring him out?

All of a sudden Adam went tense in an entirely different way. This wasn’t the fear from before; this was an alertness. A readiness for trouble. Sam reached out with that link he and Adam had developed in the Cage and found that he could do the same that he did down there – he hitched a ride on Adam’s mind and looked through his eyes, seeing the graveyard around them, the very one that Sam had jumped in, and he saw the man who was stumbling his way towards them.

Sam’s whole body braced for trouble. He shifted his weight and drew Adam more towards the side of him, freeing up his right hand and preparing himself to shove his brother behind him in an instant if need be. His whole focus was in the direction that the man was coming from. There was something strange about him; something Sam felt like he should know. He didn’t let it soften him, though. He kept his body ready as he listened to the footsteps get closer.

When the man got close, Sam let out a low snarl, a warning sound to _back off_. He heard the guy stop walking and through Adam he was able to tell that the man had put his hands up in a sign of surrender. “Woah there, folks. I’m not here to cause trouble.”

This close, it was obvious to Sam that there as an angelic touch lingering around this guy. He could feel the residual grace in the air. Apparently time with Lucifer and Michael had made him more sensitive. Or maybe it was the loss of his sight enhancing his other sense, or something else entirely. Whatever it was, he could feel it, and it made him even more on edge. Who was this that had been touched by an angel? Had he been snatched out of hell, too? Sam prepared to shove Adam backwards at a moment’s notice and he glared at the man in front of them. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Samuel. Samuel Campbell. I’m not gonna hurt you, son.”

_Son of a bitch_. Sam clutched a little tighter to Adam and knew that his eyes had gotten wide as he stared at the dark that surrounded him. Samuel...Campbell? It couldn’t be! There was just no way. The man had been dead since before _Dean_ was even conceived, killed by Yellow Eyes. // _And we were just drawn up out of Lucifer’s Cage//_ Adam supplied helpfully.

Adam made a good point. But having Samuel pulled down – presuming he had been in Heaven this whole time and not Hell – at the same time that Adam and Sam were pulled up, it wasn’t a coincidence.  Not that Sam believed in those anyways. They didn’t just happen; nothing was ever that simple. Not with his family. The fact that they were here at all right now was proof of that. Licking dry lips, Sam pulled in a breath that was just a little bit shaky. “Samuel Campbell? Father to Mary Campbell?”

The young hunter could actually feel it in the air as the other man went from concerned and caring to immediately on edge. It was like the energy in the air changed. Sam had felt something like this before, though he’d never been quite so conscientious of it before. It was that air of readiness that hunters got when something suddenly triggered that part of them that was trained to be ready for battle. Samuel was bracing himself for what he sensed was some kind of trouble. “How do you know that?” His voice had shifted as well, dropping down to a gruff sort of growl that reminded him of Bobby’s growl, only colder.

Sam curled his hand a little tighter over the back of Adam’s neck and felt Adam press in closer in response. Adam was holding on to him without any sense of shame or hesitance. Sam felt the same urge to protect that he had for quite a long time now. So long it was just second nature to him. A part of his very being. _This has to be how Dean felt all the time with Dad telling him to watch out for me._ Thinking that put a pang in Sam’s heart the same way it did any time his mind drifted towards Dean.

He pushed those thoughts back for now and focused instead on what was right in front of him. Or, at least, what he could sense of it. He turned his head in the direction that he’d heard Samuel’s voice and hoped that he was looking in the right place. His whole being was on alert; what he had to say next wasn’t going to go over well. “Because Mary Campbell was my mother. I was named after you. My name’s Sam Winchester.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, talk about a nice response. :) With a few of you interested, I'll go ahead and post things as I get them written, though I make no promises on how long it'll take me to get chapters up, guys. I've been working a lot lately and spending time with my boy when I'm at home. But we both like to write so we've taken to encouraging each other again while we sit together at night.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to review, and your reviews really help me keep going on things. :) So, as often as I can - with no promises on timelines - I'll start posting what I can. Here's the next chapter!

Of course things weren’t that easy. Sam and Samuel were both hunters and, as such, had to test one another just to get comfortable enough to even continue this conversation. Seeing as how there was a full duffel bag left by Samuel, and Adam discovered one nearby them – both packed with clothes and weapons – it wasn’t hard to find what they needed to do the tests with. The only real issue came when Sam felt Samuel moving as if to reach for Adam. So far, Sam had stood perfectly still, trusting Adam to watch over him as Samuel cut his arm with a knife, splashed him with holy water, the works. It made it easier that the whole time, Adam kept up a running commentary in Sam’s head, making sure he knew what was coming and that made it easier to bear.

But _no one_ hurt Adam.

Sam’s snarl echoed loudly through the clearing they were in. In a flash, he had Adam behind him and was in a defensive crouch, his whole body ready to fight if necessary to keep Adam safe. “Stay away from him!” He snapped, voice low and harsh. Tension filled his shoulders and his stomach clenched, yet he stayed as he was, all senses wide open to make sure he didn’t miss any sort of movement from Samuel. No one touched Adam while he was there. _No one_. “You tested me; that’s good enough. Keep your knife away from him or I’ll bury it in your chest.”

The curl of a hand over Sam’s shoulder soothed a tiny bit of the tension in him. Not much, though. He still stayed in place even as Adam pressed up against him and pushed feelings of love and comfort towards him. _//I’m safe, Sam. He’s not trying to hurt me. He just wants to test me//_

 _//I won’t let him cut you//_ Sam sent back. He shifted minutely, just enough to make sure that Adam was still behind him and not trying to slip up beside him.

He felt Adam’s affection and amusement. _//Yes, you will. I let him cut_ you _– you can let him do the same. He needs to know we are who we say we are//_

The idea of letting Samuel cut Adam made Sam positively murderous. He knew it wasn’t the right sort of reaction. This was just a little cut! Something that he and Dean had done plenty of times, and that they’d watched others do to them, and he’d never had this kind of reaction before. Yet it didn’t stop him from knowing deep down in his heart that he’d kill this man before he let him hurt Adam. That left only one option on the table that Sam could see. “I’ll do it.”

“What?” Adam and Samuel said, their voices overlapping just the slightest bit. Samuel sounded suspicious while Adam sounded surprised.

Sam licked his lips and tilted his head towards his brother. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, Adam. I won’t.” If someone had to do it, it was better that it was him.

There was a moment of quiet as he felt Adam thinking about it. Then the younger man sighed and shook his head. “Fine.” For all that he sounded dramatic about it, the relief he felt inside was easy for Sam to pick up on. He hadn’t been all that thrilled about the idea of Samuel cutting on him either. Still, he was far too much like Dean to just let this go without some kind of sarcastic remark. “Why not, right? I mean, it seems like a sound plan, letting the blind guy wield the knife. What could go wrong?”

“He’s _blind_?”

The shocked exclamation had Sam turning back towards Samuel again. The shock the other man felt was pouring off of him. It threw Sam for a second. Had he really not realized that Sam was blind? _And he calls himself a hunter._ “Does it really matter?” Sam asked, voice cold. He held his hand out, palm up, and waited for the knife. There was only a brief hesitation before it was handed to him. Once he had it, he took Adam’s arm and held him still so that he could make a small cut on the inside of his forearm, held out in clear view for Samuel to be able to see. No way was he going to give the man a chance to claim there was something wrong and make him do this again.

As soon as he was done and he was sure Samuel had seen what he needed to see, he handed the knife back. They’d already done everything else – the holy water, salt, all of it. Anything that they could think of.

“Satisfied?” Sam asked sharply.

“You’re human, both of you.” The way Samuel said it made it clear he had his doubts about some things. But knowing that they were human allowed him the freedom to focus on other things. It was no real surprise when the first thing he asked was “And you’re… you’re really Mary’s boy?”

Sam reached out and curled his arm around Adam once more until he could get his brother tucked up against his side. “I am.”

“Is she still…?”

This time, Sam couldn’t stop his grimace, nor the way he tensed. In response he felt Adam press closer and turn his head so that he could rest his nose in against Sam’s neck in a silent, soothing gesture that helped Sam find the strength to shake his head. “No, I’m sorry. She, she died when I was just a baby.”

Samuel made a low, choked sound that Sam figured he wasn’t supposed to hear. Not that Sam could blame him. The man had just been brought back to life only to find his grandson here in front of him, telling him that his daughter was dead. Had, in fact, been dead for a long, long time. If only he knew that she was dead _because of_ his grandson. That thought immediately got him a mental poke from Adam and a bundle of sensation that Sam felt was the mental equivalent of a glare. _//It wasn’t your fault, Sam. I don’t care what HE told you. You were just a baby! It wasn’t your fault//_

The fierce passion in Adam’s mind voice had Sam closing his eyes and turning in towards him. He used his arm around Adam to hug him tight while he buried his face in against his light brown hair. There was still a scent of sulfur that clung to them, Sam realized, and he immediately wanted to wash it all off. But for the moment he contented himself with holding on to the only steady thing in his world these past long years. _//It is//_ Sam sent back, his thoughts whisper soft. _//All of it was because of me, Ads. Azazel came because of me. If I hadn’t been born, my family would’ve been safe. Nothing would’ve had any reason to come for them//_

This was an old argument, one they’d had many times down in the Cage, and one that Lucifer had rather enjoyed listening to. He liked to watch Adam try and convince Sam that all these things weren’t his fault, that there was nothing wrong with him. According to the archangel it just made it all the sweeter when he went back later and could break it all back down again.

 _//They might’ve come for you, but you weren’t the cause. They were, Sam. Azazel, Lucifer, demons, angels – it was because of them, not because of you//_ A mental poke cut off their conversation and warned him that Samuel was done with his quiet thinking. Sam focused as much of his senses as he could back on the world around him, though he kept his cheek pressed to Adam’s hair. It didn’t feel strange to him to stand like that. It felt, normal. Down there, they’d only had each other, and when you’re facing an eternity in Hell, in the Cage, you learn to take every positive touch available. It’s the only way to stay sane.

Samuel’s next question was low and gruff. Temper, trying to hide what he was still feeling inside. “An who exactly are you?”

The younger man smirked – Sam could feel it. “Adam.” That was all the answer he gave, nothing else. Just his first name. His smirk grew a little and he lifted one hand, laying it over the flat of Sam’s stomach in a very deliberate move. One that Sam didn’t understand, but didn’t have any problems with. He trusted Adam to not do something stupid. _//Oh, don’t worry, Sam. Just testing your Grandpa’s open-mindedness, that’s all//_

Sam mentally shrugged it off. Whatever it was about Samuel’s open-mindedness that Adam was testing, Sam trusted him to do it. Out of the two he knew that Adam was the more mentally stable one. The one who could still think clearly, who had most of his memories. Between Sam and Michael’s protection, Adam had been kept as safe as possible. He was damaged, just nowhere near as bad, and Sam was grateful for that. Adam didn’t deserve to be hurt for all this. Not the way that Sam was.

Fire and ice licked at the back of Sam’s mind. He stifled the soft sound that wanted to break free and instead settled for burying his face more against Adam’s hair. In response, the touches that had been teasing and deliberate before, and not against Sam, suddenly turned a lot more serious and deliberate in an entirely new way. Adam turned himself towards Sam and slipped his hand from Sam’s stomach, around to his back. His other hand came up to catch the back of Sam’s neck and pull him down so that they were cheek to cheek. “Hey, hey, it’s all right.” _//We’re not there, Sam. I know it doesn’t seem real, but we’re not there. We’re free//_

“What’s going on?” Samuel demanded. He sounded like he was coming closer, yet didn’t come all the way towards them. “What happened? What’s wrong with him?”

Each snapped out word had Sam tensing a little more. Without breaking his hold on Sam, Adam turned his head enough to snarl over at Samuel. “Just give me a damn minute, would you? Not everyone got pulled from something as pleasant as you apparently did.” With no more than that, he turned his focus back to Sam and resumed his stream of soothing words. He kept it up until the both of them were once more relaxed and Sam could push away the memories that were trying to creep in. They weren’t gone – he could feel them sitting there, waiting to come back – but now he could think and breathe around them.

 _//We need to get out of here//_ Sam pointed out. They’d been here too long, standing out in the open, and they still had no idea what had brought them up, or what had brought back Samuel. Until Sam knew, they couldn’t take risks. _//Was there any cash in that duffle bag? I don’t trust using cards, but I’ll take the cash if there is any.//_

_//Some. I didn’t count how much//_

_//Good. We need to go get a motel, get cleaned up, and then sit down and figure out what the hell’s going on here. Who brought us up, and why?//_

_//And who brought Samuel down//_ Adam added in. He was nodding agreeably, their cheeks brushing together as he did. _//Yeah. I take it you want Gramps coming with us?//_

They must’ve all been thinking along the same lines, because Sam didn’t get a chance to answer that. In a sense, Samuel did. “We should get outta here, go hole up somewhere and figure out what brought us back. Something tells me you two might have some ideas on that.”

“A few.” Sam admitted out loud. He needed to think about it all, though. The thought crossed his mind to pray to Castiel, only to be quickly discarded. No, he couldn’t do that. If he did that it was likely that Castiel would run right to Dean and tell him that Sam and Adam were back. There was no way Sam could let that happen. He wasn’t going to let his presence ruin Dean’s life again. He just, he couldn’t do it.

“Well,” Samuel said, breaking into Sam’s thoughts. “I got some ideas where we might go. Can’t imagine that everything’s changed that much. Just gotta figure out where we are, exactly.”

“Lawrence, Kansas.” Sam and Adam said together.

There was a short pause before Samuel spoke again. “Right. There’s a Campbell safe house not far from here. We might get lucky and it’ll still be there.”

The two brothers took a moment to reach out to one another in a conversation that didn’t really consist of words. Just, sensations, emotions, little questing feelings. Kind of like the mental equivalent of the way that he and Dean had once spoken with just looks, shrugs, and raised eyebrows. When they came to an agreement, they both turned back towards Samuel. “Lead the way.” Adam said.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to Samuel’s safe house proved easy enough. This bond between Adam and Sam seemed to be slightly stronger topside than it had been down there, in ways that Sam couldn’t quite understand. Whatever it was, he found no issue whatsoever with riding along in Adam’s mind and seeing through his eyes. Just being able to see the real world around them was amazing enough. Sam could’ve stood there and stared for hours. But they had something to focus on and it was more important than just basking in the realization that they were back on earth. Using Adam’s eyes to help him see what was going on, Sam mentally walked him through how to hotwire the car they found.

In short order, Adam and Sam were tucked into the backseat and Samuel had commandeered the driver’s seat, pointing out that he was the one that knew where they were going.

Fine by Sam. In all honestly, he was happier with the knowledge that he and Adam could curl up together here in the backseat. Samuel seemed strangely loathe to say anything to them as they piled themselves in together. Adam just chuckled under his breath and nudged Sam until there was enough room for him to spill right into Sam’s lap. Once there, he curled himself so he could rest his head on Sam’s shoulder and one hand could come up to rest over Sam’s heart. _//Don’t mind him, Sam. He’s just not used to seeing two guys all over each other//_

Realization hit and Sam felt stupid for not seeing it earlier. His hands twitched from where they’d settled on Adam – one on his hip and one up the back of his shirt, tracing the skin of his back.

Before he could even think about pulling away, Adam smacked his chest and pressed his face in enough that he knew Sam would be able to feel his glare against his skin. _//Don’t you dare. There’s nothing wrong with this, Sam. I told you that forever ago. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with taking comfort from touching someone else no matter what our Dad taught you. We’re not backing here fucking like bunnies. Samuel can pull the stick out of his ass and deal with it//_

_//That doesn’t mean that we need to antagonize him. You’ve been trying to shove it in his face, haven’t you?//_

Adam didn’t even bother pretending to be sorry. _//I had to see how he’d react. Because I’m not going to stop. It helps us keep calm and it makes us feel better. I’m not going to give that up just because someone’s prejudiced enough to not want to see to guys touching//_ Pausing, Adam turned a bit contemplative before settling back on amused again. _//Although, we_ might _not want to mention to them that we’re half-brothers. I get the feeling that might be pushing the limit for anyone//_

The little shit. Huffing out a laugh, Sam pressed a kiss against Adam’s hair, not quite able to fight the smile tugging at his lips. He didn’t notice the looks it earned him from the front seat. He had no idea how it was that Adam had maintained his good humor despite everything they’d gone through. It was a skill Dean had as well, though his humor either was always sharper when he was hurt or scared. Adam – Adam was gentler, more honestly open. In some ways he was a lot like a mix of Sam and Dean together. Easily amused, with humor ready in almost any situation, yet it wasn’t sharp or harsh, though he could have a sharp tongue and a hell of a temper if he wanted to. He had a huge heart, a gentle soul, and was one of the most compassionate and forgiving beings that Sam had ever known.

Warmth flared up inside of him and Sam smiled, letting himself sink down into it. He wrapped himself up in Adam’s emotions and sent his own back in return until they were both warm and happy.

This thing between them had felt a bit different down in the Cage than it had up here. Down there, they’d been close, yes. Michael had said they’d latched on tight enough to one another to be kind of like soulmates, just a little bit, more. But something seemed to have happened when they were pulled out. Maybe it was because he’d gripped so tightly to Adam and refused to let him go. This soulmate, bond thing between them was even stronger than before. Down there, Sam had been able to use Adam’s eyes, but not for long. Now, the amount of time didn’t seem to bother him, at least not so far, though it was confusing to try and merge what he saw with his own senses and make it all make sense from his viewpoint. Also, down there they’d been able to talk mind to mind, feel emotions and such, but now the presence of Adam felt almost – constant. Like their minds were just, together, even if they were in two separate bodies.

The idea of separating from Adam was enough to make Sam feel a bit sick, too. He knew he could let him go if he had to. They’d done it plenty down _there_. But letting him get too far? No, no. Sam needed him close. He needed to feel that Adam was there with him and safe.

His thoughts had Adam sending him affection and reassurance over this – Sam was just going to call it a bond in his mind, for lack of a better word – this bond between them. Feeling his younger brother nuzzle in, Sam shifted his hold until they were both comfortable once more, and he let himself sink down into his seat. Though he relaxed, part of him paid close attention to the car around him, listening for anything that might warn them of trouble. Just because they were topside didn’t mean they were out of trouble. He was going to watch, and he was going to make damn sure they stayed safe.

* * *

It took over an hour for them to get to wherever they were going. Sometime in the last fifteen minutes, the road had changed just a bit, and Adam warned him they’d gone into a forest. No real surprise there. Quite a few hunters kept secluded retreats like this. It was easier to hide when you were actually hidden off main roads and away from prying eyes.

Eventually, though, they pulled up in front of some sort of log cabin and Samuel was telling them “All right, we’re here. Let’s get inside and see what’s still here.”

He wasted no time in climbing out of the car, leaving Sam and Adam to follow a bit slower after him. Walking without using Adam’s eyes was proving to be a bit different. As they stepped from the car, Adam held an arm out Sam’s direction and mentally let him know it was there and that he could hold on to it. _//You sure you don’t want to just ride with me?//_

The idea held appeal. Sam didn’t want to walk into this strange place without being able to see what was going on. But, doing it took a bit of effort, and it also took some adjusting to remember that everything he was ‘seeing’ was just slightly to one side of him. They’d have to practice before he’d be able to do something like that. For now, he was going to have to settle for this. _//Just make sure I don’t run into anything. I’ll take a look around when we get inside//_

Sam reached out and curled one hand into the crook of Adam’s arm. Then he trusted his brother to lead him forward. Adam kept up a commentary in the back of Sam’s mind that would definitely take adjusting to; it warned him of what was coming and what he might hit.

The two followed Samuel up to the front steps of what Adam told Sam was a rather large house out in the middle of ‘fucking nowhere, man’. A single story log cabin, yet it looked big enough to house plenty of people, and if this were a hunter’s retreat Sam was willing to bet there was a basement or panic room. Though he doubted that it’d be a good as Bobby’s.

Sam firmly pushed away the ache that popped up at the thought of Bobby. If he got a hold of anyone, let any person know he was alive, it would have to be Bobby. He couldn’t let his father figure think that he was still dead when he wasn’t. Not when he knew how painfully Bobby dealt with grief and just how much of it he’d already had in his life. Plus… talking to Bobby might at least let Sam know how his brother was doing.

As they got close to the cabin, something in the air had Sam going tense, his body instantly on alert. There was someone up there. In an instant, he let go of Adam’s arm and shifted himself forward just enough that he would be between Adam and whatever came his way. He had to rely on his ears and the commentary that Adam continued in his head for him to help him navigate his way up towards the stairs. But Sam was ready and on alert when the door opened in front of them. He didn’t startle like Samuel did; he went even more tense, ready to do whatever necessary to get him and Adam the hell out of here if he had to.

The sound of a shotgun cocking had Sam leaning back a little and nudging at Adam, warning him _//Be ready to run//_

“Who the hell are you and what’re you doing here?”

The voice was male, a hint raspy, and full of a warning that promised this man wasn’t afraid to shoot if necessary. A hunter, Sam’s instincts told him. This was a hunter.

“Looking for refuge.” Samuel answered in a surprisingly calm voice. “Name’s Samuel. Samuel Campbell. An my family’s been coming here for decades. Who are _you?_ ”

“Samuel Campbell?” Someone else called. This voice was female, just as tough, yet with a softer edge to it. Still a hunter, Sam would bet, just not a hardened one like the other man. She came close and now Sam could sense it, the presence of more inside the house. “Only a Campbell would even know where this place is, an you got the look of one. Let him in, Chris.” There was a strangled sound from the other one, Chris, and then the woman scoffed. “Don’t give me that. Let him in and test him. We’re not turning away family even if we don’t know them.”

It didn’t really surprise Sam that they were letting him in, though Adam seemed to be shocked by it. _//It’s obvious to them we’re hunters//_ Sam sent to his brother. _//They’ll test us, and they won’t trust us, but they won’t turn us away. Any hunters that are well off enough to set up a hideout like this won’t turn away another hunter in need. Our kind doesn’t tend to stick around long anyways//_

 _//Hunters are freaking crazy//_ Adam sent back.

Sam smothered a smile. Yeah. He couldn’t really deny that.

“Boys.” Samuel called to them, and an amused snort from Adam plus a quick word told him that Samuel had gestured them forward. Sam took a deep breath and made his muscles relax just the slightest bit. Much as he’d prefer to hole up in a motel somewhere, they needed to stick around with Samuel, at least until they figured out what it was that had pulled them up _and_ pulled him down. That meant staying here for the moment. No matter how little he liked it.

Once more holding on to Adam’s arm, Sam let himself be led inside.

* * *

Luckily, a group of hunters were generally suspicious bastards, and none of them really wanted to get close to Sam and Adam, so they simply tossed them the items to test themselves with. Sam did it, making sure they were clear to be seen so they wouldn’t have to repeat it _again_. In his mind, Adam was mocking them. _//I don’t know how hunters keep any blood actually inside their bodies. Between the bad guys and each other, you’re bleeding almost constantly//_

_//Better to bleed a little now than get tricked later and find out you’ve got a shapeshifter in your midst//_

Once they were done, Sam and Adam hung back against the wall while Samuel went through the whole process with these others to prove he was who he said he was. While they did all that, Sam used Adam to gather information about where they were and who was in there with them. Three men and one woman were in the room. Something in Sam told him that there wasn’t anyone else on the property. Just these four.

The idea of the beds in this place really called to Sam. He wanted to go and find one and curl up with Adam and sleep for a _year_. At the same time, he found himself almost terrified of sleeping, of waking up back in _there_ and finding out this had all been some insane dream that Lucifer had hatched to break Sam down a little more. But his body needed rest. Both of theirs did. Rest and food, if Sam was recognizing the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach right. It’d been a long time since he felt anything like honest hunger.

Eventually, Samuel was done with his introductions, and it came time to answer questions. This was the part that Sam really wasn’t looking forward to. It got off to the worst possible start, too, when Samuel made introductions. All it took was him saying “This is Sam Winchester” for absolute chaos to break out around them.

“Winchester?” Someone said sharply, their voice more than dangerous. “You brought a _Winchester_ here?”

The woman, on the other hand, seemed a whole lot calmer. “How is that possible?”

Sam knew he was going to have to give explanations. Most of the hunting world knew that the Winchesters were somehow connected to the apocalypse. They didn’t really know how, and Sam wasn’t looking to explain that, but they knew that they were involved. Sam was going to have to give them something to explain it.

He really should’ve remembered that he wasn’t the only protective one in the family.

Adam used his hold on Sam to draw him back a little and put his brother behind him. Then he leaned back against Sam’s chest, one hand dropping down and behind him to curl over the outside of Sam’s thigh. The pose kept Sam back out of the way and stopped him from trying to move back forward. “All right, all right, everyone calm down.” Adam lifted one hand in a gesture meant to silence the room. Surprisingly, it worked. When everyone fell quiet, he dropped that hand down and rested it over the arm that Sam had curled around Adam’s waist. “I’m guessing most of you guys know that the Winchesters were involved in the apocalypse. You’ve probably heard a lot of stories floating around.”

“Yeah.” One of the men they didn’t know the name to snapped, sounding angry and threatening in a way that made Sam’s arm tighten around Adam. “This one and his damn brother are the whole reason we even had that shit show.”

“They’re the reason you don’t have to deal with it anymore.” Adam snapped right back. “They didn’t start it. Angels and demons did. They pushed the whole thing, manipulating everything so that they could have their giant grudge match between Michael and Lucifer. Sam and Dean were just guilty of being born, that’s _it_.” Then, before Sam could even think to stop him, Adam launched into an explanation of angels and vessels, and what at true vessel was.

Everyone was listening to him, at least. Sam took comfort in that. They listened as Adam explained how Sam and Dean were meant to be the True Vessels for Lucifer and Michael – and then as he told them how Sam had used that to gain control of Lucifer and throw him back down into the Cage, taking Michael with him.

“You expect us to believe that?” Chris asked when Adam was done.

Adam snorted at him, not at all bothered by his tone. “Dude, I don’t care if you believe it or not. I was there. When Dean wouldn’t say Yes, Michael tricked me into it and used me as backup. I’ve been down there with Sam right up until this crazy ass light came in and pulled us out.”

“It was an angel.” Sam said, speaking up for the first time. He curled his hand over Adam’s hip and grounded himself in the touch and the warmth of his brother’s emotions. It helped keep him steady. “I don’t know who, or why, but it was an angel that pulled us out. I know what angel grace looks like.”

“It was an angel that pulled me down, too.” Samuel chimed in. “One of em found me up there and told me they had a job for me. That they needed my help. Then they pulled me down and dropped me in this weird cemetery with these two boys over there.”

A job? Sam went completely still at that. An angel had pulled him down and said that he had a job for him? Sam and Adam exchanged a brief, confused pulse of emotions, and then Sam turned his attention back to his grandfather. This whole thing just screamed trouble and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. But… there was something else, the hint of a suspicion, and Sam couldn’t help but ask “Do you remember what the angel looked like?”

Everyone else went quiet as Samuel paused, obviously thinking about it. “Tall. Black hair, blue eyes. He was dressed like some kind of…”

“Holy tax accountant?” Sam asked. Inside, that bad feeling in his stomach lifted a little, and hope was starting to build. That hope only grew at Samuel’s “Yeah” There was only one angel that Sam knew of that fit that description. Castiel. _//It was Castiel that pulled him down. Which means it’s likely he either pulled us up, or got other angels to do it//_

 _//That’s a good thing, right?//_ Adam asked.

Yes… and no. It was an amazing thing that Castiel managed to actually pull Sam up out of the Cage. He hadn’t expected it and was more than grateful for it. But, the fact that he’d pulled Samuel down as well and dropped them all into the same place together, and that he’d told Samuel he had a job for him, that wasn’t good at all.

One of the other hunters shifted around a little and drew Sam’s attention. “You know who it was?”

Sam nodded his head. “His name’s Castiel. He was the only angel we knew who was on our side. If it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t have made it through this.” Of course, he hadn’t always been on their side. He’d had his fair share of mistakes. Some of which had Adam grumbling in their bond. He wasn’t as pleased at the idea of Castiel being back in their lives as Sam was. For the moment, Sam ignored that. “I don’t know what kind of plan he has or what he wants us to do, but I trust him.”

“He wants us to hunt Alphas.” Samuel said. He was focusing on Sam and Adam, though his words seemed to be projected for the entire room. “He told me he’d put me with some people who’d be able to help, and he asked that we hunt down the Alpha’s of the species.”

The outcry that caused was enough to have Sam curling himself around Adam a little more. It also made Adam twitchy, which in turn made Sam’s protective instincts flare up even more. He couldn’t explain why he felt it as strongly as he did; he just knew that he couldn’t let anyone hurt Adam. He just couldn’t. The thought of it made him physically sick.

There were voices overlapping one another as everyone was shouting and Samuel was talking loudly, trying to explain what it was the angel wanted from them and why it was a good thing. He wasn’t telling them everything, Sam knew. Angels didn’t make deals like this without offering something in return, even if it was just being brought back to life, and there was no real purpose for why an angel would want them to take out Alphas. Or why _Castiel_ would want them to take out Alphas. Or even why he’d chosen Samuel to be the one to do it. There was a bigger story here, one that Sam felt he wasn’t going to get the truth of until he got a chance to speak to Castiel himself. Later, though. Once they had privacy. Avoiding praying to him out of worry he’d tell Dean wasn’t going to cut it anymore. Sam was going to have to call him at some point and try to get answers.

“How can we trust this?” One of the men called out. “How can we trust _them_? For all we know, they could still be possessed by angels! Anyone here know how to test for something like that?”

“Yeah.” Sam called out, startling the room.

He could feel everyone watching him as he shifted out from behind Adam and dropped down to the ground where they’d put their bag. Inside, he felt around until he came up with what he wanted – an angel blade. Sam wasted no time in standing up and slashing it across his arm right next to the cut they’d placed their earlier. Then he held his arm up for them all to see. “See? Blood, not grace.” With his other hand he held up the angel blade. “You can an angel with one of these, they bleed light. Grace.”

“Michael and Lucifer are still in the Cage.” Adam added in. His voice trembled only a little over their names. “We might be a bit different after all that, but we’re still human.”

They were. Most of the time he might not feel like it, and he knew that there were parts of him that would make these people doubt it, but he was human at his core.

“What do you mean, different?” Chris asked. He sounded annoyed and ready for any kind of trouble in a way that put Sam’s back up.

Still rubbing Sam’s arm, Adam answered that one for them. He was the calmer of the two at the moment. “We were two souls trapped down in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer. Time runs differently in Hell than it does up here, especially near the Cage. You try spending that long with only one other human soul, and two of the world’s most powerful beings, and tell me that it wouldn’t change you a little.”

“We don’t have powers.” Sam said, conveniently not mentioning his own powers, or that residual feel of _something_ in him that hadn’t quite let go the last time Lucifer left him. He’d liked to possess Sam a lot inside the Cage. It amused him.

Feeling Sam’s memories made Adam’s voice just the slightest bit sharper. “You live through centuries of torture, get tossed back topside with no explanation, find your grandfather and then go and meet up with family members you’ve never seen before, and then have to sit and answer a ton of questions about the torture you’re still not entirely sure isn’t going to start back up again suddenly, and then you come and talk to me about being _different_.” The hand that he’d been using to rub at Sam’s arm now curled and pulled him up towards his feet. “Now, if you don’t mind, we’d like a chance to shower off the stench of hell and maybe get some real food and sleep. If that’s a problem, we’ll take our shit and go find somewhere else to stay.”

“It’s not a problem.” The woman said before anyone else could. Her tone made it clear that no one was going to argue with her. “I’ll show you boys where to go and then I’ll get you some food.”

“That’d be great, thanks.” Adam said.

The room was silent as Adam led Sam forward, following the woman out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep didn’t come easily to either one of them that night. Once the woman – “Call me Gwen. We’re cousins after all, it looks like.” – had showed them to their room, Sam and Adam both had barely had the energy to bar the room, ward it with a marker that was in their bag, and then strip down to their boxers. Neither really thought anything of it as they climbed together into one bed. Gwen had taken them to a room with two in it, but they ignored the other one. It felt peaceful to curl up around Adam much as they’d done plenty of times before during rare restful moments.

Like this, pressed so close together with only boxers separating them, the bond between them seemed even stronger than before. It was a happy hum inside of Sam’s mind that he let himself drift in. Here, like this, they could share thoughts and emotions even easier than before, bringing their minds together until they felt more like one person than two.

 _//Do you trust this?//_ Adam asked him. He had his eyes closed as well, just lazily resting in the circle of Sam’s arms. One of his fingers was training up and down the arm that was under his head. The sensations from that were nice, pleasant. The two had learned to share those kinds of touches when they could. Most of the time it was the only good thing that they felt.

Sam hummed low in his throat. _//Not in the least//_

_//Me either. And I get the feeling the folks downstairs don’t either//_

_//Oh, absolutely not//_ Sam agreed easily. No self-respecting hunter would’ve believed everything that was spewed on them downstairs. _//Dean and I wouldn’t have. We would’ve done just what they’re doing – listen, let the people talk, maybe even set them up somewhere to sleep if we had it, and then call up any contact we have and check all our sources to try and verify the story. They’ll know we’re human, our tests proved that, but that doesn’t mean that they won’t think we’re insane. Even if they believe it in the end, they’re not likely going to trust Lucifer’s vessel, or the kid that he’s clinging to//_

That earned him an elbow in the gut. _//Not a kid//_

Amused, Sam nuzzled in at Adam’s hair. _//If you say so. The point is, they’re not going to trust us, but they’re probably going to keep us with them so they can watch over us. My name isn’t exactly a good one in the hunting world. Hell, there’s every possibility they’re down there debating on whether or not to let me live//_

To Sam, that was just how things worked. It was practical and logical. He’d forgotten, though, that while he and Adam were close now, Adam had never been a hunter and there were lots of things that he wouldn’t understand. This was one of those. At Sam’s words, Adam’s muscles snapped taunt and he would’ve flipped himself to face Sam, or launch up out of the bed, if Sam hadn’t tightened his hold on him.

 _//Woah, woah, woah//_ Sam held on tight to Adam and stroked soothingly at his arm, his chest, any part of him he could reach. _//It’s all right, Adam//_

_//All right?! How is this all right, Sam? You said they could be plotting to kill you!//_

_//Adam – they might not know the whole truth, or if they believe what we said down there or not, but I imagine they know some things. Roy and Walt knew enough to know that I’d started things. It makes sense that these guys might, too. If they know about that, or they know anything about the demon blood, I’m going to be no better than the things they hunt in their minds//_ It was something Sam was resigned to. He knew his faults; he knew what he’d done and just how many deaths he was responsible for. Even if he hadn’t already known it, Lucifer had made damn sure he did.

This time, when Adam tried to roll, Sam let him. He found himself with Adam stretched out half on top of him, strong arms wrapped tightly around him. Bright eyes locked right on his. _//It wasn’t all your fault, Sam//_

_//We both know better than that//_

Something sad crossed Adam’s eyes before he closed them. He bowed his head down and pressed their foreheads together. _//I wish I could convince you differently//_

There was nothing that Sam could say to that. He knew better. Adam did, too, he just wouldn’t admit it.

Silence fell over the room. Adam drew his head down and laid it on Sam’s shoulder, cuddling in to him, and Sam adjusted his hold until they were both comfortable. The exhaustion of the day was finally starting to set in on them. In no time at all, Adam drifted off to sleep, leaving Sam lying there wide awake.

As strange as it was to think after all that they’d lived through _down there_ , today had been a long and terrifying day. The Cage, it was horrifying, and it was pain, but it was… familiar. Sam knew what to expect down there. He knew the rules.

Sure, those rules changed, and sometimes there was no reason for it, but Sam at least understood it. There were some things that always stayed the same. Lucifer, Michael, Sam, and Adam were always there, though not always together. Michael protected Adam, Sam tried to protect Adam, and Lucifer never stopped trying to find new ways to break Sam apart. When Sam wasn’t being tortured, he was with Adam, and they were together in every way they could be, winding themselves around one another so closely it felt like their very souls were holding on. Those were all things that were always there, always constant.

Now most of those things were gone. Something had come in and taken them away from it all and left them here, back on earth, with a family member that Sam had never met, and the hunter had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was trying to be strong for Adam. That had become so much a part of him now it was instinctive. He needed to be strong for Adam’s sake. He had to look out for him and protect him. But here in this strange bedroom, while Adam slept safely against him, those fears he’d suppressed so far were slipping free of their chains.

There was a part of Sam that was so terrified this was some new, strange torture. That Lucifer had grown bored of everything else and was going for even more mental torture, trying to trick Sam into thinking that he was free only to snatch it all away later. The idea of that made him shudder. That – that might actually succeed in finally breaking him down so far he might not come back from it. To be free, to have this taste of no pain, of even a whisper of happiness, and then have it snatched away? Sam wasn’t sure he’d walk away from that.

If he could just – if he could look around him, see it all with his own eyes, he wondered if it’d be any more believable. If he would trust that it was real. Seeing it all through Adam’s eyes was amazing and he was so grateful to his brother for allowing it to happen. But… Sam squeezed his eyes shut tight. He was never going to be able to forget the very last thing he’d seen with his own eyes.

Adam drew one arm up and sleepily mumbled something unintelligible as he rubbed is face over Sam’s shoulder and curled tighter against him. Though he wasn’t awake, he was responding to Sam’s emotions, trying to soothe him back down.

How could Sam stay upset? He adjusted his hold around Adam and slipped his hand up to run fingers through his hair. For the most part it seemed like Adam and him had come out just the same as they’d gone into the Cage, which meant there wasn’t much hair for him to play, but Sam carded his fingers through it anyways until Adam was once more relaxed against him.

There, holding on to a person who felt as much a part of him as his own body, Sam took a deep breath and did something he hadn’t willingly done for so long. He prayed.

_Hey, Castiel… I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you’re listening, but I just, I’m not sure what’s going on, and I could really use some answers here. None of this makes any sense. I’m not, I’m not even sure if all this is real, or if it’s just something Lucifer’s doing. If you could just come down here and maybe, maybe let me know it’s real, or let me know what’s going on, what you want from. But, but don’t, y’know, don’t tell Dean. I don’t… if he’s happy, I don’t want to, uh, mess that up. I just… I guess I just, I was hoping you could at least give me some sign. Let me know that this is real?_

Sam laid there for a long moment, waiting for something, _anything_. When nothing came, he couldn’t help the soft sigh that he gave. Really, why had he expected anything different? It wasn’t like Castiel had ever answered his prayers before. Or even, you know, _liked_ him. They’d gotten just slightly close there at the end, starting to build a friendship, but Sam doubted that was going to last. If it wasn’t just all done for Dean’s benefit to begin with.

Shaking his head, Sam carefully rolled himself onto his side, keeping Adam held against him as he went. Then he closed his eyes and sighed down into the bed. Real or fake, hallucination or not, his body needed sleep.

He was almost asleep when he felt something soft brush against his hair. The touch was light and gentle, soothing the aches in his body and relaxing him even further into the soft mattress. _Sleep, Samuel_. A familiar voice murmured to him, deep and gravely. _I will handle the others. Sleep._

There was a faint smile on his lips as Sam drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The warmth of that touch was still with Sam the next morning when he woke up. He laid there for a while in bed and stared up into the darkness above him. Without him realizing it, his lips curved up into a small smile.

“What’re you grinning about?” Adam mumbled against his chest.

Sam huffed out a soft laugh. He was lying half on top of Adam, the younger man squished underneath him, and yet Adam wasn’t even bothering to try and get away. He was snuggled happily in under Sam, face tilted up and his nose pressed right near the underside of Sam’s chin. Sam couldn’t help himself – he curled himself a little so he could nuzzle at Adam’s hair, happiness almost radiating off of him. “It’s real.” He murmured into Adam’s hair.

“What?”

“It’s real.” _//I prayed last night, to Cas. He didn’t answer me, but he came and touched my head and put me to sleep, and he said my name//_ Then, because he knew it was hard to believe, he shared the memory with Adam, replaying it all back in his mind until he felt Adam sucking in a sharp breath in surprise against his neck. The both of them knew the feel of Lucifer’s grace, and of Michael’s, and the touch of grace last night hadn’t been either one. It was real, and it was Castiel. The voice left no doubt as to that.

 _//What do you think he meant by ‘I will handle the others’?//_ Adam asked.

Sam gave a purely mental shrug. He had no idea. There was only one real way to find out.

The two slowly extracted themselves from the bed and from one another. Adam pulled up their bag, digging through it until he had clothes for them both, and then they set about getting ready for the day. Adam was the one to eventually lead them out of the room. This time, Sam accepted Adam’s offer and used his eyes, trying to practice meshing what he got from Adam’s eyes with where he was physically next to him. It wasn’t easy, but he managed. Together, they found a bathroom, and Sam was a bit surprised to realize that he needed to make use of it. He’d almost forgotten what that sensation was like.

 _//It’s lucky for us that you remember more of these things//_ Sam thought gratefully.

A hint of sadness twined through Adam’s end of their bond. They both knew why Adam remembered more. It was thanks to Michael’s protection. For Sam, there was a lot he knew that he’d forgotten. He noticed it when some parts of the stories Adam told didn’t make sense, or when his brother would look at him with that expression of sadness and a hint of guilt, like he felt bad for remembering when Sam didn’t. To be honest, Sam was glad that it was him and not Adam who had forgotten things. Even if it was things like what it felt like when he had to pee, or how to tie his shoes, or other things like that.

“You haven’t really forgotten them.” Adam reminded him, startling Sam by actually speaking out loud.

Sam nodded as he flushed and turned to wash his hands. They both ignored the fact that Adam had to reach out and press the soap dispenser for Sam, who hadn’t even really noticed it or remembered what it was. “I know.”

Michael had explained it once when Adam had demanded answers of him. According to the archangel, it wasn’t that Sam forgot, but more that “Human brains aren’t made to contain these many memories. Just like a child’s memories fade as their new, adult ones are made, so are some of yours fading to make room for the ones you create here. The least necessary ones will go first. Ones that you do not actively access while here.”

That had prompted Adam to start a new routine for them between tortures. He would curl up in Sam’s arms and let their souls press together while he told story after story, trying to remind Sam of the important things, or he’d ask Sam for stories. Stories about Dean, about Bobby, about Ellen and Jo – anyone that Sam didn’t want to forget.

Now that they were topside, maybe they could employ some of the same methods and remind Sam of good things while trying to also make new memories, ones that might drown out the others he could feel licking at the back of his mind.

Adam pressed in against Sam’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist. At the same time, his presence filled Sam’s mind, siphoning off some of the darkness in there and letting his own light in. He couldn’t stop the memories but he could ground Sam and give him something more positive to focus on.

After a moment of just feeling one another and their bond, Adam nuzzled his nose against Sam’s spine. “C’mon. We should get out there and find out what’s going on.”

Sam nodded his agreement. _//Yeah. We need to figure out what Cas did//_

_//And what we’re going to do//_

True. They needed to think of their own plans. But that would come easier once they found out what had happened overnight.

Together the two made their way out towards the main area of the house once more. Even without Adam’s help, Sam would’ve been able to find his way to where everyone was at. All he had to do was follow the sound of voices. Everyone was gathered in what Adam told him was a dining room, and they were all around the table talking at almost the same time as they served up something delicious smelling.

For a moment the two men stood there and listened in on the conversation without an ounce of guilt. Because the first word they heard as they got close was one that had them both paying attention – Castiel.

“You dreamed about him too?” Someone was saying.

Gwen’s voice was firm and steady. “I did. An he told me the same thing he told you guys. This isn’t just some bullshit story these guys were telling us. They’re really on a mission from Heaven to hunt down Alphas.”

“I told you.” Samuel said, sounding just a bit smug.

So Castiel had visited their dreams and told them all they were to hunt down these Alphas? Sam shook his head at the naiveite of this group. He chose to ignore Adam’s reminder of how Sam had once refused to see their faults, too. It’d taken them threatening to take down an entire town just to take out one or two witches to get Sam to start to open his eyes.

 _//If they’re people of any kind of faith at all, they’re going to feel like you did, even after the apocalypse//_ Adam said softly. _//Most of them probably see it as good fighting evil, with angels firmly on the side of good. Of course they’re going to be okay with a mission given to them by an angel in their dreams. You would’ve once, too//_

That wasn’t something that Sam wanted to think about. After all that time leading up to their final battle, and then after how he’d slept last night, the last thing Sam ever wanted to see again was an angel in his dreams.

The conversation seemed to be dying down a little, or at least not revolving around angels and dreams, so the two observers decided it was time to slip inside.

Adam, without an ounce of shame, patted the hand that Sam had in the crook of his arm and he tugged them forward with a cheerful “ _Ooh_ , breakfast. I’m starved!” that alerted the whole room to their presence.

Most of the conversation around them seemed to cut off at their arrival. Adam didn’t let it bother him in the least bit. He moved Sam forward towards the table and, with a peek through Adam, Sam pulled out a chair and slipped down into it, grateful when Adam didn’t even bother to try and pretend like he wasn’t going to sit with Sam. The young man served up two plates without ever fully breaking away from Sam, and then sat back to perch on the arm of Sam’s chair. “This looks amazing, guys. You’ll have to let Sam and I clean up afterwards since we weren’t here to help make it or anything.”

“That’d be great.” Gwen said. She sounded like she was directly across from them. A mental whisper from Adam let him know that she stuck her hand out towards them. “I know I introduced myself last night, but you two looked exhausted. Just in case you don’t remember, I’m Gwen.”

Adam saved Sam from having to attempt to find her hand. He reached out instead, shaking hers as he smiled and said “It’s nice to meet you.” When he let go of her, he gestured back towards Sam. “You guys all seem to already know who Sam is,” Then he brought his hand forward and tapped his own chest. “And I’m Adam.” There was only a brief pause, small enough that Sam was likely the only one to notice, and then he added “I’m a good friend of Sam’s.”

Another voice chimed up, and it held the sound of a grin to it asked “Good friend – _right._ I’m sure you’re just buddies.”

“Jim!” two different voices called out, while someone grunted and someone else laughed.

Jim ignored the others, staying focus on Sam and Adam. Or, well, mostly Adam. That was who he directed his next question to. “How’d you get wrapped up in this mess?”

“The boys were refusing to say Yes, so one of the biggest dicks in Heaven pulled me out of Heaven and fed me a bunch of bull about being Michael’s True Vessel.” Adam answered easily. The calmness with which he said it seemed to surprise everyone. Adam just shrugged and reached out to grab something off the table. _Coffee_ , Sam’s nose told him, which was confirmed a second later when Adam poured it into a cup and passed it back to him. He kept speaking as he poured his own cup. “Come to find out, I’m just a second rate vessel, but since the boys and I sort of knew each other, they figured I’d be a good bit of leverage to convince Dean to play his part. It didn’t quite work out. They called Michael down, Dean killed Zachariah, and I got trapped. When the choice was burning to a crisp or saying Yes to the oldest archangel in existence…” Trailing off, Adam shrugged. “Let’s just say, they’re pretty persuasive.”

“Shit.” Someone breathed out.

“Oh come on!” A different voice snapped into a suddenly silent room. “Are you kidding me? You’re telling me we’re supposed to really believe they were down in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael for a couple months? There’s no way they’d be this functional if they spent that time with the devil!”

“We don’t really care what you believe.” Adam snapped. He leaned into Sam, both giving and taking strength. Sam could feel it as his brother lifted his chin and glared at everyone around him. “I’m sorry we’re not a broken, sobbing mess like you seem to think we should be. Benefit of being pulled up by an angel, maybe. Or maybe we just don’t feel like sharing our pain with assholes like you.” At the same time as he was growling all that at Cory, on the inside Adam and Sam were sharing a surprised jumble of thoughts that mostly revolved around the words ‘a couple months’.

Had that really been all it had been up here? Just a few months? By Sam’s calculations, that should’ve been only a few decades that they were in Hell, then. Dean’s four months had equaled forty years. So theirs should’ve been around twenty. Yet… yet it was so much more. Even for Adam, his memory was of so much more. As for Sam, well – he’d known his would be far longer. It would appear Gabriel wasn’t the only archangel to be fond of time loops. There was a lot an archangel could do in a little box with a human soul. Maybe he couldn’t manipulate his own time; it didn’t stop him from being able to manipulate Sam’s.

“All right!” The sound of Gwen’s voice cut into the babble. It seemed to be a common role for her to break apart arguments. She didn’t hesitate at all to step right in the middle. “All of us had the same dreams last night, it seems like, so we all know these boys are telling the truth. It doesn’t matter if you don’t see it, Cory. There’s no point in arguing about how damaged you think someone should be. We’ll just be grateful they’re okay and _move on_.”

Samuel made a sound of agreement. “She’s right. We’ve got more important things to focus on. If these boys say they’re fine, then they’re fine. Let’s turn our attention to what we’re supposed to be doing.”

Strangely enough, that seemed to dull down the argument, though Sam could feel it lurking under the surface still. It was tabled now, but that didn’t mean it was gone.

“Hunting down Alphas isn’t going to be as easy as a regular hunt.” Chris said. He was off to Sam’s right, a few chairs down. “It’s going to take a lot of planning and a lot of work. We’ll need to take our time and plan it out.”

That drew a snort from Gwen. “You, advocating for planning instead of just rushing in?” There was humor heavy in her voice. “Is there another apocalypse starting?”

A few people snickered, Chris included. “Ha, ha, sis. _Bite me._ ”

“Children.” Samuel interrupted them. His voice was firm, reigning them in like Bobby had done for Sam and Dean plenty of times. Only, Samuel did it without any of the fondness that Sam was used to hearing in Bobby’s voice. “What we need is somewhere that we can hole up. Somewhere to research, plan, maybe even take a monster or two so we can ask a couple questions if we need to. This is going to be a long job and setting up a base somewhere is our smartest bet.”

That was such a far cry from the life that Sam had known growing up. He wasn’t quite sure how to react to all of it.

Adam rubbed lightly at his arm and nudged him forward, encouraging him to eat.

It seemed to be easy for everyone to forget about them. As the group started to talk about their plans, and where they thought they should go for a base, Adam and Sam watched and listened, silent observers to the conversation.

 _//What are we going to do?//_ Adam asked him.

Sam didn’t answer right away. Honestly, he wasn’t all that sure of his answers. There was a part of him that really wanted to leave these people far behind. But that part of him was also the one that wanted to go and find Bobby, find Dean, and let his family know that he was back, that he was _alive_. That was the part that Sam kept pushing down. He wasn’t going to go back to Dean’s life and ruin whatever happiness the older Winchester might’ve found. First things first – Sam would talk to Bobby. If Bobby said that Dean got out, that he was happy with Lisa, well, Sam wasn’t going to ruin it.

As for these people here… Sam tilted his head and used Adam’s eyes to take a look at them all once more. Adam felt his presence and let his eyes drift over everyone so that Sam got a clear picture.

It was obvious that Castiel wanted these hunters to do something for him. He wouldn’t just send them out hunting Alphas for no reason. But he also wasn’t telling them everything. What was going on that he wanted Alphas hunted for? It didn’t feel quite right. Yet everyone here was all pumped at the idea of doing the job the angel had asked them to do.

 _//There’s something going on here//_ Sam sent to Adam. _//I just, I can’t put my finger on it//_

_//I feel it, too. This ‘mission’ doesn’t make any sense//_

_//No, it doesn’t. And as much as I really think I don’t want to be here…//_

He felt Adam’s mental sigh before his brother finished his thought for him. _//We can’t just leave them here to stumble through this on their own. If we want a chance at figuring this out or stopping something bad from happening, we need to be here//_

 _//Yeah//_ Sam agreed reluctantly. More and more he really just wanted to get out of here. To go hole up somewhere with Adam and try and just, just _breathe_ , even for a little while. But life never allowed them that. They never got the chance to sit and lick their wounds or try and heal. There was always something else more important going on. Why should now be any different? _//We’ve learned what comes from trusting angels. I don’t trust whatever plan they’ve got going on, and I really don’t trust Samuel. He’s keeping things from us//_

_//We’ll have to keep a close eye on him, then//_

Sam felt Adam’s humor that came right along with that thought and he elbowed his brother.

The others still seemed to be building their plans, but Adam and Sam had theirs firmly in place now. They were going to stay here. Someone needed to be here to figure out what was going on – someone that wasn’t blinded by angels. Sam wasn’t quite sure how it was going to work out, or how much these people were going to be willing to trust them, he only knew that he had to try. He had to. He and Adam had been brought back for a reason. Maybe that reason had been so that they could look out for this bunch. Maybe… maybe Castiel didn’t trust whatever Heaven wanted, either, and was hoping that Sam would keep an eye on these guys and make sure it turned out okay. Whatever it was, whatever the reasons, Sam knew he owed the angel. He had to do this.

_Now I just have to convince the rest of them that it’s a smart idea to take on the blind hunter and his inexperienced partner that he’s practically glued to._

No one was going to want to take them on. Especially since they likely wouldn’t be any good on hunts. Still, as Sam listened to the plans continue to grow around him, he knew they’d find a way. Between the two of them, they’d make it work. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm thrilled you guys are enjoying this so far! Your comments are amazing and more than supportive. Thank you xD
> 
> So, because of how this story is playing out in my head, I'm contemplating changing this around and turning it into a series. The next story, chapter, is a 3 month jump ahead. Would you rather this was separated into stories or just one long one? Let me know what you think, please. All opinions on anything are welcome


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it came off as easier I guess to just keep putting this all in one story instead of breaking it up. Hope you guys really don't mind. Thanks for still reading it, and if you're really not liking where this goes, please let me know.
> 
> Also, I decided not to do the time jump. It felt wrong. So! You get much more detail and you get to really watch the boys as they get comfortable on earth and start to explore their bond :)
> 
> Keep up the reviews, guys, they're the best. They really keep me inspired and going :D

Of course, making those plans and then executing them were something else entirely. It was no hardship for the group to stay where they were for another day or two while they tried to find somewhere to go. Neither Sam nor Adam protested the bit of rest it allowed them to get. Those few days let them get their equilibrium. The longer they were topside, the easier it became for them to believe that they were actually here. That this whole thing was real.

It also gave them a chance to explore the bond that was between them. Down in the Cage, the thing between them had just _been_. Just a part of them that was there and that made it all a bit more bearable. Now that they were topside and they once more found themselves thinking beyond just that moment, beyond whatever was needed to survive, they were both able to think about what it was and what it might mean for them. There was plenty of time for it, too, as most of the Campbells – Samuel included – seemed more than content to ignore them. The only one that ever really spoke to them was Gwen or occasionally Samuel. Otherwise, everyone mostly seemed to forget they were there.

Sam and Adam had no problem with that. They curled up together and took the time to discuss things and get themselves in order.

It was Adam who started to put together a list of all the things this bond seemed to do for them. He was the one with the clearer memory that let him notice what was different about them; what was ‘not normal’. The mind speech was the first thing on that list. Sam remembered enough to know that that wasn’t a common thing except for angels.

They were able to do more than just speak to each other’s mind, though. They could send emotions back and forth as well, images, even memories. It came in handy when hell tried to creep up on one of them. The other could call up memories and emotions that were better and send them to their partner. They could also tap into each other’s minds, they found out. Like when Adam expertly stripped and cleaned the gun they found in their bag, though he’d never handled a gun before in his life.

Add in their ability to tap into one another’s senses, like when Sam rode on Adam’s vision, and there was no doubt the connection wasn’t just between their souls, it was between their minds as well.

“It’s like we’ve tied our souls and minds together until they’re one big thing.” Adam said late on their third night there, when they should’ve been sleeping and yet neither could. “And then we stretched them out and forced them into two bodies at the same time.”

 _//It would explain why we’re always trying to touch each other//_ Sam admitted.

That was true, too. Even when they weren’t conscious of the gestures, the two found themselves reaching out for one another like they were compelled to or something. It was even better when that contact was skin to skin. Lying in bed at night with their bodies touching and their minds open was the best that either one of them had felt in so damn long.

Of course, both of them being the inquisitive ones that they were, they had to test that out the next day.

They went down to breakfast without holding on to one another the way that they usually did. Adam even went and sat at the opposite end of the table. Sam had to fight not to physically grab hold of him when he did. It felt, wrong, to have Adam so far away. Like a part of Sam was being pulled away from him the further away that Adam got. It made his chest hurt and his hands tremble. He tried to cover it up by curling his hands around his mug.

Their splitting apart caught the attention of just about everyone. Only Gwen was brave enough to speak up about it, though. She took a seat next to Sam and he could feel the way her gaze ran over him. “Is everything all right, Sam?” As was happening more often, it was like he could feel her worry, her emotions, washing over him, and he wondered yet again if this was something that came from all the demon blood he’d drank before saying Yes, or from having so much grace inside of him. Had it changed him or something? _As if the bond isn’t enough. Am I going to develop other things now, too?_ The idea of really feeling emotions from others, of potentially having it grow stronger and happen all the time, made him shiver.

Adam felt Sam’s thoughts twisting away even though they were apart. As had become normal, he stepped in and answered the questions that Sam didn’t, or the ones he couldn’t. “We’re testing a few theories this morning.” Adam said plainly.

Chris took his seat as well, coffee mug in hand, and his brother – who they’d learned was Oscar – sat down with him. “Theories?” Oscar asked.

It was easy for Sam to feel Adam nodding. “Yeah. Neither one of us was this clingy before Hell, you know? We’re trying to figure out if it’s a side effect of having our souls shoved together in the Cage, or just plain old mental trauma.”

The tension in the room ratcheted up at that. Dammit, Adam! Was this something the others really needed to know? Did they need to know how much of freaks they were?

 _//They do need to know//_ Adam sent to him. _//Not everything, Sam. We don’t need to tell them we have mind speech. But some kind of soul bond? If we find out that it’s hard for us to be apart, the people we’re staying with need to know that so they don’t accidentally kill us or something by making us be apart//_

 _//If they don’t decide to use it to their advantage and torture us with it to get what they want//_ Sam fired back.

He felt Adam’s sadness run down the bond and then warm emotions wrapped around him and drew him in, warming up the places where his mind and soul felt chilled. _//I won’t let them hurt you//_ The proclamation was fierce, yet Sam wanted to close his eyes and shake his head. He knew the types of people that hunters could be when they found something that wasn’t normal. He knew how hunters treated ‘freaks’.

“What do you mean?” Chris asked. He was still keeping calm, yet Sam swore he could feel how tense the man really was. How on edge. “You think your time there did something to you? Changed you somehow?”

“Of course it did.” Adam said easily.

Sam sighed and cut in before Adam could dig a hole any deeper for them. “It’s not something serious.” Sam’s voice was low and a hint scratchy from disuse; it was so much easier to talk mind to mind with Adam than to talk to everyone else. He was getting better, though. Forcing himself to speak some. Especially when it came to protecting Adam. “We were two souls surrounded by the grace of two archangels. I think it just might be kind of like, soulmates, only amplified. We’re trying to test to see how strong it is and how long we can manage to be apart from each other.”

“It’ll make it easier if we know the answers before we go out on a hunt.” Adam said.

There were no words better suited to distracting everyone than those. Sam felt it as the whole room was suddenly super focused on Adam. Then he felt their gazes shift towards him. “A hunt…” Gwen started to say, only to be cut off by Samuel’s voice. Caught up in conversation, Sam had barely registered the man coming in the room, but he heard him speaking now. “I’m not taking a blind kid out on a hunt, Sam, no matter how good he is. Especially not my own grandson.”

“I wasn’t asking your permission.” Sam said flatly.

“He’s not fully blind, you know.” The sound of Adam’s easy voice had the attention shifting to him again. Everyone watched as Sam’s little brother lied through his teeth without any outward signs to give him away. It was almost enough to make Sam proud. “He’s still got some sight. And what he doesn’t have, I more than make up for. Besides, I’d rather hunt with a fully blind Sam than a million other hunters. I get you guys might not like it, or trust it, but it won’t be a problem so long as we hunt together…”

“…and seeing as how we don’t plan on being apart, it works out perfectly.” Sam finished, barely even aware that he’d taken Adam’s sentence and finished it off for him.

Adam didn’t hesitate to pick the conversation back up and keep going. “If you guys aren’t comfortable with it, we’ll work our own hunts. We don’t mind. It’ll probably work better that way anyways. There’s seven of us, so it makes more sense to split into groups while we try and hunt down the alphas.” _//It’ll also allow us a bit of privacy and a chance to escape now and again so we can try and figure things out without them breathing down our necks//_

That had Sam’s lips twitching with the urge to smile approvingly. Adam was getting better at this. Lifting his mug up to his lips, Sam let himself relax a little, trying to ignore the way he wanted to reach out for Adam.

Jim, who had come in at the tail end of that, didn’t know what most of the conversation was and so he didn’t understand completely what he was agreeing to as he dropped down into his seat with a cheerful “Makes sense to me.” Still, having him say it brought Sam’s smile out and had Adam grinning outright.

Something passed between Chris and Oscar – a peek with Adam’s eyes showed the two shared a look that reminded Sam of the ones he’d exchange with Dean, the ones that said a lot without saying a word – and then the two were looking to Samuel. Despite the fact that the other Campbells had been a unit before Sam, Adam, and Samuel had come along, they seemed to have taken well to having Samuel at the head. He was leading this bunch, there was no doubt about it, and they were looking to him to make the decision with Sam.

For a long moment Sam felt it as Samuel stared at him. Him, not Adam. Eventually, the older man made a low, amused sound. “You’re just as stubborn as your mother.”

“I take that as a compliment.” Sam said. Inside, he smiled a little at the comparison between him and his mother. That was a high compliment indeed.

“It was one. Mostly.” There was a hint of a laugh under Samuel’s words. He was relaxed, though. He’d made his decision didn’t seem to be too bothered by what he’d finally decided on. “All right. We’ll start you two out on a trial basis, just the two of you. I get the feeling you’d go out on your own if I said no, and we don’t need that. But, if something goes wrong and you can’t do the job, I’m pulling you, kid. No arguments.”

It grated against Sam to sit here and take orders from this man he barely even knew. Samuel might’ve been his grandfather; it didn’t mean that Sam had to listen to him. He hadn’t listened to his own father. Hell, he’d rarely listened to Dean, and there was no one that Sam had respected more than his older brother. Yet, if Sam and Adam wanted to stick around and find out what was going on, they were going to have to follow this man, at least a little. That meant Sam had to swallow his pride and nod his head. “Fine.”

“Good. Now… I think I might have an idea about where we can go…”

The rest of the table joined in on the conversation as Samuel began to plan out where they were going to go. Sam listened with half an ear while Samuel described the place he wanted to take them to. It was an old Campbell hideout that had been in his name once. The place was an old orphanage that was out of business. Samuel told them “We used it plenty of times in my day to hide out, train a little, get ready for a big job. So long as it’s still standing, it should be a perfect place.”

Sam tried to focus on their plans, he really did. Only his focus was on the strain he could feel in the bond inside him. The need to reach out for Adam was growing stronger and stronger with each passing second. He wanted to reach out for him, to touch him, and it was getting harder and harder not to.

Just when Sam was close to breaking hand racing right over there, he felt Adam casually rise from his chair and go fill his mug at the coffee pot. Then, like it was no big deal, like he had been coming here anyways – though Sam could feel an echo of his need inside of Adam, telling him that his partner, bondmate, whatever, felt this just as strongly as him – and he took a seat on the arm of Sam’s chair. His one foot stayed on the ground and his other lifted to rest on the seat between Sam’s thigh and the arm of the chair. That allowed Sam to slip that hand down and casually reach underneath the hem of Adam’s jeans, curling long fingers over the bare skin of Adam’s ankle.

Instantly the two felt themselves start to relax. More than that, though, Sam felt it as the pain in his head, pain he hadn’t even noticed before, started to fade away, and the influx of emotions he’d barely noticed were getting stronger before were now fading away.

 _//I felt that too//_ Adam sent to him. He sat back a bit, one arm coming up to rest around Sam’s shoulders. Out loud, he made a comment on the house they were going to, asking “How sure are you it’ll still be standing?” Inside, he continued his conversation with Sam. _//It was like, the longer we were apart, the more we picked up on the emotions around us//_

 _//When I’m touching you, I can feel everything in me focus on you. When you weren’t here… it was like my head was reaching out around me, reading everyone, and I couldn’t reign it back in. I didn’t even notice it at first//_ Still, now that he knew the feeling, Sam was sure he’d recognize it again. He was also sure that he was right. Touching Adam grounded him and gave him a focus for whatever powers were inside of him, this empathy or whatever it was. It seemed to do the same for Adam, too. When they were apart, their empathy and such reached out to the room around them with no focus, just drawing in everything in their general area. But now that they were touching again, their focus was back on each other and it was like they were shielded from the rest of the room.

That thought was a bit sobering. How bad would it get if they stayed apart? Feeling Adam’s emotions right now, they were so strong, yet they were a part of Sam and he didn’t have any trouble dealing with them. Feeling the others – that had felt strange and foreign. Would that get worse the longer they were apart? Would the emotions get stronger, or overpower them? _//We’re going to have to test this more//_ Sam thought glumly. He felt Adam’s resigned agreement.

Their musings were interrupted when Samuel clapped his hands. “All right. If we wanna make it there before it gets dark, we gotta set out. Everyone pack up and meet outside in ten minutes.”

Any worries about their bond were going to have to wait. Sam and Adam rose together, never once breaking contact. Their list of things that needed done were growing longer and longer, and yet none of it could wait long enough for them to handle a different thing first. Somehow, they were going to have to make all this work. Sam just really hoped it didn’t all blow up in their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Being wrapped up in the car together helped Sam and Adam settle the bond between them once more. By the time they finally arrived at their destination, they both felt back to normal. Or, well, as normal as they got anymore. They kept close and adopted what was fast becoming their common pose. Adam on Sam’s left, his arm crooked just enough that Sam’s left hand could curl into the curve of his arm, and with Adam just a step ahead of him. That let him guide Sam without them having to share vision if they didn’t want to – Sam was starting to discover how hard that could be if he was already strained from other things – and it also allowed Adam to step in front of Sam at a moment’s notice to make sure that no one got too close to him, while also still leaving Sam satisfied that Adam was close enough for him to jerk back behind him if a threat got close.

The first impression that Sam got of this new place they’d arrived at was a sense of disbelief and slight disgust. It was the emotions that he felt from Adam as the other hunter looked around.

“Wow.” Adam drawled the word out, a hint of an accent creeping into his voice. In their bond, his words were a soft murmur that floated through Sam’s mind. _//I don’t think anyone has been here since Samuel was last alive//_

 _//Bonus for us, then. Means no one’s going to be living here//_ Sam sent back.

_//No one except squatters//_

That was a pleasant thought; one that Sam knew they’d have to check out, too. Big, abandoned buildings were a good place for the homeless to set up in. If it was good enough, it would keep them relatively dry and protected from some of the elements. He’d done his time squatting, both as a child and as an adult. Judging by his view through Adam’s eyes, this was a perfect place to camp out in.

His brother gave him a full look, turning slowly so that Sam would get a chance to see a little bit of everything.

There were definitely good bones here. Big, on a rather empty looking property out in the middle of nowhere, butted up against some woods that would be great for escape but would also make it easy for someone to sneak up on them. Sam made a mental note to take care of that later with some wards. There were some he remembered on his own, and some that he’d never known before that he had a feeling came from his time sharing space with Lucifer. He’d rather not think about that, though, and just make use of what he knew.

From what he’d heard Samuel say, the building was big enough to have twelve bedrooms, split into two different areas for boys and girls, back in the day. It also had a dining hall, a living room, even a gym, as well as some offices for various staff. All in all it was a great place to turn into a hunter’s haven. Samuel had told them that all the bedrooms were fixed up to be good, working rooms for whomever in the family came through here, the kitchen had been renovated the last he’d been here, and the living room area had been turned into a sort of war room while some of the offices had been made into weapons caches.

Hopefully the inside looked better than the outside, or they were going to be in trouble.

“Well.” Chris stepped up on Adam’s other side and, still looking through Adam’s eyes, Sam was able to see the way that Chris was trying not to say what he really thought, how he was holding it back. “This place looks… interesting.”

“It looks like a dump.” Jim said bluntly.

Instead of being offended, Samuel chuckled. “Yeah, it looks like it needs some sprucing up. If we’re lucky, the inside’ll look a lot better. Let’s go check it out.”

There wasn’t a single part of Sam that simply trusted walking into this place as casually as the others did. He kept his hand curled around Adam’s arm, but his other rested casually in his coat pocket where he’d easily be able to jerk it out and grab the knife he had tucked inside his coat.

It proved to be a good thing, too, because they’d barely made it halfway up to the property when Sam’s stomach turned a little and it felt like something slick and slimy rolled across his senses. It was something that he’d started to feel before jumping into the pit; something reminiscent of his days when his powers were strongest. Despite the fact that his powers came from demon blood, demons had always felt just as disgusting to his senses as they were appealing to his addiction. That had only gotten worse when he’d had Lucifer in him. Now, apparently, it was just another thing that had stuck around.

Very deliberately he made sure not to stop moving. Adam did the same beside him, though his brother was tense with what he was picking up from Sam. _//Demons? Here?//_ He sent softly.

Not just here – inside. Waiting right inside the door. Sam leaned in close to Adam and pretended to stumble, allowing him to reach out with his other hand and disguise the fact that he put his hand inside his jacket. Sam’s hand closed around the hilt of his knife while Adam helped play along, reaching out like he was going to help catch him. “Careful, man. There’s a few rocks hiding under all this grass, I think.”

“Sorry.” Sam apologized.

Just a few more steps. A few more…

Adam discreetly moved them forward, readying them for what he could feel Sam wanted, and as soon as they reached the front door Adam’s arm snaked out and he shoved Samuel back while Sam launched forward. The only thing Sam had for his surroundings was the image he’d picked up from Adam and what input he was still getting from him. What had seemed too difficult to do while walking became suddenly easy as Sam took down the door and found the demon on the other side. The input he got as well as what he picked up from Adam meshed together into a perfect image, and Sam used it all to catch the demon and take him down.

There was only a brief struggle – his surprise attack had definitely helped – and in short order Sam had the demon pinned to the ground with the demon killing knife at his throat. Though he didn’t know it, the image that Sam presented was a bit terrifying. His face was hard and his sightless eyes were narrowed and fixed on the demon’s face. His hand was steady as it held the knife against his throat. “Who are you, and what’re you doing here?”

“Sam!” someone behind him snapped out, shocked.

He felt Adam move up behind him into a defensive position he knew his brother hadn’t ever had reason to know before. It was another glimpse of the knowledge he seemed to instinctively draw on from Sam – that was a position Sam had taken for Dean many a time.

The demon obviously thought to play off of that person’s shock. Sam couldn’t see his face, but the demon spoke in a quivery voice, as if terrified. “I, I’m just here to sleep, I swear! I thought this place was empty and I wanted some sleep, man, that’s all! I’ll clear out, I won’t cause no trouble, just let me go, man. Just let me go!”

Just being this close to the demon was making that slimy feeing inside of Sam worse and worse. He easily could’ve vomited right on top of it. Instead, he took a chance, a calculated risk that his stronger ability to sense demons and this bond might mean that other powers were present as well, and he reached out the way that he once had.

There was no fresh demon blood in his system. The blood he’d taken to let Lucifer in was technically long gone. However, its effects, as well as the aftereffects of carrying so much grace, seemed to have brought Sam’s powers back with a vengeance. Reaching down for the demon smoke below him was as easy as breathing. Sam’s mental fist grabbed hold of it and held tight – not exorcising, just keeping it there, keeping it from smoking away, and making damn sure the demon knew what it was messing with here. “I’m not gonna ask again.” Sam said warningly. “What are you doing here?” At the same time that he asked, he gave a little _squeeze_.

He was rewarded when the demon started to choke from his grip. It was sort of pathetic how quickly it gave in after that. “Nothing, I swear! I was just supposed to watch!”

“Sure. That’s why you were standing in the door waiting to ambush us.” Adam said dryly.

Sam’s mental grip tightened around the demon and he let out a shriek. “I wasn’t! I wasn’t!” Only when Sam loosened that grip did the demon speak again. “I was gonna play the homeless card, try and watch you guys a little as I did. I’m warded, you shouldn’t have been able to sense me!”

At that, Sam smirked. “Here I thought you demons were smarter than that. Psychic, remember? It was all pretty dormant before, but, well, you try having archangel grace inside of you and see what it doesn’t wake up. Lucifer might be the devil, but he was still an archangel. Just imagine what that does.” Letting his smirk grow into something harder, something terrifying, he leaned in close until his breath washed over the demon’s face. It was the first time in so long that he could do it without feeling the need start to slide up his throat. In a soft, threatening whisper, he warned it, “Either you tell me who sent you, and why, or I get to start showing you _exactly_ what I can do.”

The demon made a pitiful sound and Sam wanted to snort at the quality of demons coming topside. Either this one was a lot more pathetic than it should’ve been, and demon quality was going down, or whoever had sent it had known it was going to die and sent a pathetic one because of that.

As soon as Sam heard the name of who sent it, he knew it was the second option.

“Crowley!” The demon cried out. “Crowley wanted me to watch, find out what happened and what was going on. That’s all, that’s all I was supposed to do, I swear it.”

He wasn’t lying. Sam could feel it. The demon was being honest, though that wasn’t all that comforting. Crowley wanted them watched? Why? And how did he even know they were alive, or that they’d come here? This whole mess was starting to stink worse and worse and it was putting Sam on edge.

A hand on his shoulder reminded him of where he was and what was going on. As Sam held down the demon, he felt power in his hand, a familiar power, and he knew that he’d be able to reach out to that demon smoke and send it back to Hell if he so wanted. Only… doing that wouldn’t stop anything. It’d just give Crowley back his demon. So instead, Sam reached in a different way, shuffling around inside of the demon below him until he was as sure as he could be that it was alone. _//I feel it too//_ Adam murmured in the back of his mind. _//There’s no soul in there with him, Sam. It’s just the demon//_

 _//Good//_ Sam sent back. Then, without hesitation, he drew the knife off the demon’s neck, spun it in his hand, and stabbed into its chest.

The sounds of the others crying out behind him and a few guns being cocked didn’t worry Sam. He waited until he was sure the demon was gone before he pulled the knife free. Using the demon’s shirt, he wiped his blade clean. Then, with his hands held up in a peaceful gesture, he slowly rose up to his feet once more. It didn’t escape his notice that Adam kept himself between Sam and the others. The idea made Sam want to growl and yank his brother back – there were guns being pointed at them! – but Adam gave him the mental equivalent of a glare and planted his feet. “Everybody just _calm down_!”

“Dude! You just _killed a guy_!” Oscar snapped at them.

“No,” Sam said evenly. “I killed a demon. There’s a difference.”

“And what about the human in there?” Samuel asked, his voice a low growl.

It was Adam who fielded that one. “Since you guys have heard all about Sam, it seems like, you should’ve heard that he’s psychic. It’s not that hard for a psychic to tell if someone’s possessed, or if the soul’s still in there.”

Sam didn’t really expect that to work. In his experience, telling people he was psychic was a quick way to cause trouble, not to calm a situation down. Plus, right now they weren’t even sure where his powers came from, if it was his old powers or new things, or what it was. But Adam sent a silent _//Trust me//_ and Sam kept his mouth shut. He got the surprise of his life when he actually felt the tension in the room around him start to drain away a little. “You’re a psychic?” Samuel asked. In his voice, Sam could hear a bit of awe in the man’s voice, as well as something that sounded like speculation. _//Why do I get the feeling he’s trying to figure out how to use that? Or us?//_ Adam asked.

“I remember hearing that.” Gwen said slowly. She sounded… interested. Curious. Not at all condemning.

Neither did Chris. “So you could sense the demon here?”

“Yeah.” Sam said slowly, nodding.

“Sweet. And that there was no human in there with him?” When Sam nodded again, he swore he felt Chris perk up. The man’s smile was easy to hear in his voice. “That’s great. You’ll be pretty freaking handy on a hunt, man. Can you tell us if there’s anyone else here we gotta worry about? Or are we safe?”

Everyone went quiet as they waited for Sam’s answer. It took him a minute; he was still stuck on the fact that not only did these guys suddenly want him on a hunt now, they also seemed to so casually accept his powers and want him to use them. For a man whose entire experience with psychic powers had been spent being told how wrong they were, it was a heady feeling. It took him a few moments to get beyond his shock, and another few to actually reach out with this strange awareness and sense the area around him. When he finally was done, he shook his head. “Nothing else here.”

“Good.” Samuel said. “Then let’s get inside and get this place warded and cleaned up. Bad enough one demon knew about us. I don’t want to give any others a chance to get in here.”

And just like that, the Campbells set off inside, ready to start cleaning and prepping the wards on the building. Oscar grabbed the body off the floor, promising them he was going to grant the guy a hunter’s funeral, since the demon was gone now. The others went about their business, leaving Adam and Sam just standing there. Adam seemed to understand that how huge this moment had been for Sam, so he didn’t say anything, simply wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist and leaned in until his head rested against Sam’s shoulder. The two stood there, together, as Sam slowly brought his emotions back under control, anchoring himself on the love and support he felt in their bond.

When he finally had himself under control, he absently pressed a kiss to the top of Adam’s head. “Come on.” He said softly, pulling back just enough for them to be able to walk. “Let’s go help them ward this place. I doubt they know all the angel warding.”

“Have fun convincing them they need to ward out angels.” Adam shot back.

The two shared a smile. As Sam gestured forward with one hand, indicating that Adam should go first, he jokingly said “That implies I’ll tell them what it’s for.”

The sound of Adam’s laughter preceded them into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam’s attack on the demon brought up a whole new round of questions and such from the Campbells – like what kind of psychic powers Sam possessed, how skilled was he, and other things like that – but it also brought on some trust that hadn’t been there before, proving that Sam and Adam _could_ handle themselves on a hunt, and it brought some knowledge that Sam hadn’t possessed before. Like the fact that psychic abilities was prominent in the Campbell family line. Not just prominent, but _accepted_. They had had more than one psychic in their gene pool. So Sam having those abilities was something okay to them, something that was accepted and even welcomed, and it helped them trust him just a little bit more.

Knowing that it was a part of his family line helped Sam realize a few other things, too. Like the fact that one of the theories he and Dean had thrown around back when Azazel was still a horror in their lives was likely correct: the kids he’d picked, the ones he’d bled into their mouths, had all been naturally psychic. Azazel’s blood had just sort of pumped that up to eleven. But, Sam and Adam both knew one truth here that the Campbells didn’t, and that was that Sam’s abilities _now_ couldn’t be all laid at the feet of ‘genetics’. In fact, those were probably the lesser in comparison to the demon blood he’d drank, or the grace he’d carried in him.

Late one night in their new home, Sam and Adam discussed it. Only with Adam had Sam ever found someone who was so willing to casually discuss these things. Dean would’ve gotten upset, or up-in-arms about some of the things Sam said, or he would’ve been too focused on the ‘non-human’ part of things to be okay with the rest. _‘If I didn’t know you, I would want to hunt you’._ Those words had stuck with Sam.

Adam, however, was more than willing to talk about it. Mind to mind, at least. _//It would make sense that giving you demon blood as an infant would change you, likely down on a molecular level. You were still young, Sam. Your body had barely begun growing and changing. When we’re children, when we hit puberty, those are moments that our bodies and our hormones change. The addition of demon blood when you were an infant likely caused quite a bit of physical changes//_

It was moments like those that Sam was reminded that his brother had wanted to be a doctor. _//I doubt the demon blood I drank as an adult helped matters//_

 _//Likely not//_ Adam agreed easily. _//But, that too would be different. Azazel was one of the Fallen, right? So that means he was once an angel. One whose grace was corrupted by its time in Hell. So, you were given the blood of a Fallen angel, and then later ingested straight up demon blood, and_ then _you housed one of the most powerful archangels in existence, after which you spent who knows how long trapped in a Cage with the grace of two archangels and someone else’s soul. We’d be stupid to think it wouldn’t change you. Or, us, really. The fact  that you seem to have a mix of angelic and demonic powers – it’s not a surprise, but it’s something we can use, and definitely something that we can live with. It doesn’t change who you are//_

_//I’m practically a demon myself, Adam. I’m lucky my eyes don’t go black!//_

_//Honestly? They go a little white. Like, a milky haze went over them//_

The idea of that had been enough to make Sam sick. Because he remembered another set of white eyes, and memories of Lilith were not his favorite. There was no more talk about his powers that night.

However, that conversation had sparked an awareness of things inside of Sam. He couldn’t just ignore it. He had powers again – powers that felt like they were growing steadily with each passing day here at the new Campbell base. Telekinesis cropped up pretty quickly, and it was one that Sam adjusted to rather well, though it wasn’t one he showed out in public. His awareness of things – Adam laughed and called it a ‘spidey-sense’ – grew stronger, too, letting him know when not just demons or creatures were around, but people, too. He couldn’t see anything, still. There was no glimpse of something when he felt these things around him. It was just… a sense that he couldn’t quite explain.

If he was having visions in his dreams again, he didn’t know about it. Though he doubted anything could find a way to break through the Hell-dreams that plagued him and Adam each night.

The bond between him and his brother was growing stronger, too. By the time they’d been at their new base for two weeks, finally getting the place cleaned up and somewhat resembling a home for them all, he and Adam were closer than ever, and they’d figured out a few more limitations on their bond. They’d spent one day away from the Campbells and had gone into the woods to try and figure out just how far apart they could get, and how well they’d manage to be separate. Their answer – not that far. By Sam’s estimation, they got about three miles apart from each other before the strain of it had them circling back towards one another as quickly as they could.

They also discovered that Sam’s ‘awareness, what Adam called empathy, worked for both of them, and it was stronger when they were apart. Kind of like touching one another, skin to skin contact, helped to build up a connection between them so that their powers latched on only to each other. When they were apart, that connection, this strange sort of shield they had around them, started to bleed out into the area around them, and neither one had the strength to block it out. They were exposed to the emotions of those around them. The longer apart they were, the stronger it got, and the greater their range.

This empathy, the awareness of things around them, seemed to be mostly what Adam got, power-wise. He didn’t have any of Sam’s telekinesis, nor his ability to exorcise demons – they discovered that one afternoon when they caught a demon trying to patrol the property, and Sam captured him for a bit of testing. What he _did_ have, and even stronger than Sam did, was a power to help _heal_. They found out that one when Sam accidentally cut himself on a nail when they were cleaning up the room they claimed as theirs. Adam had checked it out, cursing at Sam under his breath, and then his hands had gone warm and the pain in Sam’s hand melted away.

He knew enough about angelic healing to recognize what it felt like. As the two sat in silence, Sam was the one to break it. _//Well, at least one of us got some good angelic powers out of this. Between your angelic powers and my demonic ones, we’ve got the spectrum covered//_

All of the understanding they built about their powers helped them out not just in their day to day lives, but in their hunting, too.

By the time they’d been there a month, Samuel had sent them out on two different hunts, both without the others with them. Between Sam and Adam they had an easy time of both hunts. One was vampires, just three of them, and the other had ended up being witches.

They were easy enough for the two to do even without Sam’s sight. For the most part Sam could function really well in the world around him, so long as he had Adam at his side. His emotions, a buzz in his thoughts, a light touch – all of those steered Sam just as effectively. Sometimes, even, in the middle of a fight they’d learned that Sam’s ability to see or feel the energy around him was almost better than vision anyways. Sam could locate the creatures around them easily enough; Adam made sure that Sam didn’t crash into anything while doing it. So long as they kept close – in contact, preferably – Sam could function just as well as any of the others around him.

They were testing hunts, Sam knew. Ways for Samuel to see just how good they really were, or if they’d even survive. He was keeping them away from whatever alpha-hunts he had going. But they both knew that he’d eventually bring them in on a bigger hunt.

It took until they’d been there for almost three months before that finally happened.

* * *

“Sam!”

The sound of a loud shout echoed down a long hallway, easily heard through the bedroom door. Seconds later, when there was no response, the voice shouted again.

“Sam! Adam! C’mon, we got a job!”

Low groaning sounded from the mound of blankets beside Sam. He could feel it as the bedding started to shift and he knew Adam would be peeking his head out. In all the moments that Sam wished for his sight, he found it was these moments more than anything else. These quiet little moments where it was just them. He could reach out – knew Adam would accept his touch, let him see with his fingers what he couldn’t see with his eyes – but it wasn’t the same. Especially not when so many of things from _Before_ were starting to slide away. Sometimes he had to focus hard to pull up the memories of the faces of his loved ones. It scared Sam sometimes to realize what he was losing little by little. That maybe, in the end, Lucifer was going to be right. His face would be the last and _only_ face that Sam was going to be able to see anymore.

“Knock it off.” Adam’s grumble was low and sleep heavy, full of the annoyance he usually showed first thing in the morning. They’d taken to talking out loud a little more, just to be able to hear one another, and because their silence tended to freak out the others. “It’s too freaking early for angst.”

Sam ducked his head a little and tried to hide his smile. “Samuel’s bellowing for us.”

“Ugh.”

That pretty much summed up both their feelings on it. Still, Adam started to get up, and Sam made himself start to move as well.

Their base had come a long way since they’d first moved in. It’d been a dump then, worn down by time and lack of people using it, but the bones of it were good. They had it all fixed up now and it had slowly become their home these past few months. Sam and Adam had claimed this room as their own, the one furthest back at the far corner of the dormitories, on the side that the others chose not to use, giving them as much privacy as possible. No one seemed to protest. Adam had jokingly pointed out that it was likely because they thought they were having sex and didn’t want to hear it.

They probably would’ve been surprised to find out that the two just slept together. There was no sex – neither one was interested in sex with anyone at the moment, let alone with their _brother_ – just sleep. They slept wrapped up in each other, which they had discovered was the best way to keep the nightmares at bay, or to comfort one another when some slipped through anyways.

The longer they were topside, the closer the two of them became, until sometimes Sam swore he had a hard time telling them apart. Adam just… he felt like a part of him. One that was just as real as the rest of him. And he knew Adam felt the same way. It led to some things that Sam might’ve once thought were awkward, and which he now have no serious thought.

Adam climbing out of bed and calling out “I’ll get the shower ready” was one of those things. Sam thought nothing of it as he gathered up their clothes and toiletries bag and made his way down the hall to the shower. Each hall had two bathrooms, both with showers. Since they had this hall to themselves, they didn’t have to worry about anyone coming in, though Sam still clicked the lock he’d installed anyways.

Showering with Adam wasn’t as strange as the others might think. It definitely wasn’t sexual. To them, it was no different than showering alone, and the soothing touches helped chase away the ache and chill that was always leftover from bad dreams.

It took them fifteen minutes to get themselves ready and make their way down the hall to the main area of their base.

The place was set up simple enough. The building was U-shaped, and two stories. Upstairs were the bedrooms, with the girls on the left and the boys on the right. Sam and Adam had taken the room at the back of the girls’ wing. The others took the rooms on the boys.

Downstairs, when you walked through the front door you walked right into the main entryway. It was a big, open space with the front desk/admissions area right at the center, and two staircases on either side to lead upstairs. To the right, the first door led to the large dining room, and the next door led to the kitchens. To the left, the first door was a living room, which they made their war room, and then a hallway that led to different offices, which they used as weapons storage, and even a medical bay in the large office at the back.

Behind the admissions desk and the staircases was a large door that led to a back patio, which dropped down into a sort of courtyard. It was inside the curve of the U, so it was perfectly sheltered, and they quickly turned it into a sparring/training ground. Sam and Adam made use of it when they were sure no one was watching.

All in all, it was a damn nice place, one Sam kind of wished he could show off to Bobby. Though, the old hunter would probably gripe about its lack of library. That was something that Sam intended to fix. He’d already thought about converting the bedroom next to theirs and making it storage for lore books. They needed more of those.

When the brothers finally got downstairs, they found that the dining room was already full, the others there eating a quick breakfast.

“Bout time you two got down here.” Jim said, his grin easy to hear. The more time that the cousins, as Adam liked to think of them, spent around Sam and Adam, the more comfortable they got. The only ones that didn’t seem comfortable were Samuel and Oscar. They held a strange sort of aloofness from everyone that bothered Sam, though the other cousins didn’t seem to notice or care. But Jim, Gwen, and Chris all got along rather well with Sam and Adam, and the two enjoyed their company.

Gwen chuckled and Sam heard her kick out a chair near her. “Have a seat and eat up. Samuel’s got a job for us.”

For us? Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise even as he let Adam lead him to the chair Gwen indicated. No one thought anything of it anymore as they watched the two move together. It was just normal now. “For us?” Sam asked as he sank down into the chair.

“Yeah, man.” Chris spoke through a mouthful of food, making it garbled and causing the others to groan, which only made him chuckle. He at least swallowed before continuing. “Time to come play with the big boys. You ready for it?”

Adam scoffed, dropping down onto the arm of Sam’s chair. “Are you?” He shot back, smirking. “I hope you can keep up, old man.”

The fact that Chris was a few years older than not just Adam, but Sam as well, had sparked a lot of teasing between Chris and Adam. The way that Adam joked was like a mix of Dean’s bite and sarcasm, tempered by Sam’s understanding of when to _back off_ or when it was too much.

Before the teasing could progress anymore, Samuel made his way into the room, calling out “All right, all right, that’s enough. We’ve got a lead on some shapeshifters who seem to rank higher on their food chain than others. Jim, Chris, I want you guys to go and get them and take them to a secure location so we can see what we get out of them. They’re our best bet on getting to the Alpha.” He tossed something down on the table, which Gwen reached forward to pick up. Then he turned towards Sam and Adam, who were drinking the coffee Adam had just finished preparing. “Sam, Adam, I’m sending you two with them. With Sam’s powers, you’re our best chance at telling if someone’s human or shifter. I just need you two to help point them in the right direction and let Jim and Chris take care of the rest.”

Despite the fact that the others had seemed to realize what good hunters Sam and Adam were, and despite Samuel’s willingness to send the two on smaller hunts, apparently he still didn’t trust them on the bigger ones. “Sure thing.” Sam said, keeping his voice casual.

When Samuel left, making sure they had their information, Adam muttered a low “Dick.”

“He’s just worried about you two, that’s all.” Gwen tried to soothe them.

Adam snorted his disbelief at that. Leaning forward, he grabbed what smelled like bacon, leaning back to munch on it. “He doesn’t trust us. He doesn’t trust anyone, really.” _//I think he knows we’re suspicious of his sacred ‘mission’//_

 _//Not like we’ve found anything//_ Sam sent back with a mental sigh. _//Three months and we’re still no closer to finding out what anyone would want with Alphas. There’s got to be something//_

 _//We’ll figure it out//_ The emotions that went with that thought were so steady and so sure. How Adam could be so confident, Sam didn’t know. He heard a mental chuckle before Adam said _//One of us has to be. It’s definitely not you, Sam-Sam. But that’s all right, I’ve got enough confidence for the both of us//_ Then Adam shifted and Sam felt something lift up in front of his face. _//Bacon?//_

What else could Sam do? Chuckling to himself, he opened his mouth and let Adam feed him some bacon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure I like this - it feels awkward to me. So, sorry about that, guys. But looking it over jsut seems to make it worse not better so I'm posting it and moving on :P Here, have a chapter in Adam's POV

Adam found it weird to head out onto a hunt with other people. For one, he wasn’t driving, which was definitely something he’d grown accustomed to. Sam couldn’t drive, of course, so every time they went anywhere that meant that Adam was the one behind the wheel. He liked the feeling of it. If he were honest, it was some of his favorite times, right there next to when they were free to wake up slowly, on their own, wrapped up in each other, their bond, and a warm blanket. There was just something about being behind the wheel of the car with Sam there next to him and no one else around that was just, relaxing. They didn’t have to pretend for anyone. No hiding the strength of their bond, no acting as if they weren’t as close as they were, no trying to keep themselves from showing any negative signs from Hell. They could just… _be_.

Plus, it helped that it relaxed _Sam_ , and a relaxed Sam meant a relaxed Adam.

Thinking of this bond thing between them didn’t give Adam the same sense of worry that it gave Sam. Then again, Sam hadn’t really had the time to get used to it quite like Adam had. Most of Sam’s time _down there_ had been spent being hurt – his moments alone with Adam hadn’t been anywhere near often enough. And when Lucifer took Sam, it’d left Adam to either be entertained by Michael or left alone to his own thoughts. There’d been plenty of time to think about this bond and what it meant for them. Being topside didn’t change any of that. The only change it brought to Adam was joy. He and Sam were _free_. If all they had to show for it were nightmares and a strange sort of soul/mind-bond… thing… was that really that bad a tradeoff? Sure, he could do without the memories, but, he could handle them. So long as Sam was with him, he could handle them.

The sound of a hum from Sam had Adam pulling out of his thoughts and tilting his head so he could sneak a look up at Sam’s face. They were in the back of the car, Chris and Jim up front, and they were wrapped in one another the way they always were.

 _//You’ll never have to handle them alone//_ Sam sent to him.

Adam smiled and closed his eyes. _//Neither will you//_

If there was anyone he had to be tied to for the rest of his life, he could’ve done a whole lot worse than Sam Winchester.

They hadn’t really known one another when they’d both ended up in the Cage. Their time together down there, plus the bond they shared, meant they now probably knew one another better than anyone else. Almost as well as they knew themselves, really.

The vibrations of the car started to slow down and Adam opened his eyes once more so he could look up around him. They were pulling in to a motel. It wasn’t that great looking of one, just a few rows of single story buildings that looked like they’d seen better days. Still, they weren’t in a huge city – Adam hadn’t paid attention to where they were going, really, but one of the signs they’d passed had told him St. Louis wasn’t that far away from here – so this was likely the best they were going to get.

Once they stopped, Sam got their bags while Adam went inside with Chris to go get their rooms. It bothered him, walking away from Sam and leaving him out there. He wanted to bring him in with him. He wanted to hold on to him and never let go. It took effort, and a constant reminder that Sam was right out there with Jim, he was safe, and Adam would know in an instant if anything happened to him. Plus, he’d be able to help heal him afterwards even if something did happen. They were fine. They’d be just fine.

That didn’t stop him from letting out a sigh of relief when they were back outside and Sam was in sight once more.

The team got two rooms; there was no way they were going to room together all in one room. It just wasn’t smart. However, that did make the idea of planning things not as easy. It was obvious Chris and Jim weren’t quite sure what to do here. They didn’t know how to include Sam and Adam with them. They’d never really seen them hunt – they had no idea how best to utilize them.

Adam saved them from having to figure anything out. Leaning against Sam’s arm, he smiled at the two. “Why don’t you guys head down to the police station and do your thing, and Sam and I will go back to our room and do some research.”

It didn’t escape Adam’s notice that their eyes flickered to Sam; they were likely wondering just how exactly he was supposed to help research. But, it wasn’t like he could impersonate an officer, and Adam saw as they both realized that. This was really the best place for Sam to be for now. Besides which, he could do a lot more research than these two realized.

The group split up, Chris and Jim heading to the station in their suits while Adam and Sam went down to their own room. Once inside, Adam stood for a moment and gave the room a slow sweep, able to feel that Sam was taking a look of his own. That was all he took, though. Just a look. Then he let go of Adam to make his way over to his bed. Adam joined him a second later after he’d grabbed the laptop. He waited until Sam settled and then flopped himself down on the bed. The amused huff that Sam let out had Adam grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes, yet he lifted his arm and let Adam slide underneath it until his back was against Sam’s side, legs curled up so he could put the laptop on them, and Sam had his legs stretched out in front of him. It was a comfortable way to sit.

“All right.” Adam wiggled until he was comfortable. Then, he flipped open the laptop and put his hands over the keys, waiting until it loaded before he typed the password in. Once he had it on and the internet open, he used his shoulder to nudge Sam. “Okay, where do we start?”

“Start with recent deaths in the area. Let’s get a look at what’s been going on around here.”

Working together was easy. Between Adam reading aloud, and Sam sneaking looks with Adam’s eyes when he got curious, they went through information quickly. They found all the recent deaths of not just this town, but its neighboring towns. Sure enough, Adam had been right. St. Louis wasn’t that far away.

It was _in_ St. Louis that they came across something that caught their eye. Though, not for the reasons they’d expected. It wasn’t the work of a shifter that they both saw. It was the work of something else entirely.

Adam might’ve clicked right past it if it hadn’t been for Sam reaching down to stop him. “Wait a second.” Every inch of Sam had gone tense. He was completely still underneath Adam, his focus mostly internal. The memories that were cropping up were too fast for Adam to really focus on, though he caught one face in there. That one face was enough to have him stilling as well. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible.

Adam tilted his head to better watch Sam’s face. “You don’t really think…”

“I’ve never come across another one.” Sam said slowly. “And that… that’s the work of a trickster. I’d know that style anywhere.”

Considering how much he’d hunted the trickster during that time loop, it wasn’t any wonder that Sam spotted his work so easily. But, how could that be? “Lucifer killed him.” Adam said slowly. He hated saying it, hated the way it made Sam flinch and ache inside, but he had to do it.

“He’s faked his death before.”

True. He had. What Adam knew of him, he’d learned from Sam, but that knowledge told him that it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility for Gabriel to have faked his death against his brother. Though, the idea that he’d done it and left Sam to clean up the mess, to jump into the freaking Cage, put a knot of anger in Adam’s gut. He shoved it down, though, because there was no point in it. There wasn’t any point at all in getting angry until they knew the truth of what was going on. And the only way they were going to do that… _//We should try to summon him//_

_//What?!//_

The shocked exclamation made Adam grin a bit. He always liked surprising Sam, at least in good ways. “I said we should summon him.” He said out loud. “The pagan half, though, not the other. If he did fake his death, the last thing we need is to out him. This is the only way we’re going to get answers, though. And you need answers, Sam.” He added that last bit before Sam could really try and form any of the protests that were playing in his mind. Sam needed these answers. Adam had been inside his head – he shared a freaking bond with the guy. He knew just how Sam felt about the trickster. If Adam could help him with that, either in a good way or even just getting closure, he was damn well going to do it.

When Sam gave a small nod, Adam grinned. Tonight, when everyone was asleep, they’d summon themselves a trickster.

* * *

Of course, other things had to take precedence. They were here on a case, after all, and there was no way that they could neglect that just because they suspected an archangel they thought was dead was actually alive. The two did their research and Sam amazed Adam once more with his ability to take a minimal amount of information and make random leaps that somehow ended up proving correct. Somehow, from the information they gathered he narrowed down a list of suspects for them, though he warned Adam that a it might not mean anything because shapeshifters very rarely stayed in one skin for long.

He narrowed that list down even more when Chris and Jim got back. Eventually, they had a few families to take a look at, some places to poke around – but it was late enough at night that it all had to wait for tomorrow.

“You guys wanna join us for some dinner?” Jim offered.

Any other time and Adam probably would’ve agreed. But he could feel the nerves and anticipation building inside of Sam, and honestly it was starting to build in him too. The longer this took, the more they both began to wonder and worry, albeit for slightly different reasons. Sam worried about Gabriel, about whether he was really alive, about if he’d faked his death or if he was really gone, and what that all meant. Adam… well, Adam worried about Sam. Whatever answers they got tonight, they weren’t going to be easy ones. They were going to hurt him. Ideally, this would be best done back at the base where they could slip off into the woods and get some kind of privacy and _time_ – not out in the middle of a case. But there was no way either one of them was going to wait.

Pasting on a smile, Adam leaned himself back against Sam, letting his big brother wrap an arm around his waist to anchor him there, and he prepared to lie for them both. “That sounds great, it does, but Sam’s got a few things to follow up on and he’s an idiot who won’t get some sleep until he does.

The others laughed when Sam scowled and gave him a mock shake. He played along, though. It was easy for Sam to pretend to joke with them. His eyes were usually what gave him away and they were currently covered with sunglasses. “Hey, you’ve got to stay on top these things. Shifters aren’t easy to catch and I’d like to catch this one before it skips town.”

Jim and Chris both straightened up a little at that. “You think that’s a risk?” Jim asked him, sounding serious.

There was a moment where Sam hesitated. Then he gave this small, half-shrug. “It’s always a risk with shifters. Especially if they catch wind of hunters. All they need to do is shift into someone else and move on, start all over somewhere else. Our best bet is laying as low as possible and trying to scope things out. But… something in the kills we’ve seen makes me think this is a bit more personal. There’s something that ties him to this town, I think. Even when he branches out around here, he still keeps coming back here. There’s something that draws him here. We figure out what this is, we’ll figure out where to find him.”

It kind of amused Adam a little to watch the way the other two responded to the confidence in Sam’s tone. Personally, Adam thought that these Campbells were far too used to having someone lead them. Without that, they’d been adrift, and they’d latched on to the first leader that stepped up to take over – Samuel. He’d fit himself far more easily into that role than should’ve been possible. These people, they needed to be led for some reason. Maybe that was how they’d been raised? He didn’t know. He just knew it was weird.

But, even though Samuel was their leader, there was a sense of natural leadership to Sam sometimes. When he got to talking about things that he was confident about, he had this energy about him that made those around him want to stand up at attention and listen.

He teased him about it when they were back in their room. “You see the way they snapped to it back there?” Adam threw himself down on the bed and grinned at Sam. “If you ever felt like taking over, Samuel wouldn’t stand a chance. It’d take barely anything to convince these guys to follow you instead of him.”

True to form, Sam shrugged that off. He wasn’t the type to think of leading anyone. “The last thing they need is me in charge of them. I think I’ve proven time and again my choices aren’t exactly to be trusted.”

That wiped the smile off Adam’s face. The worst part was, he knew how much Sam believed that. He wasn’t saying that to feel sorry for himself, or because he wanted Adam to pity him. He was saying it because he honestly believed it. He believed that he made terrible choices and that they weren’t to be trusted. Underneath that, Adam caught the extra thoughts, the ones that said that it was good he had Adam with him now, because at least he’d have someone with him at all times who could make sure he wasn’t messing up again. That he wasn’t making all the wrong choices.

Before Adam even thought about it he was up off the bed and across the room. Pulling Sam into his arms wasn’t even a thought – he just did it.

One of the biggest things that he’d learned in his time with Sam was that there was no one out there who doubted Sam, who _hated_ him, more than Sam did himself. All that time spent with Lucifer hadn’t made any of that better. It’d made it so much worse. Though no one else would be able to see it, Adam knew intimately just how much Sam hated himself and how much he believed he was wrong and broken. Cursed, even. It broke Adam’s heart every time he felt it, every time he heard those thoughts. The fact that it all seemed natural to Sam, just a fact of life, only made Adam hurt more.

He flung his arms around Sam’s neck when he got close and held on tight. Sam responded immediately, pulling him in and holding him close. He didn’t say anything – neither of them did. What could they say? They both knew what the problem was here, but Sam didn’t quite understand why it bothered Adam so much, and Adam knew there was no way he’d be able to explain it to him. It was something he was going to have to _show_ Sam. And that – that would take time.

After a little while of holding on to one another, Sam patted Adam’s back and then kissed the side of his head in absent comfort. “Come on. If we’re going to do this, we should probably get started.”

Adam wiped at his face with his sleeve as he pulled back. “I thought we were going to find somewhere else to do this?”

“There’s no real point.” Sam said, shrugging. “I can adjust our wards in here to let him in. I figured we could try a prayer, too, before we try summoning him.”

“A prayer.”

Nodding, Sam pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Adam, who fumbled only for a second before he got hold of it. When he looked he found he was holding on to a pen. It only took him a second to figure out what to do. The image was there in Sam’s mind. He could see the symbol and what needed to be done to change it. Sam waited as Adam moved over and added the extra lines that would allow Gabriel through their wards. Then, once the pen was capped and Adam was back at Sam’s side, the older Winchester nodded his head.

Adam watched as Sam relaxed himself. Though his sunglasses still hid his eyes, something he’d taken to doing lately after getting frustrated with how uncomfortable people could get when they realized his eyes didn’t track them, Adam knew that he’d closed them. Everything within him relaxed as he sent out a prayer. Without thinking about it, Adam leaned n towards him a little more, drawn in by the peaceful feeling that came with prayer for Sam.

There was a moment when the prayer was done that both of them waited. When it stretched on, they were sure that nothing was going to come of it. That there would be no answer.

Then they both felt it. Power, building by them. They turned at just the same time and Adam watched as someone appeared on their bed. One glimpse and he knew who it was – and that their hunch had been right. _Gabriel was alive_.

The trickster was lounging on the bed with a bright grin on his face and a lewd wiggle of his eyebrows. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite moose!” His eyes slanted over to Adam, a bit surprised and then curious. “And not with the Winchester I expected to see you with.”

Amused despite himself, Adam shook his head. “Not a Winchester.”

There was a pause and then Gabriel’s grin shifted into a smirk that carried a whole lot more amusement. “Could’ve fooled me, kiddo.”

So many different emotions were rolling around in Sam it was hard to tell which was which, even for Adam. His stomach was twisting in sympathy for what Sam was feeling. Without even thinking about it, or realizing he was doing it, he found himself leaning in towards his big brother and offering comfort the only way he could – with his body and with a warm swell of emotion over their bond. Wrapped up in Sam, he missed the curious look that Gabriel sent his way.

By the time he looked back, Gabriel’s expression had smoothed back out again, and his lips were once more twisted into a smirk.

He didn’t get the chance to speak again. Sam finally found his voice and asked the first question in his mind. “How are you still alive?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Gabriel pointed out. He pushed himself up on the bed and curled his legs in until they were crossed under him. Then he pulled what looked to be a package of gummy bears from out of nowhere. A moment later he had them open and was popping a blue one into his mouth. Adam curled his lip up in disgust when the archangel just spoke around it. “I guess it helps to have friends in high places though, huh? I woke up a few months ago in the middle of that empty hotel. Best as I can guess, Dad decided to pay a visit, though he didn’t exactly stick around to chat.” There was a wealth of bitterness in those words that made both Sam and Adam want to reach out to him. They didn’t get the chance. Gabriel barreled on, brushing past his resurrection and straight into everything else. “How’d you know I was alive, by the way?”

“You’re not exactly subtle.” Sam said, gesturing over to where the laptop sat on the table.

Gabriel looked over and raised his eyebrows. “Ah.” When he looked back at them, he shrugged and tossed another gummy bear into his mouth. Green, this time. “Well then, you know my little story. What about yours? I mean, I gotta say, I’m surprised to see you, kiddo. Last I heard you’d taken a swan dive with my big bros.”

The way that Gabriel said it was mocking and flippant; almost enough to set Adam’s back up. It probably would have, too, if he didn’t have Sam’s knowledge of this being inside of his head, and his own eyes to observe with. There was a tension in the way that Gabriel held himself. A firm press of his lips after he spoke, a twist to his mouth when he did. Those things gave him away. He didn’t like what he was saying. As Sam’s memories told him, Gabriel used humor as a shield. This time it seemed to be a shield against pain. Was it pain at the idea of his brothers locked up, or of Sam going into the Cage?

Sam had been following Adam’s thoughts. It was easy for them to do. Nothing in their heads was private. He took it all in, same as his own thoughts, and didn’t miss a beat. His own lips quirked up and he matched him, shield for shield, using his own flippant words to hide his pain. “Yeah, well, I’m back now. Even managed to bring Adam back out with me.”

“Ahh, yes, your very own ‘brother from another mother’, literally.” He smirked at Adam and wiggled his eyebrows in a way that probably shouldn’t have been as amusing as it was. “Sounds like quite a story. You Winchesters, you always manage to surprise me, I’ll give you that.” When he turned back to Sam, there was something just a bit softer on his face, something that gave Adam hope for what he knew Sam felt inside. “So, you’re back on earth and you decide to look up little old me? I’m touched, kiddo. Was this just a social call, or was there something I could help you with?” He gave Sam a sultry look there to make it clear just what he was offering. The look wasn’t a lie, Adam sensed, but he also had the feeling it wasn’t entirely real. That it might be just as much to see Adam’s reaction as it was to see Sam’s reaction. Well, more fool him. Adam didn’t give a damn and Sam couldn’t see it on his own.

Still, Adam could feel how out of sorts Sam was, how much just hearing Gabriel’s voice had thrown him, and he stepped up to the plate. “It’s more a ‘congrats your alive’ kind of thing. Minus the confetti and streamers.”

Gabriel flashed him a grin. “Kid, I like your style.”

“My life is complete.” Adam deadpanned.

Letting out a laugh, Gabriel pushed himself up from their bed, and he tipped the two a wink. “Well, fun as this whole thing has been, I’m sensing you two are about to have company and I’m not really up to announcing to the world that I’m alive.”

“Neither are we.” Sam said, finding his voice enough to make that point.

Gabriel tilted his head a bit and studied him. In his eyes flashed a shrewdness that hadn’t showed before. Then it was gone again, buried under the mocking playboy, and Adam found himself even more curious about this being. “Seems like we’ve got an understanding, then.” He paused and someone knocked at the door. Grinning, Gabriel lifted a hand in a mock salute and gave a happy little “Later, kiddies!” before he vanished with a snap.


	9. Chapter 9

The knock on the door had been their cousins coming to tell them that they had another body – and a potential lead. For Sam and Adam, that meant coming along discreetly and using Sam’s senses to try and find anyone nearby who might set him off. It turned out to be the perfect plan. Their shifter was stupid enough to come back to the scene of the crime and watch from a distance. Likely to make sure that there was nothing that would lead them to him, or checking to see if any hunters were really involved. To Sam, this whole kill screamed of a test, one that was made solely to see if hunters were around.

Sam felt him when he and Adam wandered into the crowd. They were outside an apartment building with plenty of nearby places for someone to hide. It was in an alley close by – at least, as best as he could guess with the look he’d gotten from Adam – where he could feel the shifter. It was like this strange, ever changing sense in his head, like water flowing and changing. _//Over this way//_ Sam sent to Adam. They steered themselves carefully, trying not to be seen.

It was Adam who came up with the plan for them. From the backpack he’d carried with them, he pulled out the sight stick that Sam was still secretly learning how to use and he unfolded it, pressing it into Sam’s hand. Having one had come in handy a few times on their previous hunts. A blind man with a cane was rather easily dismissed just about anywhere.

The next thing he handed Sam was a beanie, which he quickly pulled on Sam’s head and adjusted for him. _//There//_ Adam patted the sides of Sam’s head and then dropped his hands. _//Keep your head down and it’s likely he won’t even really notice or realize who you are. The way the alley’s set up, it’d be smarter for him to press behind the dumpster and wait for us to pass than to try and slip out. When we get up close…//_

 _//…knock him out//_ Sam sent back. Knocking out a shifter wasn’t really easy; they were fast and they were strong. It could be done, though. They were just going to have to be doubly careful with the cops so close by.

Adam was following his thoughts and had apparently thought of that as well. He signaled Chris and then waited a second before his emotions turned pleased. _//There. Jim is going to keep the cops distracted while Chris gets the car. He’ll meet us at the end of the alley with the car. We’re just going to have to be quick. Are you ready for this?//_

Adjusting the cane in his hand, Sam reached out with his other one and let his fingers curl into the curve of Adam’s inner elbow. _//Let’s do this//_

* * *

Their plan went off without much of a hitch. No real hitch at all, in Sam’s books. They got the shifter and he was currently being taken somewhere by Chris and Jim – somewhere that Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to know about. They’d be asking him questions to try and get him to tell them where the Alpha was. Sam knew how that questioning was going to go. This shifter was a killer, someone who’d killed plenty of people, and if necessary Sam was capable of getting his questions answered from a monster, but what they were going to do was just, it was too close to some current memories for Sam to handle it.

Besides, Adam was too busy hustling Sam back to the motel room for them to even think about going after the others. Because while they’d managed to take down the shifter, Sam had been forced to wrestle a bit with him before subduing him. That meant that he was dirty, a little bruised, and his head throbbed like mad from where he’d slammed into the wall. All in all not a bad set of injuries. He’d definitely had worse. Adam was just never fond of when Sam got hurt.

 _//OF course not, you idiot!//_ Adam’s mind voice sounded incredulous and angry both. _//I’m never going to be okay with you being hurt//_

_//It’s not that bad//_

_//I don’t care//_

He was just pulling open the door to their room when Sam felt another presence in there beyond their warding. It was enough to make him falter for just half a second before he kept going inside. This wasn’t a malevolent presence. At least, he didn’t think it was. As they got inside, Sam turned his head in the direction of all that power he could feel, power that was so reminiscent of the other archangels he’d known and yet so _different_. It didn’t scare him, not in the way that Lucifer and Michael did. It scared him because it – it felt safe. “Hello, Gabriel.”

Adam startled against Sam’s side. He’d been too focused on Sam to pay attention to much else; even the impressions that Sam was picking up.

The archangel let out a low whistle. Judging by the sound, he had to be over on the bed. “What happened to you two?”

“Shifter.” Sam said simply.

“Ooh, fun, fun.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam let go of Adam to shrug off his jacket. His brother was there immediately to help him get it off and to take it and put it up for him. As much as he wanted to stand here and find out what it was that Gabriel wanted, or why he was here, he was also filthy and smelled like a dumpster. Adam was thinking the same thing and he nudged Sam in the direction of the bathroom. _//Go get clean. I’ll find out what he’s here for//_

 _//Don’t… don’t chase him away or anything//_ Sam sent back hesitantly.

He felt Adam’s humor like warm, crisp apple flavoring his mind. _//I’m not going to scare away your crush. Now get in there and get clean before you make our whole room reek. I’ll bring you in clothes in a minute or two//_ “Quit stinking up our room.” He said out loud, giving Sam a small push. “You smell like you two rolled through the whole dumpster. Go wash it off.”

It was easy to feel the humor rolling off of Gabriel. “If you need a little help getting behind your ears, I’m more than happy to volunteer!” he called after him as Sam stepped into the bathroom. The hunter shut the door behind him with a quick click. He felt Adam’s laughter in his mind; his brother able to feel Sam’s embarrassment through the bond. _//Asshole//_ Sam sent to him.

He got a laugh in response. Smiling, Sam shook his head and felt his way over towards the tub. He really did need to get clean.

* * *

The room fell quiet as Sam shut himself in the bathroom. Adam waited deliberately. He could feel how caught up in his own head Sam was and he didn’t want to disturb him too much. Plus, he didn’t think that Gabriel would answer anything all that honestly if he thought Sam could hear them. So Adam waited until the shower had turned on before he turned himself until he could face the other occupant of the room. He wasted no time in asking him, “What are you doing here?”

Gabriel raised both his eyebrows and put on a look of mock affront. “What, you guys can call me but I’m not allowed to come visit you?”

There was more to it than that. Adam wasn’t stupid; he could see it all over Gabriel’s face. God dammit, it wasn’t hard to read on his face some of the same things that Adam had felt inside of Sam when he thought of this guy. So it wasn’t just a one-sided thing. It was something that had the potential to be more. To be real. And that scared the hell out of Adam, though not for the reasons others might suspect. As far as he and Sam had come since they’d returned, this guy right here had the potential to either make it so much better, or he could destroy it all. With that in mind, Adam looked right at Gabriel and said “Be careful with him.” His voice was low and carried a definite hint of warning to it. As did the steady way that he stared at the archangel, without any of the fear that most people would show.

The seriousness of his tone seemed to inspire something similar in Gabriel. He looked at Adam for a moment in an assessing way. “I don’t plan on torturing him, kiddo.”

“Do you know one of the things that Lucifer liked to do down there?” Adam asked abruptly. Gabriel’s expression changed, turning wary and sheltered, but Adam didn’t give him any time to say anything. “He liked to remind Sam of all his mistakes. All his failures. Every single life that was lost because of him. Your name was in the top five every single time.”

That had Gabriel’s mouth actually dropping open and his eyebrows shooting up almost to his hairline. “ _Me?_ Why? Sam wasn’t the one who jabbed a damn blade through my chest!”

Adam huffed out a mirthless laugh. “That’s what he tried to argue.” All of a sudden Adam’s voice changed, turning just a bit silkier, a bit smothering – a disturbing mockery of Lucifer’s voice. “He never would’ve been there if it weren’t for you, Sam. You had to infect my brother with the same poison with which you infected every other soul you touched. You _tainted_ him.  He was there because of you, Sam. Because you couldn’t listen to the lessons he tried to teach you before you broke the world. Because you couldn’t just say yes to me a little sooner. I may have been the one to kill him, but your hand was on the blade as surely as mine was, my little abomination.”

The look on Gabriel’s face was nothing short of horrified.

Seeing it, Adam nodded. Maybe now Gabriel would understand just how serious he was. “You see why I’m telling you to be careful with him? You mean a lot to him, whether you realize it or not. Why else do you think we had to try and find out you were alive the instant we got a hint of something that seemed like you? That was all it was earlier. We just had to know that you were alive. Now you’re here and you’re visiting us, and… just, look… I get the feeling Sam was a bit broken even before the Cage. Now?” Adam paused and huffed out a breath. “I don’t know if there’s a word for how damaged we are. We’re not idiots – we know we’re screwed up.”

His words seemed to just keep surprising Gabriel. The horror that had been on his face wasn’t gone, but it was hidden underneath something curious, something that had layers to it Adam couldn’t even begin to comprehend. “You’re a blunt one, aren’t you?”

Adam snorted. “I wasn’t raised by John – I’m not allergic to feelings and conversations. My Mom taught me to talk about things when they’re important. There’s nothing more important to me than Sam. He protected me every way he could down there. It’s the least I can do to return the favor up here.”

“I’m not here to hurt him.” Gabriel said, low and sincere. “I’ve always liked him, all right? Why do you think I’m here? He’s a good kid – he doesn’t deserve most of the shit that’s been tossed his way.”

“You’ll be hard pressed to convince him of that.”

Sadness flashed across Gabriel’s face. “I’m not sure I could.”

“Well you better figure it out then.” Adam said bluntly. He pushed up off the bed and moved over to Sam’s bag. Sifting through, he found what he was looking for and he gathered up the change of clothes, straightening himself back up once he had them all. He met Gabriel’s gaze across the room and there were none of the masks that Adam knew – through Sam – were so often there. Good. That meant he was taking this seriously. Holding Gabriel’s gaze, Adam kept his voice even as he told him “You string him along and decide later he’s too much, it’ll break him, and then I swear to you I’ll find a way to break you. But if you decide to stick around, _really_ stick around? I’ll help you any way I can. Sam deserves to be happy.”

“And what about you?”

Adam’s lips curved up into a smirk. “Haven’t you realized yet? We’re a package deal, in more ways than you probably realize. You don’t get one without the other. So think about that too, while you’re at it.” Then he gave Gabriel one last, searching look before he turned and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Sam had no doubts that Adam and Gabriel had talked to one another while he was in the shower. Their behavior the rest of that evening was testament to that. But, though he could’ve listened in before or he could’ve looked and found the memory now, he didn’t. He let whatever it was stay between the two of them. Still, he had to admit he was tempted to find out when he came out from the shower and found that Gabriel was still there, or when he actually stuck around. He didn’t give any reason why. He just snapped himself up a chair to sit in, some snacks, and a bigger TV.

He didn’t even say anything when Sam and Adam stretched out together on the bed. Though that had to bring up questions for him, the only thing he did was watch them for a second. Then he clearly announced “We’re going to watch something funny, cause you two look like you need to relax.”

It was stupid and ridiculous and _weird_ , yet neither Sam nor Adam protested. There was absolutely no reason that Gabriel should be here right now just hanging out with them and watching a movie. They both had time to kill while they waited for their cousins to come back; that didn’t explain why Gabriel was sticking around, though. Sam just chalked it up to whatever the conversation had been while he was showering and he figured he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. There was no denying the idea of spending time with Gabriel was an appealing one.

Sam stretched himself out on the bed and laid his head in Adam’s lap while Adam sat cross legged so he could watch the movie. Though Sam could peek through Adam’s eyes, he was just as content to lay there.

Gabriel didn’t mention anything about it. To his credit, Gabriel didn’t comment on _any_ of the things Sam knew weirded other people out.

At least, not up until the moment that Sam came back from a bathroom break and tripped over something on the floor. Only Adam’s reflexes kept him from falling on his face. He shot off the bed and caught Sam up before he could hit the ground.

“Woah there, sasquatch.” Gabriel’s voice was laced heavily with teasing and Sam could hear the smile he was wearing. “Watch where you’re going.”

“How about not leaving shit on the ground, jackass?” Adam snapped. “It was your damn shoes he tripped over.”

The idea that Gabriel had kicked off his shoes to get comfortable as he hung out here was one that Sam found he surprisingly enjoyed. He brushed past that, though, as other things started to piece together. Things that he hadn’t really paid a whole lot of attention to before. Lifting a hand, he laid it on Adam’s shoulder to keep him from saying anything else. “Adam – I don’t think he knows.”

He felt his brother spin to face him. “What do you mean he doesn’t know?”

“Think about it.” Sam said, his voice getting stronger as he became more sure of his words. “Every time we’ve been around him so far, you’ve been right there, touching me, and I’ve had my sunglasses on. I don’t…” Sam paused, swallowing. “I don’t think he realized.”

The room went quiet as the realization sank in. The fact that Gabriel might not have realized that Sam was _blind_ – what did that say about the damage to Sam’s eyes? What did that say about Gabriel? How could he not have noticed? Was there… was there really not anything wrong with Sam’s eyes that the archangel couldn’t even notice when he looked at him? Or was it some weird mojo thing that kept him from seeing it? If so, did it keep him from seeing other things? Because so far he hadn’t said a word about whatever this thing was between Adam and Sam, and Sam was sure it wasn’t just out of politeness sake.

The weight of Gabriel’s gaze was easy for Sam to feel. He didn’t have to use Adam’s eyes to know that he was being stared at. “What are you two talking about?” Gabriel sounded so much more serious than before. All signs of levity were gone from his voice.

“I can’t see.” Sam said bluntly. It was the best way to do it, he knew. And because he also knew that Gabriel wouldn’t be satisfied with just that, he added on, his voice softer “And you can’t fix it. Trust me. Not even Michael could fix it when Adam persuaded him to try. Lucifer wanted his face to be the last thing I ever saw.”

The sound that Gabriel made was somewhere between a gasp and something else that Sam didn’t have a name for; something painful sounding. “ _Sam_ …”

Adam’s hands tightened supportively on Sam. It was his silent way of saying that he was here, he was with him, and it helped Sam find enough calm to keep his voice even. To shrug his shoulder like this was all no big deal. “It’s all right, Gabriel. I’ve had a few centuries to get used to the idea.”

“You weren’t down there that long.” Gabriel blurted out, the words almost ripped from him.

Lifting an eyebrow, Sam tilted a pitying look his direction. “You better than anyone should understand. I guess time loops are something archangels are fond of.” Sam hadn’t meant for those words to come out as bitter as they had. He swallowed down the bile and shrugged his shoulder again. “I was inside the Cage, body and soul. It wasn’t hard for him to manipulate bits of the Cage around me. Sometimes he’d let me keep my days, stay there with Adam. Sometimes he could make a day seem like twenty years. It depended on his mood or how tired he was. Grace recharges slowly down there.”

There was a moment of quiet where it felt like the whole world was holding its breath. Sam wasn’t at all surprised when he felt the shift in power, heard the flutter of wings, and Gabriel vanished from the room. In so many ways he and the trickster/archangel were too much alike. Both of them tended to run when things got too hard. If Sam had the capability to fly, he probably would’ve left this conversation a while ago. He couldn’t blame Gabriel for running. It was a lot to take in.

Gentle hands steered Sam back towards the bed. _//Come on, Sam-Sam. There’s no telling when the cousins are going to show up. We might as well get some sleep until then//_

Sleep. Yeah, right. Sam doubted that would happen. Still, he let himself get laid down in the bed, let Adam curl up behind him and wrap around him as best as he could, and it didn’t make it better but it made it a little easier to breathe. This had been a hell of a trip so far. A hell of a _strange_ trip. Nothing had gone at all like he’d expected. They’d found out Gabriel was alive, prayed and had him actually show up, and then they’d had a weird and awkward conversation that had been cut short by a case, only to find him in their room when they got back. Then, then there’d been all this, and Sam just… he just…

Adam’s hand rubbed against Sam’s chest, right over his heart, and he murmured a soft “Shh.” _//We’ll figure it out later, Sam. Just shut your brain off for a little while. Things will make more sense once you’ve had a bit of rest//_

He hoped Adam was right. Because right now, nothing seemed to make any sense at all.

Closing his eyes, Sam took a few steadying breaths and tried to let himself relax down into sleep. It wasn’t easy to come by. Eventually he found it and drifted off, unaware of his brother still awake behind him, keeping him in his protective hold and murmuring promises against his hair. Promises to keep him safe. To protect Sam the way that Sam had protected him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally moving forward in plot! Thanks for being patient, everyone, and I hope you're still enjoying this. Some of the stuff with Gabriel felt kind of awkward and poorly done to me, and I hope I didn't lose too many of you from it. For those of you still here, enjoy a longer chapter :)

It took three days before they saw Gabriel again. Three days in which the boys kept themselves busy and tried their best to avoid thinking about the archangel who’d run away from them. While Sam understood the reasons why Gabriel had run, it didn’t help his insecurities from flaring up. His worries that the archangel was going to decide this was way too much for him to deal with. Why would he want to, anyways? It wasn’t like they’d ever done anything more than flirt before Gabriel had, before he’d died. There’d been nothing real there between them. Nothing that really would’ve given Sam the right to pray to Gabriel and call him to him just so that he could see he was alive.

Hell, he was lucky Gabriel had humored him as much as he had. Coming back, hanging out, acting like they were normal, all the while pretending like he wasn’t hanging out with the guy who had dragged two of his brothers down into a Cage to spend all of eternity. Of course Gabriel had just been humoring him. Why else would he have stayed?

The whole ‘blind’ thing had probably just been a little too much. Knowing that your brothers were down there was one thing – hearing about the things they did was something else entirely. Sam should’ve just kept his mouth shut about it. _It’s a good thing we didn’t tell him about whatever this weird bond thing is. Who knows how he would’ve reacted to that. Or to my powers returning._

 _//He would’ve reacted just fine//_ Adam’s thoughts slid quietly in over Sam’s, softer than his and a bit soothing.

The two were once more curled up in the back of a car together. It’d taken a few days before their cousins had managed to get answers – just hints that the Alpha was on the move, most likely heading towards Utah at the moment – and they were on their way back to the Campbell Compound now. Sam had been, well, he’d been _brooding_ for most of the car ride. He couldn’t really help it. It had his tone just a bit sulky now as he sent back _//You don’t know that//_

_//Dude, we threw a lot at him, Sam. Like you were thinking before – you and him have a history, yes, and a huge one, but you hadn’t ever really had the chance to just talk. Now suddenly you’re both alive again and all this stuff is getting thrown in his face. Give him a bit of time to process it. If he doesn’t come back, well, that’s his loss. But don’t cut him out of the picture yet//_

_//And if he does?//_

Sam felt the smile in Adam’s mind voice, bright and sweet. _//Then we’ll go from there. I know how you feel about him, Sam-Sam. It’s okay. I’m pretty sure he feels the same way about you, and that was even before I got to meet the guy face to face. Just, give him time to get settled//_

The idea of even mental speaking about the feelings that he’d always tried to keep so hidden about the trickster/archangel, it made Sam’s stomach twist a little. He’d never let himself do more than fantasize before… before everything had gone down. What was the point? The abomination and the archangel? As soon as he knew who Gabriel was, he’d known that he didn’t stand a chance. Not someone as filthy as him. No angel would ever want him like that. Now? Sam could only imagine the disgusting mess that his soul looked like after the Cage. It hurt some days to think of how he must look, almost as much as it hurt to think of what the darkness of his soul might be doing to the lightness of Adam’s.

That brought up another point, one which neither one of them had brought up so far. Sam drew Adam a little closer and breathed in the scent of the cheap motel shampoo he’d used. They needed to make a store run and get more of that herbal stuff that Adam liked to use. Grounding himself in that smell, he cautiously started to speak, pointing out something that really need to be said. _//Ads, even if… even if Gabriel was stupid enough to want to, to try something with me//_ and he wasn’t even going to point out how ludicrous that idea was, _//I don’t think… it’s not going to work. Not with us, tied together like this or whatever it is//_

_//Why not?//_

That simple question threw Sam a little. Why not? Wasn’t it obvious? He didn’t understand what Adam was asking him. _//What do you mean?//_

 _//Why can’t it work?//_ Adam asked him. He tilted his face, his nose tracing along Sam’s collarbone until it came up to rest in the hollow of his throat. _//Can I be blunt, Sam?//_

_//Yeah, of course//_

He felt Adam nod and then felt it as his mind swirled a little while he tried to gather together all his thoughts. Sam gave him the courtesy of pulling back just enough that he wasn’t directly watching all those thoughts. He’d let Adam bring them to him in his own time.

It only took a minute for Adam to get everything in order. When he finally began to speak again, he stunned Sam with what he had to say. _//Whatever happened to us, Sam, it tied us together deeper than I think either one of us knows. I can’t picture my life without you in it anymore. We both know that we can’t physically be apart anymore. This bond, it doesn’t let us, and to be honest I really don’t want to be away from you. Whatever this is, it’s a part of us now, and I wouldn’t give it up for the world//_ He paused and then drew in a breath, letting it out so that it blew softly against Sam’s skin. _//If you and Gabriel decided to try some kind of relationship, it could work. It wouldn’t be normal, but it could work. It’d just have to be a relationship that included all of us. If he’s willing to work with that, we could easily make it work. There are plenty of polyamorous relationships out there//_

The idea of doing it like that hadn’t even occurred to Sam. Yet, he couldn’t discount it, no matter how some part of him tried to whisper that it was weird. Adam was right – there was no way Sam could picture his life without Adam in it, and he didn’t really want to. Anything that either one of them did, they’d have to do it together. Any relationship they had, it was going to have to be together. Neither one of them could manage to sleep without having the other one there, they had to touch one another multiple times through the day, they couldn’t even manage to get too far apart without problems happening. Their lives were always going to include one another. It made sense that that would bleed over into their relationships.

 _//Don’t you… don’t you want a wife some day? Kids? A home?//_ Sam asked. He’d seen that old desire in Adam’s mind before.

His brother gave him a small squeeze and sent so much love down the bond it was staggering. _//I’m going to sound ridiculously cheesy for a minute, but – I’ve got a home. Wherever you are, that’s home now, Sam. As for a wife and kids, I just, I don’t know. I don’t think I could bring myself to have those in this kind of world. I don’t know that I could bring kids into this kind of life//_

Sam nodded his agreement. He felt the same way. _//I know it’s not much of a consolation, but you’ll have me at least. I’m not going anywhere//_

_//That’s not a consolation. That’s one hell of a prize, Sam-Sam//_

_//Sap//_ Sam sent back. Still, he pressed a light kiss against Adam’s hair.

He felt Adam’s chuckle both inside and out. _//Yeah, you like it. But seriously here, Sam. I’m happy with what we have, and I’d be happy if we found more with Gabriel. You care for him, a lot, and even without our bond sharing your emotions with me I think I could come to care about him on my own. He seems like a good guy, with a great sense of humor and a nice ass//_

That last part had Sam turning his head to try and smother his laughter. _//Adam!//_

 _//What?//_ The faux-innocence in that question didn’t work. Especially not when he could feel Adam’s humor and the smile that was pressed against his skin.

 _//You’re terrible//_ Sam told him.

 _//If by terrible, you mean awesome, then yeah. You’re right. But we weren’t discussing my awesomeness//_ Shifting around a little against Sam, the younger man turned himself enough that he could nose against the side of Sam’s neck while his hand lifted up to cup Sam’s cheek and stroke lightly over the slight hint of stubble growing in there. _//I’m not saying let’s go and jump him the next time we see him, but I_ am _saying that we shouldn’t discount what he brings to us just because we’re afraid he won’t want us. We won’t know unless we try//_

_//And what about this whole bond thing?//_

Adam shrugged one shoulder. _//Let him think what he wants for now. We’ve given him a lot so far. Let him earn the rest of it//_

Amusement tugged at Sam’s lips. He pulled Adam in closer, adjusting his hold on him, and let his eyes drift closed behind his sunglasses. Neither man said anything else; there wasn’t really anything to be said. They just stayed there with one another and relaxed as the vibrations of the car lulled them both down into a state of almost-sleep.

By the time they arrived back at the compound, it was late at night and most of the place was going to be asleep, they knew. All except Samuel.

He was there to greet them at the door. Sam tried not to be bothered by the fact that Samuel took Chris and Jim with him down to an office to go and talk, and he very clearly dismissed Adam and Sam to bed. While he was starting to trust them more and more, it seemed he wasn’t ready to trust them with any serious plans yet. That grated. They’d been with him for a while now and they still had no idea what was going on or why they were hunting Alphas.

As Sam and Adam tiredly made their way towards their room, something in the air drew Sam’s attention. As soon as he clicked what it was, picking it up behind all the warding that was put up, his eyebrows shot up. _//We’ve got company//_ He couldn’t help the little thrill that ran through him at that, as well as the seed of worry that niggled away inside him.

Adam leaned in reassuringly, staying pressed against him until they reached their door. When they did, he stepped back just enough to let Sam step in first, a habit the older hunter couldn’t quite break. He moved in first and let his senses scan over the room to make sure there was nothing and no one hidden in here. The only thing he sensed was Gabriel, coming from a direction that said he had to be sitting in Adam’s desk chair.

It was easy for Sam to feel Gabriel’s surprise and amusement when Adam stepped in after Sam and greeted him with a wave and a “Hey, Gabe” before he made straight for the bed.

Sam shot a hand out and caught hold of his brother’s arm, stopping him before he could reach it. “Your clothes still smell like that smoky motel room.” Just the thought of it made Sam wrinkle his nose. That motel room had smelled rather gross. Most of them did, he just seemed to notice it more often now that he couldn’t see. “At least change before you get in there.”

“I can do it tomorrow.” Adam said, a whine edging in his voice. He really _was_ tired, though mostly he was just trying to fuck with Sam right now. “I’ve got to wash our sheets anyways.”

“I’m not sleeping in a bed that smells like smoke and crappy detergent.”

He felt Adam roll his eyes. Underneath it was a warmth and humor that took the sting out of any of it, though. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Even as he grumbled, he moved over to the dresser to grab a change of clothes.

Their interactions had Gabriel laughing at them. He let out honest amusement, not seeming the least bit bothered by them or by the fact that they were talking about sharing a bed. Sam had made sure to make that part of things clear. It was a stupid little test, he knew, but one that had felt necessary. “You two are adorable.” Gabriel told them, his grin easy to hear. “You’re like an old married couple or something.”

The dual response of “Bite me” that echoed around the room only made him laugh even more.

As Adam stripped out of his clothes, leaving himself in just boxers, Sam turned his focus towards Gabriel. It was another test when Sam took his sunglasses off and set them down on the nightstand near the bed. Then he let his eyes turn Gabriel’s way just to see how he would react. At the same time, he arched an eyebrow and couldn’t help but point out “You do realize coming here isn’t exactly smart, right? It’s a place full of hunters.”

The only sound for a moment was the sound of Adam finally climbing into bed. He flopped himself down and sighed happily as he got comfortable.

Gabriel let the silence fill with emotion that Sam picked up on surprisingly easy. It was almost as easy to read Gabriel as it was to read Adam. Mock pity was pulsing out from the sense of power and grace that was Gabriel. Then it was being echoed by amusement. “It’s cute that you think I need to be worried about any of them.”

True. Unless they had an archangel blade, they weren’t likely to be a problem. Plus they all still seemed to be under the delusion that angels crapped rainbows and moonbeams.

Adam let out a loud snort of laughter at that. “They’re idiots.” His words were muffled by his face being pressed into the bed, yet the meaning was clear.

Shrugging one shoulder, Sam didn’t disagree. They really were. Instead, he turned his attention to getting out of his own dirty clothes. Unlike Adam, he didn’t plan on staying in just his boxers. He pulled on a pair of sweats to go with it as well. Only when he was pulling the pants up did he realize that Gabriel hadn’t made one lewd remark when he’d watched either one of them change. That was – surprising. His thoughts must’ve been written on his face when he turned back towards the archangel because Gabriel took one look at him and chuckled. “What? I can behave, kiddo.”

“Really?” Sam drawled out.

“When it’s important.”

The startlingly serious answer threw Sam a little bit. He didn’t know quite how to answer it, so he settled for not answering it at all. Instead, he turned himself and focused as best as he could on where Adam was. Then, because Adam was already halfway out, Sam tilted is head a bit and asked Gabriel “Did he drop anything between here and there?”

“Nope.” Gabriel replied easily. “Free and clear, Sammy boy.”

Good. Sam made his way over to the bed and pulled the blankets back. Only, instead of climbing in and laying down, he pushed a few pillows up against the headboard and propped himself up just a bit. One arm came up to rest behind his head and his other arm gathered Adam close. His little brother easily shifted in until he could drape himself over Sam without any sign of shame.

It wasn’t until they were settled that Sam finally focused back on Gabriel again. He turned his head towards him, because even though he couldn’t see it was still a lifetime of habit that told him he needed to face who he was speaking to. “Not that I don’t want you here or anything, Gabriel. But… what are you doing here?”

He wasn’t surprised when Gabriel didn’t answer right away. No, he was more surprised by the fact that Gabriel actually answered him at all. “You two are interesting.” Gabriel settled on saying. Something told Sam it was only the partial truth, yet it was still a truth. “There’s something about you guys that I haven’t quite figured out yet. I’ve always enjoyed puzzles.”

“You could try asking.” Sam pointed out.

He could hear the grin in Gabriel’s voice. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

“So, you’re visiting us because we’re interesting and you want to figure out whatever’s wrong with us?”

“I never said there was anything wrong with you.” Gabriel chided him. His clothes rustled as he shifted around in his seat. His voice turned into something that was a bit more contemplative. “There’s something… different, about you two. Usually I can tell a lot of things by looking at a human, but you guys are shielded somehow. Might be something leftover from my brother, though I’m thinking it has more to do with your own natural powers. Either way, it makes you guys a mystery. One I’d like to solve.” There was a pause and then something came into Gabriel’s emotions, something that felt like – almost like insecurity. “That is, if you don’t mind me hanging around.”

Sam pressed his lips together and fought not to say the words that popped into his head first. He felt safe having them there; it seemed that Gabriel couldn’t sense things about them, and that likely meant he wasn’t in their head because he would’ve understood a whole lot by now. “We don’t mind.” He said softly.

There was a low, pleased sounding hum from Gabriel at that. “Good.”

The air between them felt heavy with the words that neither one of them were saying. All the words that had been there between them the last time they’d seen one another back at the hotel where Gabriel died. They’d flirted so much before then, even if Sam hadn’t been willing to admit it for a while. There’d been a heavy flirtation between them and the potential for more. When they’d been at that hotel and Gabriel had handed them the porno DVD with that last bit of help for them on it, right before he’d gone up against his own brother, he and Sam had looked at one another and there’d been something there, all those things going back and forth between them that they hadn’t been able to say before.

That was in the air around them now. Sam could feel it, this strange potential for something more, if only he could figure out a way to reach out for it.

If he wasn’t running on fumes – he hadn’t slept well in that hotel room, especially not after he’d been so sure he’d scared Gabriel away – he might’ve been able to think of something to say. As it was, his thoughts were getting too long, too muzzy, and it was during one long blink – one that he almost ended up forgetting to open his eyes again – that Sam felt the emotion in Gabriel’s grace shift to something affectionate, yet just slightly sad. It was a strange combination. “Go to sleep, kiddo.” The archangel murmured. “You look like you haven’t gotten any sleep at all.”

“S not easy.” Sam mumbled. Still, he was turning in towards his sleeping brother a little bit more, sliding himself down in bed.

Gabriel understood what he meant without Sam having to say anything else. “I’ll keep watch.”

The thought of that – of sleeping with Gabriel watching over them, keeping them safe – was just… it was amazing. “Promise?”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise.” Gabriel said. There was a hint of teasing in his voice. It didn’t detract from the affection that Sam could still feel, though. “Now go to sleep, numbskull. I’ll make sure no one disturbs you guys.”

As he was drifting off, Sam felt the phantom touch of something brushing over them. It was something he recognized from the Cage, only this one doesn’t hurt. It isn’t angry. It felt – safe.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

When Sam woke up in the morning it was to a sensation of feeling fully rested – and hungry. He took a moment to just enjoy the novelty of having gotten a full night sleep without any hint of nightmares. Curled up with Adam, he smiled happily and just lay there, letting himself relax. His powers told him that Gabriel wasn’t in the room anymore, but it also told him that he’d only left recently. Likely once he’d felt Sam starting to wake up.

Getting a full night’s sleep helped Sam’s head feel a little better. Clearer. He was still anxious, still unsure, but the words that Adam had said to him yesterday made more sense. What harm was there in trying? If they didn’t give this a shot, give Gabriel a shot, Sam knew he’d regret it. Last night had showed that all those unspoken things were still sitting there between them. If it was real and important, they’d get it figured out. Somehow.

Eventually the need to use the bathroom and get something to eat was enough to pull Sam up out of bed.

He left Adam still sleeping in bed. His brother needed the rest. Besides, this way Sam could get food before Adam got up and he could slip back to their room with it. A lazy morning hanging out in bed eating breakfast sounded like a perfect way to end such a good night.

He slipped in the side entrance to the kitchen, hoping to avoid having to see anyone. While Sam knew his way around the kitchen enough to fumble in here, he didn’t like people watching him do it, and he didn’t want anyone to know they were up yet anyway. They might want to talk to him then or drag them downstairs for something. Sam didn’t want to risk that. So he slipped into the kitchen and tried to move around as quietly as possible.

Halfway through gathering their breakfast, he heard the low sound of someone’s voice nearby. It made him free, contemplating for just a moment whether he should just grab what he had and bail. Right up until he heard his name. Then he heard Adam’s name. That had Sam going still. Then, with all the grace he possessed, he slowly and quietly crept over to the door towards the dining room, the one that was cracked just the slightest bit.

“There’s something not right.” Someone was saying. It sounded like Oscar.

Another voice next, this one Chris. He sounded ab it more reluctant, yet it didn’t stop him from saying “I get they’re dating or, or whatever it is they are, but there’s something odd about it, Samuel. They shouldn’t be like… like that.”

“Like what?” Samuel asked.

“You know what.” Oscar shot back. His voice lowered, clearly trying not to be heard. “They stare at each other sometimes like they’re having a whole conversation no one else can hear. They’re always touching each other, always rubbing their hands over each other. I’ve been around plenty of couples and I know that aint normal.”

“My understanding, they survived Hell together. Literal Hell.” Samuel said, his serious voice never once wavering. “You do that and not cling to the only guy who was probably safe down there. Besides, you know as well as I do Sam can’t function without the kid around, and right now he’s our best weapon in finding these Alphas. You put those two together and they’re lethal.”

“That’s another thing, Samuel. How the hell does he even do it?” Oscar demanded. “He’s _blind_. He shouldn’t be able to do any of it! But he’s better in a hunt than most of us are. How does that work?”

There was a soft rustle of movement that Sam wasn’t sure what it was. Simple shifting? A shrug? He ignored it as Samuel spoke again. “Who knows? Maybe whatever brought him back left a little something inside of him.”

“An you’re just okay with that?” Chris asked.

“No. But one problem at a time, Chris. We deal with what we got going on and then we’ll figure out how to deal with this.”

The way he said that last part – ‘deal with this’ – made Sam’s blood run cold. There was intent there. The kind of intent that was dangerous. Backed by the emotions that Sam could feel, well, it made his stomach roll. That wasn’t the way that someone thought of their grandson. That was the way that a person felt on a _hunt_.

On silent feet Sam ghosted back to his tray of food and gathered it up. Then he slipped out the door and hurried back to their room. Any sense of safety that he’d had after last night was now gone. Sam made his way as quickly as he could without falling, one hand trailing along the wall to help lead him, and once he was inside the room he immediately shut and barred the door.

The sound of the bar sliding into place, and maybe a bit of Sam’s internal worries, brought Adam up out of sleep. He shifted on the bed, obviously trying to wake himself up. The more he woke up, the more he felt Sam’s emotions and the more he tried to push himself awake. “W’s wrong?”

Sam walked over to the bed and carefully set the tray down near the foot. Then he sat down as well. When he lifted one hand to wipe at his face he was embarrassed to realize that it was shaking a little. He pressed it a little harder against his face to try and make the shaking stop.

“Hey.” Adam had managed to sit himself up on the bed. He scooted himself forward now and draped himself over Sam’s back, his cheek going to rest on Sam’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

_//We’ve got trouble//_

That was enough to draw Adam’s attention. _//What’s going on?//_

It was easy for Sam to replay his memories for Adam. By the time he was done, he could feel how tense his brother had gone against him. There was only a split second’s pause after Sam finished before Adam said _//We need to go//_

 _//We can’t_ // Sam reminded him. _//We still don’t know what’s going on here//_

_//Screw what’s going on here! Sam, from the sounds of it, they’re going to try and kill you. We can’t stick around and let them!//_

_//No one’s going to kill me//_ He didn’t disagree with Adam’s words, though.  Rubbing at his face again, a bit gentler this time, Sam fought to make his brain think. _//We have time, it sounds like. They want our help on capturing Alphas first. Until that happens, we’re safe. It’ll give us time to try and figure out what’s going on//_

_//We should talk to Gabriel about this//_

Sam turned his head towards Adam, surprising radiating off him. He wanted to tell Gabriel? _//Haven’t we slammed him with enough these past few days?//_

 _//There’s something serious going on here, Sam. Who better to guess at why angels might want Alphas than an archangel?//_ Adam’s arms slipped around Sam and held him in close and tight. _//I’m not willing to risk you for whatever crap is going on here. If I thought you’d go for it, I’d ask Gabe to fly us far the fuck away from here. Whatever this is, you and I both know it can’t be anything good, and now with this – I don’t like the idea of staying here. But I know you won’t go, so just, compromise with me, Sam. Please. Let’s just, let’s ask Gabriel//_

 _//Okay//_ Sam laid his hand over Adam’s arm, rubbing soothingly. _//Okay, we’ll ask him. But not here//_

 _//No, not here//_ Adam agreed easily. This place had gone from being a safe haven to enemy territory. There was no sense of safety here anymore. Not now that they knew how the others seemed to think of them. They wouldn’t ask Gabriel to come here, and they wouldn’t trust that any of them were safe here. It was time to stop thinking of this as some kind of new home and start thinking of it like what it was – a hunt. One that could end up killing them if they weren’t careful.

It was time to get to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Of course, making the decision to talk to Gabriel and then actually getting the chance to do it, those were two entirely different things. Talking with him here at the Compound wasn’t possible. Even with whatever wards they could put up, there was no way the two were going to trust anyone here enough to have that kind of talk this close to them. So, despite the fact that Gabriel had taken to showing up in their room at night and chatting it up with them, sometimes even popping up a movie for them to watch, they didn’t bring up any of their concerns. The archangel had to know something was up with them. He didn’t push, though. He just hung out with them and then stuck around at night, offering Sam the same thing he had at the start – the chance for a good night’s sleep.

Despite the fact that they weren’t able to bring up anything serious, their visits with Gabriel were kind of, fun. They seemed to avoid any serious topics altogether by some sort of unspoken agreement. Instead, they told entertaining stories, or they just sort of hung out together. Sam got the impression that Gabriel was using them as an escape as much as he was coming to visit. Adam agreed with that impression.

They didn’t get their chance to talk to Gabriel until almost a week later. Things around the Compound were a little crazy with planning for how to get to the Alpha shifter – plans that Sam and Adam were conveniently only partially involved in. Eventually, it was decided that they’d chase down this newest lead and follow it to what looked like it might be either the Alpha shifter, or someone close to him. But instead of sending just a few of them out – all of them were going.

That didn’t exactly make it easy for the boys to do what they were planning on doing. But better out at a motel or something than there at the Compound.

The boys loaded up with the rest of the family and headed out for the long car ride. It was during that car ride that they began to plan some things out. How they would do this, what they might say – what they _weren’t_ going to say.

 _//We just want to know if he knows anything about why angels might want to go after Alphas//_ Sam pointed out yet again.

He felt Adam shift next to him and then fingers pinched at his hip, making him jump. _//I know that, Sam. Quit worrying so much//_

 _//I just, I don’t want him thinking that we’re asking him to fight. I’ve already done that once and it got him killed, Ads. I don’t want to do that to him again//_ Sam closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and tilted his head away, knowing that his expression was likely betraying what he felt to the others in the car. Adam could feel it all but that didn’t mean that he was willing to let anyone else see it. The grief he felt over what had happened to Gabriel, that wasn’t changed by him being alive again. If anything, it only made it hurt more.

The warmth of Adam’s emotions came over the bond to Sam and soothed some of that pain down. Neither man said another word for the next little while.

* * *

Much to Sam’s annoyance, and Adam’s, they were shunted off to their motel room almost as soon as everyone arrived, and told to wait there until Samuel knew what was going on and if they’d be needed or not.

Adam had quite a lot to say about that once they were safely shut away and warded inside their room.

“How dare they?” He seethed as he stalked around the room. Sam was seated on the room’s couch safely out of the way of Adam’s furious march. He tried not to let his amusement show as his little brother ranted and raved. “Who do they think they are? The last I checked, we’re grown adults and fully capable of doing our job! Who gave them the right to act like this? To treat us like this?”

A little flare of power warned Sam moments before he felt the couch dip beside him. He heard a crinkle of what sounded like a popcorn bag. Seconds later, he was sure that’s what it was when the bag was waved underneath his nose and the scent of salt and butter filled his nose. He hesitated only a second before he shrugged and reached over to grab some popcorn. He could feel Gabriel’s amusement next to him. “What got his panties in a twist?”

“Samuel.” Sam murmured the name, figuring it would be enough for now. While they might not have talked with Gabriel about everything, there was no doubt in Sam’s mind that Gabriel had at least checked in on them once in a while, and he’d likely picked things up during his nights watching over them. If he’d watched Samuel at all he’d know just what kind of man he could be.

Gabriel made a low humming noise that could’ve been agreement or anything else, really. Then he settled in against Sam’s side and watched the show.

Not once had Adam stopped in his ranting despite the fact that he had to have at least subconsciously registered that Gabriel was in the room. The archangel’s presence wasn’t enough to stop him, though. “I’m so sick of this.” Adam snarled out. “We’re not _dogs_ to just get put aside until they need us brought out to perform tricks for them!” He spun towards Sam and it was easy to sense that he’d lifted a finger to jab it Sam’s way. “Even without my help, you’d still be ten times the hunter that any of them are! Just because they don’t understand us, they treat us like we’re some kind of _freakshow_!” The bond started to crackle between them and Sam could feel Adam’s temper drawing down inside of him, pulling on his powers, and things in the room began to rattle.

“Woah there.” Gabriel pushed up off the couch the same time as Sam and he did something, some swell of power, that steadied everything in the room. “Let’s just everyone calm down, hm? No shaking the motel room around.”

Sam stepped up around Gabriel and absently laid a hand on his shoulder, using him as a guide to go towards Adam. He was appreciative of the fact that the archangel didn’t move away from him or try to steer him or anything. He stayed still until Sam was past him and had let go. From there, Sam reached a hand out, knowing that Adam would take it no matter ow he was feeling. It took only seconds before Adam’s fingers closed over Sam’s and the older hunter was able to pull him in close and fold him in his arms. He pressed his cheek against Adam’s hair and closed his eyes. “It’s all right, Ads. We’re fine. You can’t let them get to you like this.”

“It’s just so _stupid_.” Adam grumbled.

He wasn’t wrong about that. Sam smiled and pressed his cheek a little more against Adam’s head. “Yeah. But we’ve dealt with stupid before. We can deal with stupid again. It’s no cause to start making our motel room shake.”

Adam huffed out a laugh against Sam’s chest at the older man’s dry tone. Then, all of a sudden, he froze almost completely against Sam, shock radiating over their bond followed by regret, sorrow, a hint of guilt, and plenty of apology. _//I didn’t mean to throw our powers in his face. I’m so sorry, Sam//_ At the same time as apologizing to Sam, and worrying about what Gabriel might ask of them, Adam turned his head so he could look beyond Sam’s arm to where Gabriel still stood watching them. “Gabriel…”

“Relax, kiddo.” Gabriel cut him off with what Sam could see, through Adam, was a wave of his hand. “I already figured out Sam’s powers came back after your time with my brother. What I _am_ curious about is how you managed to use them, Adamki.”

The fact that Gabriel made the assumption that Adam was using Sam’s power instead of assuming that he had his own, it was strange enough that the two turned to face him at the same time. _//How on earth did he know that?//_ Adam asked.

Sam gave the mental equivalent of a shrug. _//I’m beginning to think I’m never going to understand how he knows half the things he does. This seems like a good time to start the conversation we need to have, though. Maybe… maybe he can give us some answers about us, too. About whatever this whole thing is between us//_

Neither one of them could deny they were curious about it. While they accepted it and they didn’t want it to go, didn’t want to ask Gabriel to break it, they both had to admit they’d like to at least understand it, at least a little, and maybe get some confirmation that it wasn’t something that was dangerous. That it wouldn’t hurt them further down the road.

“Can you make our room private?” Adam asked abruptly in lieu of answering Gabriel’s question.

There was a short pause before Gabriel snapped. “There. Nothing and no one can listen in by magical or even human means. Now, with that reassuring request taken care of – what’s up, kiddos?”

“We should probably sit down.” Sam suggested. “This might take a bit.”

They ended up with Sam and Adam on the couch and Gabriel in a chair he snapped up right across from them. The coffee table between them was set up with fresh fruits that Sam could smell. The scent was strong enough it even managed to drown out the horrible scent that all motel rooms seemed to have. Sam cast a grateful smile the archangel’s way. Once they were all settled in, Sam and Adam had a quick debate before Adam started to speak. “What do you know about how Sam and I came back?”

“Only what you guys shared.”

So, not much then. Either he hadn’t gone out looking or he just hadn’t found anything. _//How do you want to do this, Sam?//_ Adam asked him. After a brief moment, Sam let out a sigh and sank back into the couch a little more. Was there any real point in hiding any of this? Archangels always had a way of finding out answers to things anyways. At least this way, it was on Sam’s terms, his and Adam’s, not anyone else’s. “We’re pretty sure that Castiel pulled us up at the same time that he had other angels pull Samuel down.” Sam said bluntly. “I’m pretty sure that Cas… he wasn’t trying to take the both of us. I think he was just trying to take me. But…”

“…something happened to us down there.” Adam took over, the flow of the sentence moving smoothly from one to the other without any thought or preplanning. “We’re not quite sure what. I don’t know if it was Sam’s powers, or some leftover grace, or being around so much grace, but when we would wrap up in each other, it was like we…”

“…connected.” Sam said softly. It was the best word he could think of for what they had done down there. It was paltry compared to what they were now, though. “By the time Cas drew us up out of there, we were more than just connected. It’s like there this, bond or something between us. It’s stronger up here than it ever was down there. We share thoughts and emotions almost constantly.”

“I can borrow his powers sometimes, and he can borrow my eyes when he needs to.”

“It’s like we’re one person, just living inside of two bodies, and there’s this bond between us where all the dual input gets shared., keeping us linked together even though we’re separate. It pulls us together, too. We can’t be physically apart for too long before we have to touch each other. And my powers, they don’t hold up well without Adam there. The longer we keep apart, the more my walls crash down until I can’t control the empathy or power sensing or whatever it is I can do.”

A brief touch from Adam had Sam going quiet. What he was picking up from Gabriel suggested it was best to keep quiet for a moment. To just sit back and wait and let Gabriel process everything so that they didn’t push him far enough to have him running again.

Their patience won out. Instead of running, Gabriel stayed there with them and, after a few long moments of thought, he finally spoke again.

“That sounds… it sounds like an angelic bond.” Gabriel’s voice held just a hint of awe to it, and something else that Sam couldn’t place. He didn’t bother trying to look at him; let Adam deal with that part. He could watch Gabriel while Sam listened to him. Maybe together they’d be able to figure things out. For the moment, they just observed as Gabriel continued to speak, his words coming out slowly as if he wasn’t quite sure of what to say, or if he should even say it. “When two angels bond together, it ties their graces together, wraps them up in one another until they’re so tightly bonded there’s almost no way of telling them apart. It’s… it’s an amazing thing. With leftover grace from Luci and Mike inside you guys, you must’ve somehow managed to use the power of your souls to push those at each other and initiate a bond. It should be impossible, but it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“Is it dangerous?” Sam asked. He needed to know. He needed to know if there was a chance this could hurt Adam at all.

There was a short pause that made Sam’s stomach clench. “Maybe.” Gabriel finally said. He must’ve sensed how dissatisfied they were with that answer because he hurried to add on “This hasn’t exactly happened before, guys. I’m just giving my best guess here. No humans have ever managed this before! But,” he paused again and Sam heard him sigh out a breath he didn’t even need. “The fact that you guys can’t pull apart from each other for too long – it’s not supposed to be like that. It’s more like a piece of one and a piece of the other are broken off and swapped out, so you’ll always carry a piece of them with you. Yours doesn’t sound like that. Can I… will you let me take a look? I promise, I won’t touch it. I’ll just look.”

The way Gabriel asked made it clear he wasn’t joking around here. He was treating this with a type of respect that Sam hadn’t ever heard him use before. That had to mean that this was a lot more important than they’d thought.

The idea of having anyone near this bond – what was apparently a soul bond – made the two feel kind of mixed inside. If it’d been anyone else but Gabriel, they weren’t sure if they’d be able to allow it. Especially since neither one of them were sure how they were going to react to the feel of grace. But, despite all of that, they both found themselves nodding. “What do you need us to do?” Adam asked.

“Can you lower your shields? Right now I can’t see anything with as tightly as you’ve got yourselves locked up.”

Lower his shields? He hadn’t even realized that he was shielding them. Sam closed his eyes to better focus inside himself, a habit he couldn’t quite stop even though it wasn’t necessary. He felt Adam doing the same and knew that he was looking at it from his side as well. The feel of power inside them both was pretty normal for them. It’d been like that in the Cage and they hadn’t thought anything of it once they were up here, especially once they found that Sam’s powers were still there. But maybe it wasn’t supposed to be like that. Sam nudged his side while Adam nudged at the other and the two of them watched the power _ripple_. _//Huh//_ Adam sent to him. _//Look at that. I didn’t notice before, but it’s kind of all around us, the both of us//_

 _//What if we tried to tug on it, like this?//_ Sam reached out his mental hands and gave a small tug at his side. He felt Adam do the same on the other side, and somehow that little ripple grew even bigger. The more they tugged, the more it rippled, until it started to move, drawing back just the slightest bit. It wasn’t easy, though. The two strained under it, trying to hold it back for as long as they could, before it finally slipped out of their hands and snapped back into place.

The two pulled back at the same time and both their eyes snapped open. “Well shit.” Adam said heavily. “That was interesting.”

“You’re telling me.” Gabriel chimed in. “Whatever you did, it was enough to give me a peek at what you two got going on in there. I think I might see a bit of the problem.”

“What is it?” Sam and Adam asked at the same time. They both sat up straight, their attention firmly on the archangel.

“You two didn’t exchange parts of yourselves with one another like angels do with grace – instead, your souls seem to have this endless loop of sharing set up. You’re constantly giving and taking from one another. It’s why you’ve always got to touch. The further apart you are, the harder it is. All the touch makes it easier for you two to share. Down in the Cage, I’d guess you had my brothers there as a kind of buffer. They would’ve made it easier on you and kept you from draining each other. That’s how Luci could keep you apart as long as he did without it killing you two.”

That was – that was a lot to think about. Sam tried to process the details of it and add it in with what he already knew. What he was coming up with, it wasn’t good. “It’s going to get worse, isn’t it?”

“It’s likely.” Gabriel said softly. There was the sound of him shifting and then a sigh. “I wish I had better answers, guys. But without anything to shield the two of you, your souls are going to keep feeding on each other more and more, bonding together like souls aren’t meant to. The more it happens, the less you’ll be able to be apart. I imagine the distance you can stand to be apart is less than when you first got topside. It’ll continue to get less and less, too, until even being pressed up against one another won’t be enough.”

“Shit.” Adam swore. _//Sam…//_

 _//We’ll figure it out, Adam//_ They’d have to. There was no way that Sam was going to let this kill Adam. He just wouldn’t. “Is it going to happen anytime soon?” Sam asked. He needed to know how long he had to work to fix this. How long before it started to get dangerous for them. Because if this was something immediate, there was no real contest in Sam’s mind – the problem with the Alphas could wait. He had to make sure that Adam was safe first and foremost.

It eased some of the tension in him when Gabriel immediately said “No. No, it shouldn’t be immediate. Considering how long you’ve been out and the state of what I saw, you’ve got a few months yet before it starts to get to the danger status. Six months, maybe eight. I can’t be sure exactly. But there’s time.”

“Good.” Sam was more than relieved. That gave them plenty of time to be able to figure things out. It also meant that they could go back to focusing on the main problem – the one that they’d originally planned on talking to Gabriel about today. Adam was on the same thought track that Sam was and he was the one to switch the subject over with a simple “You know, this isn’t actually what we wanted to talk to you about today. We had something else important that we needed to say while we’re still behind wards.”

Gabriel gave a small snort. “You guys are the Kings at reassuring statements. What else is going on?”

“We were just hoping to maybe get some information.” Adam said. Immediately afterwards, Sam picked up the conversation, adding on. “We don’t want you to go sticking your neck out or anything like that. We just…”

“…were hoping you might’ve heard something here or there.”

“About what?” Gabriel asked.

“Apparently, when Cas brought us all back, he didn’t do it out of the kindness of his heart.” Sam’s tone was dry; he had long since gotten past the stage where he thought angels did anything out of simple kindness. He knew better now. “According to Samuel, he was given a ‘mission’, and the rest of the Campbells were given the same mission once we joined up with them.”

“We’re not sure of what the whole mission is – we’re pretty damn sure that Samuel’s not telling us everything. But what he did tell us is that the angels want him to hunt down all the Alphas out there.”

“The _Alphas_? Why on earth would he want to do a thing like that?” Gabriel sounded a whole lot more alert now. Less stressed and more, confused. It would seem he didn’t know why they’d want something like that, either. “I’m not sure what that’s about. Knowing my family, it can’t be good, though. I’ll keep an ear to the ground and see what I can hear. But I make no promises. I’m not looking to head on home and have a family meeting.”

That was perfectly understandable. Considering what he’d gone through the last time he’d seen his family, Sam couldn’t really blame him for wanting to avoid them. Just the fact that Gabriel was willing to look around and listen was more than enough for Sam. He’d done a lot and was agreeing to do a lot here for them and Sam could respect that. He wasn’t going to ask for more and he told him as much. “That’s more than plenty, Gabe.”

Adam, however, wasn’t anywhere near as relaxed s Sam was about it. “You think it’ll take you long?”

“Adam!” Sam snapped, scolding his brother both out loud and in their bond.

“What?” Leaning in to Sam’s side, Adam firmed his voice and backed it with steady, unapologetic emotions in the bond. The fierce protectiveness that he’d felt lately came back tenfold and wrapped itself around Sam in a way that made him feel so damn loved and protected. “I told you, Sam, I’m not wasting any time here.”

“I get the feeling I’m not getting the whole story here. What’s going on?” Gabriel asked.

“Nothing.” Sam said, even as Adam spoke over top of him. “Samuel and Co. are starting to get freaked out by us and by Sam’s blindness. They think whatever raised him left some mojo behind and that he’s some kind of threat, one they plan on trying to take care of once we’re not useful anymore. I’m not keen on waiting around to find out what they plan to do to him.”

If Sam had thought that Adam’s power felt dangerous in the air before, it was nothing compared to the crackle of power that he felt coming off Gabriel now. When the archangel spoke, his voice was low and deadly, threat and promise both. “They try anything, you call me. In the meantime, I’ll move as quick as I can to find out anything.” As if to back that up, there was a snap and Gabriel was gone. It would seem he wasn’t planning on wasting any time. Not now that he knew they were in danger. Sam denied how warm that made him feel inside.


	12. Chapter 12

It took almost no time at all for Gabriel to get back to them. They’d expected it to take a while, weeks maybe. Not two days. But when they walked into their room at the Compound two days after they’d last seen Gabriel, it was to find the archangel sprawled out in ‘his’ chair. Sam felt him before Adam saw him. What he felt was enough to set him instantly on edge. That wasn’t a pleasant feeling coming from him. No, there was worry, a hint of fear, and definite temper. Temper that felt like it was only barely leashed. Gabriel was definitely pissed off and that never boded well for anyone.

The look he stole through Adam’s eyes was enough to make his worry grow. He had to fight back a wince. Gabriel was kicked back in his chair, one leg up over the armrest and the other dangling down. He had one hand brought up to rest behind his head while the other was twirling his angel blade round and round with a casualness that didn’t fool either one of them.

Sam very carefully shut the door behind him once they were inside. With a twist of emotions and a hand on the back of Adam’s neck he warned his little brother to keep quiet and let him handle this. Adam might’ve had access to Sam’s memories of Gabriel. That didn’t mean that he had any personal experience on dealing with the trickster or with the pissed off archangel that he could be. In the moment it was sort of a tossup which one they were going to be dealing with. The pose, that was all Loki, lazy and deceptively casual. But the blade and the sharp edge of grace to his powers was enough to make it clear that this was an angry archangel. Sam tried not to flinch back from that. Angry grace wasn’t something that had ever meant anything good for him.

Because of all of that, Sam was extremely careful to keep his voice even as he greeted their guest. “Hello, Gabriel.”

“Boys.” Gabriel said the word with a lazy sort of drawl that only put Sam more on edge. The power in the room shifted a little and Sam knew, without having to steal a look from Adam, that those sharp eyes were now fixed on him. He could _feel_ them. “You know, just for once I’d like to find you in the middle of a small problem. Something simple. Crazy horde of vamps, werewolf attack, broken limbs. Why can’t you bring me _those_ kinds of problems?”

Though it went against the grain, there was only one way Sam knew he could react to this. If he reacted differently, this could take all day. Sam fought down the instincts that insisted he submit in front of someone so powerful and so angry, and he made his tone just as lazy and just as snarky as Gabriel’s. “I’ll get right on that. The next time I’ve got a hangnail, I’ll be sure to call you.”

He was rewarded with a quick bark of laughter. “You do that, kiddo.”

To Sam’s relief, there was a bit less tension in Gabriel’s tone, and the power in the room seemed to be a little more controlled. It was enough that he felt safe risking it to ask “What’s going on?”

All at once the temper in the room grew twofold and this time it was almost impossible for Sam to keep back his flinch. He took a small step back, ready to shelter his brother in an instant. Bless him, Adam knew better than to move away or anything like that. He stayed behind Sam, one hand on his spine just below Sam’s neck and his other hand reaching to curl over Sam’s hip. Still, from the safety of his hiding spot, he showed absolutely no fear in speaking his mind. “ _Hey_! Either tone down the grace or get out.”

Sam jerked back, twisting himself a little more to protect his brother. He couldn’t help it. Deliberately pissing off an archangel was never a good plan. The memories it invoked made him shiver. That was why he drew himself just a bit more to the left in a move he hoped no one noticed. It put Adam firmly out of Gabriel’s line of sight and made damn sure the first thing he’d encounter if he got up was Sam.

Both parties noticed it, though. Adam glared even harder at Gabriel around Sam’s shoulder, and Gabriel drew in a deep breath he didn’t need. Coming in here and scaring Sam hadn’t been his plan. Despite the fact that Sam seemed to trust Gabriel, there was a part of him that was still trained on instinct to react certain ways to angry grace.

He didn’t offer apologies. The words would be meaningless to Sam and they all knew it. Instead, Gabriel kept himself calm and went back to the topic at hand, making sure he kept himself reigned in the whole time. “Your Grandpa’s got himself in quite a mess, boys. Seems like he’s doing more than just hunting Alphas at Cassie’s command. I followed him and their newest capture and found Samuel passing it off to a couple of demons.”

“Demons?” The boys said together. That made no sense. Why on earth would Samuel be handing over the creatures they hunted to demons?

“Yeah. It gets better, though. Followed those guys next, and you’ll never guess who they led me to.”

There was something inside of Sam that seemed to clench up at that question. Little things, things that hadn’t made sense, were pushing together in ways that he still wasn’t quite sure were right – but, if they _were_. “Crowley.” Sam said, at the same time that Adam said “Castiel.”

An incredulous silence filled the room. “Well I’ll be damned.” Gabriel murmured. He sounded almost, appreciative. Impressed, even. “Should’ve figured two big brains like yours together would make for one hell of a hunter.”

Crowley and Castiel. The both of them? That puzzle that hadn’t seemed quite right before, it was still wrong, but it was growing. Slowly getting put together. Sam twisted himself a little and he felt Adam push forward. Instinctively, he lifted an arm, letting his brother slot against his side. The two were reaching for one another inside their bond at the same time. _//This doesn’t make any sense//_ Adam sent to him. _//Why on earth would Castiel and Crowley be working together to capture Alphas?//_

 _//That depends//_ Out loud, Sam asked “Do you know what they want?”

“I’ve got a few guesses.” Gabriel said, slow and dark. “And not a one of them are good. But that’s not even our worst problem right now. We’ve got a bigger one.” Without waiting for them to ask, Gabriel kept going. “Killing off a bunch of monsters, that’s no big deal. More can be made. But you start going after the Alphas and it risks pissing off their Mother. Trust me when I say that’s something you do _not_ want to do.”

“Monsters have a mother?” Adam asked, stunned.

Only, it made a bit of sense, didn’t it? Humans and angels, they had a father. It made sense that monsters had some sort of parent, too. How else would they have been made? “If there’s a Mother, where is she?” Sam asked.

“Purgatory.”

The one word answer was enough to spike Sam’s brain. Or, more accurately, the bits of grace that still clung to the inside of Sam. That grace and his powers flared bright at that single word and it was like a flash of power as images and memories flooded Sam’s brain. Memories he knew weren’t his own. He saw the Mother, saw the monsters, and he saw Purgatory. Purgatory, full of the souls of every monster to ever die, and packed with monsters older than anything they’d ever known. More powerful, too. Sam fought to hold on as all of it washed over him. He didn’t notice as he started to crumple, or as Adam fought to hold him up despite how much he was picking up through their bond.

They both might’ve hit the floor if it wasn’t for Gabriel darting up to catch them.

When Sam finally came to, he was surprised to find that his knees were aching and were resting against something hard. He was… kneeling. Only, his body was pressed against something warm, his shoulders cradled in strong arms and his head pillowed on – a minute shift of his face told him that was jeans he was feeling. His face was on someone’s leg? _Their thigh_. Another weight was pressed against him, a face pressed into his side and arms around his waist, and he knew that hold. Knew it was Adam. So who…?

“Careful, kiddo.” Gabriel murmured above him. “That was  pretty big shock to your systems.” Something warm and fluid, like a summer breeze, was curling itself around Sam and Adam both, cradling them as surely as the strong arms were, and it felt amazing. Peaceful. Sam’s soul felt quiet for what seemed like the first time in a long time. Though it was ridiculous and weak, for one moment Sam just allowed himself to rest where he was with his cheek pressed against Gabriel’s thigh.

A soft hum vibrated right up against Sam’s side. “Feels _awesome_.” Adam mumbled. He sounded drugged, or drunk.

Above Sam’s head came the sound of a chuckle. It echoed through what Sam was just realizing was the grace holding them. “That’s just me. You guys took a pretty hard hit when Sammy got the memory download there.”

“The bond is quiet.” Adam said, echoing Sam’s thoughts. It was quiet. While they were still connected, there was none of that _push_ that Sam hadn’t even realized was there until it was gone.

For a moment Gabriel said nothing. He just continued to hold them, one hand stroking lazily over Sam’s back. “I’m doing essentially what my brothers did before. My grace, it’s acting like a buffer, keeping you two from draining one another.”

Though Sam knew it was pointless, Adam asked the question that drifted through both their minds. “Could you do this for us all the time like they did? Only, y’know, without the trying to kill us part.”

“If I were here all the time, yeah, maybe.” Gabriel said. He didn’t sound like it was a viable plan, though. A second later Sam understood why. “But I wouldn’t ever be able to leave you. The minute my grace wasn’t here…”

“We’d be back at square one.” Sam said.

The room fell quiet as the three of them stayed there just simply holding on to one another. It felt so good. So peaceful. Sam wanted to keep saying right there where he was. However, everything that Gabriel had said – and the way he’d said it, which was just as important when dealing with him – had Sam’s mind buzzing. The puzzle of Samuel was pushed back for a moment and the puzzle that was their bond took over. Gabriel’s grace, it helped them, kept them safe, and it kept this from killing them. Only, if he left, they’d be back to square one, and there was no way he could stay with them all the time.

_//What if he doesn’t technically stay with us?//_

Adam’s question had Sam tilting his head down towards his brother. _//What do you mean?//_

_//This bond, it’s a give and take. We have a part of each other. If all we need is grace to help keep us from killing each other, wouldn’t it make sense that we could, I don’t know, bond with him, too? Then he’d have parts of us, we’d have bits of his grace, and he’d always be with us even if he had to leave. It’d be the perfect solution!//_

Sam couldn’t help how he startled at that. Bring Gabriel into their bond? Could they really do that? _//You really want that?//_ Adam barely even knew Gabriel!

He felt his brother’s laughter in his mind, the sharp crisp of apples that always made him want to smile. _//You love him//_ When Sam was about to protest, Adam cut him off. _//We’ve talked about this, Sam. We were already planning on trying to pursue some sort of relationship. You love him, and I may sound like an idiot but I’m pretty sure I’m starting to as well. I’m also pretty sure he feels the same way – about both of us. Tell me where the downside is to this?//_

Their conversation was interrupted by a wry voice above them. “You two wanna share with the rest of the class? Or you just gonna keep passing secret notes back and forth?”

There was absolutely no way that Sam wanted to have any hint of this conversation with Gabriel. He was barely capable of admitting to _himself_ how he felt about the archangel, and he wasn’t even going to touch on the ridiculousness of Gabriel having any actual feelings aside from a strange sort of friendship for him. Why on earth would he want to actual talk about any of it?

Of course, none of his reservations made a damn bit of difference to Adam, apparently.

“We were talking about asking you what you thought about being a part of our bond with us.” Adam blurted out in such a blunt way it startled both Gabriel and Sam. The two of them twisted to face Adam even though only Gabriel could see them. It didn’t matter – Sam could _feel_ Adam’s amusement over their reactions. Sometimes, with as much as Adam and Sam seemed to share personality traits, there were times like this where Sam was forcibly reminded that Adam was related to Dean, too.

 _//Adam!//_ Sam snapped through their bond at almost the same instant that Gabriel let out an incredulous “ _What?_ ”

It was easy for Sam to feel that Adam was rolling his eyes at them both. “You know, the fact that I somehow seem to have been designated the level-headed one in this relationship is a bit worrisome.” Then, while his audience was stumbling over the word ‘relationship’, he shifted himself against Sam until he could weasel his way a little closer, climbing up enough that his body stayed pressed to Sam’s while his face went to the same thigh that Sam’s was on, only he laid it on the outside, putting Gabriel’s leg between them. “We’re all too smart to sit here and pretend there’s not something here between us. We wouldn’t be sitting like this if there weren’t.”

“That’s a big leap between… potential feelings and _bonding_.” Gabriel stammered out. It was kind of a novelty, listening to him be so thrown, his usual calm broken. If Sam weren’t just as thrown by this as he was, he might’ve enjoyed it more.

Adam, damn him, smiled against Gabriel’s leg. “Is it really? So you two are really going to tell me it’s not something you’ve thought about?”

Their silence was answer enough.

Drawing in a careful breath, Sam let it back out slowly. “Adam…” All of the things he wasn’t quite sure how to put into words were backed behind the use of his brother’s name. He knew Adam felt it all; that he was right there with Sam reading it all as he thought it. His brother lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, sending him love and strength. He, better than anyone, knew Sam’s fears. He knew how terrified Sam was by this whole thing. How sure he was that this wasn’t ever going to be something Gabriel wanted. Why would he? If it were just Adam here, sure. Who wouldn’t jump at the chance to be with Adam? He was a little messed up but he was mostly whole. He wasn’t broken or tainted like Sam. He hadn’t destroyed the world and gotten pretty much everyone he loved killed – Gabriel included in that. Why on earth would Gabriel want anything to do with Sam beyond the friendship they had? What Sam got from him now, that was more than he’d ever expected.

“Oh, Sam.” Adam breathed out. He leaned in, sliding his face across Gabriel’s thigh just enough that he could press his and Sam’s foreheads together.

There was a whisper of cloth against cloth and Gabriel’s arms moved from around Sam’s head. He settled a hand on each of their heads and Sam felt the comfort that poured out of that touch, for both of them. “I get the feeling that whatever you’re thinking down there is a lot different than what I’m thinking.” Gabriel said gently.

“What are you thinking?” Adam asked, never moving away from Sam.

Gabriel let out a soft sigh. “I’m thinking you’re not the type to let me get away with half answers.” Somehow, he didn’t sound too upset by that prospect.

His words made Adam smile. “I told you before, I’m not allergic to feelings or conversations. When things are important, I was taught to talk about them. And this is important.”

“Yeah.” This time, Gabriel’s sigh sounded sort of soft. Wistful, almost. “Yeah, it is.” It was strange, listening to him draw in a steadying breath that he didn’t technically need. It made the nerves in Sam’s stomach only grow worse. He was sure he was going to hear things he didn’t want to hear. If he had the strength, he would’ve moved. Yet somehow, the hands on him kept him in place as surely as any set of shackles. A second later there was no more chance to go anymore; Gabriel was speaking, and his words held Sam spellbound. “I guess it’s a good thing at least one of us isn’t emotionally constipated. I’m thinking that this is a huge commitment. I want to say we barely know each other, but…I don’t know. If I had to pick someone who actually knew a hint of me, you’d probably be it, kiddo.” He gave Sam’s head a gentle scratch at that. “An by extension, that includes you, too.” There was a pause in which Sam imagined he scratched at Adam’s head, too. “I’m also thinking that you two don’t have any idea what it is you’re asking for here. If we did this, there’d be a part of me with the both of you at all times. I’d be right there in the bond you already have.”

“Sounds good to me.” Adam said, even as Sam felt a hint of horror grow in him, because if Gabriel was in the bond he’d be able to see just how messed up Sam really was. He’d be able to see just how damaged he was now. And he’d see… he’d see Hell. He’d know what his brothers had become…

Gabriel made a low, humming sound that was almost amused. “Quiet. It’s my turn now.” He said, amused sounding. Then he sobered up once more. “I’m thinking you two don’t have any idea what you’re getting into with me, either. I’ve been around a long time, and I’ve done a lot of terrible things. This bond would let you see all of me – the good and the bad. And trust me, there’s some seriously bad shit in there, boys. Things that would make you run screaming. Only, if we did this, there’d be no running. I’d be a part of you guys, and you’d be a part of me.” Unspoken, yet clearly heard, was how much it’d hurt him to be bound to two people horrified at the idea of being with him.

Unable to help himself, Sam squeezed his eyes shut and whispered “It works both ways. You really want to see all of that for me? For us?”

“He’s right.” Adam chimed in before Gabriel could protest. “You might not want to admit it, but he is. What we’ve got in our head isn’t exactly sunshine and roses, Gabe. I told you before, we’re under no illusions about how damaged we are inside. What we went through, what we’ve seen… you’d see all of that, wouldn’t you?” Then, in a soft voice, he added in one of Sam’s greatest fears, saying the words that the older Winchester was too afraid to say. “You love your brothers. No one can fault you for that. Do you really want what images you have of them to be ruined by what we’ve seen?”

A shudder ran down Gabriel’s body. It had Sam tensing, sure that this was the moment Gabriel was going to pull away. The moment this ridiculous conversation was going to finally end. There was no way that he could want them, right? No way that he’d want to see all of that.

His eyes snapped open in shock when Gabriel snorted and bluntly said “If that was the only problem here, we’re already be planning our bonding, boys. You really think I don’t have any idea what my brothers are like? That I haven’t seen your nightmares screaming out of your heads at night? Trust me, I’m under no illusions there.”

Oh God… he’d _seen_? Sam’s whole body tensed. “Oh God.” He whispered. He was the one shuddering now. Tremors shook through him and he couldn’t even care, not when his mind was caught up in the horror of what Gabriel had just said.

The hand in his hair tightened, just a little. “Sammy,”

“I’m sorry.” Sam interjected. He tried to pull back, only to find that both of them were holding him in place now. Adam was reaching out and holding him tightly in place while Gabriel’s hand slid down to cup the back of Sam’s head to try and keep him there. Trapped, Sam could only stay there and shake as he whispered his apologies. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey, hey, no Sam, no.” All of a sudden the arms on Sam were shifting and he lost track briefly of whose were whose as he was pulled upwards and somehow ended up yanked into a lap that had to be Gabriel’s. They must’ve scooted back on the bed because Adam was there as well, pressing up against Sam and leaning over his hip, his upper half pressing between their chests while Gabriel held Sam as best as he could, cradling the older Winchester’s head so that Sam’s face was against Gabriel’s neck. “Shh, kiddo, it’s okay. It’s fine.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t want you to _see_ …” see what they’d become, see what _he’d_ become. Not just the things that they’d done to him but the things that he himself had done in an effort to keep Adam safe, to keep his brother from pain. The things he’d let Lucifer do to him… God, he’d never wanted anyone to see that!

“See what?” Gabriel asked, pressing his face against Sam’s hair. “See how damn strong you two are? How amazing? I don’t care what they did to you or what they made you do, Sammy. I swear it. All that stuff tells me is just how fucking strong you are.”

Sam just shook his head, not sure how to put into words what he was feeling. This time, Adam didn’t speak up and say anything. He just held on to Sam, sending him wave after wave of love and support while all the while Gabriel murmured soft words of encouragement against Sam’s hair. By the time the hunter found some semblance of control again, he had no idea how long they’d been lying there. All he knew was that they were tangled together and it felt – good. Safe.

It was Adam who broke the silence that had fallen. “No one’s saying we have to jump into a bond right here and right now. We’ve got problems, all of us, and we should probably do a lot of talking before we commit to something this huge. For now, the only important thing we need to answer is whether or not it’s something we’re even interested in. If all parties aren’t interested, then there’s no point in working through any of this, or putting ourselves through the trauma of trying to talk it out.”

The pulse of grace that was still around them all gave a little buzz that was matched by the smile Sam could feel being pressed against his hair. “Is he always this reasonable?”

“Yeah.” Sam’s voice carried a hint of a croak to it. Thankfully, neither one of them commented on it, and it let him gain his feet a little more. “Yeah.” He repeated. “You get used to it.”

“Huh.”

Adam’s smile was easily felt in their bond. “Listen, between the three of us, someone has to be reasonable. We do it your guys’ way and we’d still be pussyfooting around it on our deathbeds.”

That brought a smile to Sam’s lips and a bright laugh from Gabriel.

“So?” Adam prodded when no one answered him.

For a long beat there was just silence around them. Then, soft as a whisper, Sam felt Gabriel breathe his answer against his hair. “Yes.”

“Me too.” Adam said.

Pressed between them, with the two of them holding him close and tight and safe, Sam closed his eyes and gave them the same honesty that they’d given him. He couldn’t say the one word answer – he just couldn’t. So he echoed Adam with a heartfelt, “Me too.”

“Good.” Adam sounded relieved. His smile, somehow, managed to get even bigger, and the happiness in the bond was almost enough to chase away Sam’s fears. “Good. Then I vote we shelve all this for the rest of the night and pick it up tomorrow. We know where we stand, now. We can figure out the rest of it once we’ve gotten some sleep.”

It sounded like a good plan. It was just – there was one thing that Sam wanted, and he had to remind himself that if he really wanted this, he needed to stop being such a coward, stop hiding behind Adam, and maybe try and actually reach out himself, even just a little. Reminding himself of that gave him the courage to curl his fingers into Gabriel’s shirt and murmur “Stay?”

“Wild horses couldn’t tear me away, kiddo.”

“I don’t know.” Adam drawled out, his words heavy with good humor. “I’ve heard a few things about you and horses, Loki.”

This time it was Sam’s laughter that filled the room as Gabriel spluttered indignantly. He gave up on protests when Adam joined Sam in laughter. “You’re a little shit.” He settled on saying. His voice was fond, though, and Sam couldn’t help how his smile stayed. Tomorrow they had a ton of stuff to talk about and he definitely wasn’t looking forward to it. Tonight, he was going to enjoy what little peace they had for as long as it lasted.


	13. Chapter 13

The peace that Sam had felt as he drifted off to sleep stayed with him through the night. When he woke up he was pleasantly surprised to find that he was wrapped happily about two warm bodies in his bed. Gabriel was lying at the bottom of the little pile that they’d made of one another. He was a bit surprised to realize that Adam was at the bottom as well and the two of them were seemingly using Sam like some sort of blanket. His legs were draped over Adam’s legs while his upper half was on Gabriel, his ear against the archangel’s chest.

He smiled a little to himself as he felt Gabriel’s hand card through his hair. There was no doubt that Gabriel knew he was awake. Adam, however, was still sound asleep, a nice heavy weight in the back of Sam’s mind. He was making these little snuffling sounds that made Sam’s smile grow. They were sounds that happened when Adam was sleeping deeply and peacefully. No nightmares, no anxiety, nothing. Just a heavy, peaceful sleep. Sam could feel the relaxation from it and it eased his own tension before it could even begin to form.

“You two are just radiating peace.” Gabriel murmured lowly. His voice was just a whisper in the air, too low to even disturb Adam.

Sam rubbed his cheek against Gabriel’s shirt. It should’ve been strange, being here, yet it wasn’t. Why wasn’t it? Why did it feel so right to lay here with the two of them? Not even the feel of Gabriel’s power right below him was enough to take away Sam’s good mood. Maybe it was the night of dreamless sleep. Maybe it was that strange peace that came from having Gabriel buffering their bond. Sam wasn’t sure. He just knew that he felt, relaxed. Less – afraid. The fear that had kept Sam so silent last night wasn’t there at the moment. Nor did he have Adam there in his head telling him how wrong he was for the thoughts in his head, or arguing his point before he even got the chance to say it. Because of that, Sam actually managed to find the courage to say the things he wasn’t able to say last night.

He didn’t ask Gabriel if he was sure about what he’d said last night. Sam wasn’t going to question him like that. No, what he had to say was much more important. “We’re a whole lot more messed up than I think you realize.” Sam said the words against Gabriel’s shirt; it was easier that way. Easier than trying to tip his head up when he wouldn’t even be able to see the archangel’s face anyways. “You know how messed up my soul was before. I can’t even imagine how it looks _now_. There’s every chance your grace won’t want anywhere near it.”

To Sam’s utter surprise there was a low growling sound that vibrated its way through Gabriel’s chest. Before he could give in to the instinct to try and look up he found the hand in his hair had tightened and he was held firmly in place. “As someone who can actually _see your soul_ , trust me when I tell you it’s not the broken thing you seem to think it is. Souls are made stronger by adversity, Samshine. After everything you’ve been through, everything the world has thrown your way, you shine so damn _bright_. Not even Luci could dim that glow. You’re _amazing_ , Sam Winchester. You and Adam both.”

“I want to believe you.” Sam whispered. He did – he really did. “I just… I’m afraid.” With no one else would he have dared to admit that. Not even with Dean, not really. They always talked around those sorts of things. But either being with Adam was rubbing off on him, or their bonding was making them pick up on one another’s traits more than he realized.

The hand in his hair start to stroke again. It gave gentle, steady tugs that had Sam wanting to purr like a cat. When Gabriel spoke again, his voice was low once more, and full of a gentleness that few would probably believe he was capable of. “Me too, kiddo.”

The little knot of emotions in Sam’s head that was Adam shifted just a bit and he realized that his brother was more awake than he realized. That was proved when Adam mumbled “Me, too.”

Sam reached over to stroke his hand over the easiest part of his brother to reach, which ended up being his neck. _//Didn’t mean to wake you up, Ads//_

 _//Mm, you didn’t. I woke up on my own//_ Adam reassured him. He turned his head, nuzzling in at Sam’s wrist.

“What’re you sacred of?” Gabriel asked softly. So far, the rest of them had put their fears out there, or their fears were rather obvious. But Adam had been a bit quiet on that.

Unlike the rest of them, there was no hesitation in Adam’s answer, though it was still heavy with the sounds of sleep. “I’m scared that I’m not really what you want. That you’re just taking me on because I’m hooked to Sam and that’s it.” He mumbled. His lips brushed over the pulse point on Sam’s wrist and then he nuzzled his nose in as he continued to speak. “I’m scared you’re going to be turned off or disgusted when you realize just how deeply Sam and I are intertwined. And I’m scared one day someone’s gonna convince one or both of you that what Sam and I have is wrong. That maybe you’ll try and be between us instead of with us.”

His words stunned Sam. He’d thought that he and Adam had dealt with this part of things. That they’d reached their own understanding about the bond between the two of them and what it meant for them as well as how they both felt about it. The rest of the world – the rest of the world could go screw themselves.

Adam huffed out a breath that might’ve been a laugh if it wasn’t for the nerves that Sam could feel inside him. “You say that now, Sam-Sam. But what about if we ever run into Dean again? Or Bobby? They’re not going to like this. Any part of it. You really telling me their opinion isn’t going to change how you feel?”

Though Sam had absolutely zero plans to go back around his family, he was smart enough to know that he might not always get the choice. Something might happen to change that. If he went around them and they showed their disgust for things between him and Adam, would he really be able okay with it? Sam rolled the thought around in his head for a minute or two. He wasn’t going to just blurt things out without thinking of an answer. He owed Adam more than that.

No matter what angle he thought about it, though, he knew what his answer was going to be. Just as he knew how he had to give it. Sam slid his hand up just enough that he could cup Adam’s cheek. Then he braced himself on Gabriel’s chest and lifted his body just enough to find his way up to Adam, to pull them together and kiss him, slow and sweet. The sensation it caused, it wasn’t what others probably would’ve thought. There was no serious lust. It wasn’t like what he imagined it would feel if either one of them kissed Gabriel, or someone else. It was more like… _//Like self-love//_ Adam’s warm voice slid over the bond, the weight and fears gone from it for now. _//To be blunt, it’s the same as if we were touching ourselves. Masturbating//_

That was blunt, yet it was true. This wasn’t a kiss with intent. It wasn’t that he wanted Adam the way that he wanted Gabriel. Adam was a part of him. This kiss was Sam’s way of showing that, of showing his acceptance of him, and a gesture of comfort all at the same time. He knew he liked things like that; the gentle touches and sweet kisses. Giving it to Adam was a comfort for them both.

Of course, Gabriel had to interject, and the way he did it was no real surprise to either of them. “Do you two even realize how hot that it?”

Amusement curved Sam’s lips as they broke apart. For the moment, he ignored Gabriel’s words, choosing instead to keep himself a breath above Adam. If his eyes worked, he would’ve locked their gazes as well. He had to settle for this, though. “They’re not going to understand what we are.” Sam said slowly. He was saying this out loud deliberately, making sure that Gabriel was included in this conversation. Because if things went the way they expected, this was all going to include him as well. “They might get angry. Hell, Dean might try and separate us. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let him. I love him, don’t get me wrong. He’s been my brother, my mother, my father, and my best friend, for pretty much my entire life. Living on the road the way we did tends to create those kinds of bonds. But we have our own bond, and our own histories that made them, and you…” He paused, tilting his head towards Gabriel and offering him a smile, feeling suddenly brave, “…the _both_ of you, are too important to me to let go of just because Dean or Bobby or anyone else gets upset. I’m not saying it’ll be easy, or that I won’t struggle. But if you’re patient with me, I promise you that I won’t ever go anywhere.”

“Good.” Adam breathed out. He leaned up, letting their lips brush together again, and Sam could feel his smile. “Cause I’ll fight for you. And I’d win. I’ve been told I’m scrappy.”

That drew a laugh from all three of them. At the same time, Sam was pleased to feel Gabriel lean in a little closer, pressing himself against both their sides. His voice came from somewhere near Adam’s shoulder, as if he’d pressed his forehead in against Adam’s head. “I’m literally one of the second strongest things on this planet. The only thing close to me is Raphael, and I’ve always been sneakier.”

The implication in those words was easy enough for Sam to read. He had years of reading Dean’s actions and words, after all. He knew how to look for what wasn’t said. And what wasn’t being said there was plain and clear – Gabriel would fight for him. He’d fight for the both of them.

The fears that they’d been feeling before didn’t seem as important in that moment. Not while they were laying there like this, holding on to one another, wrapped up in each other. Those fears didn’t go away, they just didn’t seem as insurmountable. Not so long as they stayed together. _//We can take on anything//_ Adam said softly.

They knew, without having to say a word, what the both of them wanted. It felt like the most natural thing in the world when Adam turned his head towards Gabriel and murmured, “Come here, Gabriel.” There were layers in his voice, in his words, that made it clear he wasn’t just talking about physically, though they both moved their arms, somehow managing to slip them around Gabriel and draw him in even closer. At the same time, Sam and Adam reached out to their bond, to the shields that Gabriel had helped them find around themselves, and this time it was so much easier to start to bring them down. They opened themselves up to him in a display of vulnerability and trust that left the archangel stunned.

Gabriel made a choked sound low in his throat. “You two are killing me here.” Even so, he pressed his body in, and he let his grace start to twine around them. It didn’t go in yet, didn’t try and push into the opening they gave him. It hovered there, hesitant, unsure of its welcome. “You know, if you two want to be a bit more patient, I can set us up something nice. A whole weekend at my place, some privacy, a big bed.”

“Don’t you realize yet?” Sam asked.

Adam chuckled. “We don’t need all that, Gabriel. We just…”

“… want you.”

This time Gabriel groaned, long and low, and Sam could feel it as he gave up fighting against them. As his control finally shattered. His grace, it didn’t come slamming into them, didn’t push its way in. No, it was like it was being _poured_ into them. The very essence of Gabriel came pouring inside of their bond with them, sliding down both sides of it into each of them, each body, wrapping around their souls. Sam arched up with a gasp as he felt Gabriel curl around him. This wasn’t the terrifying cold of Lucifer, trying to break him apart. It wasn’t Michael, attempting to piece him back together at Adam’s insistence. This was like the warmth of Adam’s soul, only, times a million. It was _amazing_. Sam felt Adam gasping, just the same as him, and the two held nothing back as Gabriel twisted and twined his way around the two of them until there was nowhere that he wasn’t.

When the tear came, Sam was prepared for it. He’d known that they would be giving Gabriel part of themselves and getting a piece in return. After being so intimate with soul pain, Sam knew at least a bit what to expect, and the sharp pain drew a gasp from him, only there for a second before the warmth of Gabriel took its place. Where that piece had broken off, something new was there, _grace_ was there, and Sam’s soul lit up under it.

And then, it was like a storm. Like a tidal wave of power and _memories_ slamming into him. His, Adam’s, Gabriel’s. The instant the connection was set between them it was like they opened up a circle of information between them that was just flowing with _everything_. Everything they’d ever known, ever been, ever felt, ever _thought_ , all of it was there, and Sam cried out from the force of it all. He saw Adam as a child, walking for the first time. He saw Gabriel flying through the air, Lucifer laughing happily underneath him. He saw himself, racing through the grass, with Dean on his heels.

He was seven, and he was sick, the fever ravaging his body.

He was Gabriel, laughing with the seraphs, playing with the fledglings.

He was Adam, watching his mother make dinner, smiling as she sang off key.

He was Gabriel, watching his brothers fight and getting torn apart in the process, an unwitting bystander, an accidental causality.

He was a pagan,

A student

A hunter.

A doctor, a teacher, a child, a friend, a lover, an abomination, salvation, anger, pain, love, love, _love_.

Little by little the influx of information slowed down until the two humans finally felt like they could breathe under it again, and Gabriel’s grace settled down enough to stop vibrating. Only when they were all back inside their own heads, the bond glowing _beautifully_ between them all, did they breathe normally again. Sam had the thought, _//It worked//_ and he felt the joy from the other two as they echoed it. It’d worked! The bond, it wasn’t just between him and Adam now. It wasn’t this give and take and _take_. It was a circuit, looping between the three of them, and it was the most amazing thing that Sam had ever felt in his life.

When Gabriel began to pull back, Sam wanted to clutch at him, keep him in there, and he felt Adam wanting to do the same. Only – they were? Sam realized, as the rest of Gabriel drew away, that he could still feel him, just as strong as he could feel Adam. That piece of grace he’d given to Sam, and the one he’d given to Adam, were still there. They were still there and it was _wonderful_.

This time it was Sam who was brave enough to make the first move. He curled himself in towards Gabriel and titled his head upwards, his intent clear. Gabriel saved him from fumbling around by catching hold of his face and keeping him in place as he brought their lips together in a kiss that felt of _heat_ and most especially, of home.

“Holy shit.” Gabriel’s voice sounded _wrecked_ when they broke apart. He didn’t get a chance to say or do anything else, though. Adam was there next, taking a kiss of his own, one that Gabriel gave happily to him. Though Sam couldn’t see it, he felt it. Felt the emotion from both of them inside their bond.

Having Adam as a part of him had been – it was stunning. It was always amazing. Yet he’d had time to get used to it until, now, it felt like he’d almost always been like this. Like they were just meant to be together this way. Adding Gabriel in there… Sam closed his eyes and let his head drop down to Gabriel’s chest. If he looked closely, he could see Gabriel, see the parts of him deep down inside, and it wasn’t the same as being able to see his face but it was close enough.

Adam drew himself back and he nudged at Sam, drawing him up inside, pulling him close with just a whisper. _//Look//_

It was as easy as breathing to slide into Adam’s head and use his eyes. To open them and see the one sight he wanted more than anything. Gabriel was right there in front of him and he was just as gorgeous as Sam remembered. More so, even. He was lying there with his hair mussed and his head resting on a soft pillow, and his amber eyes were glowing with power and more emotion than Sam had ever seen or hoped to see directed his way, and he was smiling. Not smirking, not laughing, not fake smiling. He was just, he was giving them a real, honest smile, and it was everything Sam could’ve hoped for.

When he drew back to his own head, neither of his bondmates let him go far. They used their bodies to pull him in close until Sam was tucked down between them. It put Adam against his back and Gabriel pressing in against his front. Through their bond, Sam felt it as Gabriel drew his wings out and wrapped them around the both of them, making them the most protecting humans on earth.

Sam snuggled in, happy and content and feeling more at peace than he’d known was possible. He nuzzled against the head of hair in front of him and hid his smile there. “Where are we?” He asked. When looking through Adam’s eyes, he’d noticed the bed was different, and the more that he paid attention the more he realized it felt different too.

“My place.” Gabriel said in a husky voice. “We got a little bright and loud, so I drew us out before anyone noticed.”

“Mm.” That sounded good to Sam. If they were in one of Gabriel’s places, and the archangel was here, he had no fears about being safe. _//He’ll keep us safe//_ Adam sent, easily agreeing with him.

They both felt Gabriel’s love and pride grow a little at that. _//You two realize I can hear you now, right?//_

 _//Duh//_ Sam and Adam sent together.

The soft sound of their chuckles filled the air. When they faded, no one tried to replace them. They cuddled together there in Gabriel’s bed and enjoyed being together. Being _whole_. The rest of the world was still out there – Samuel, the Alphas, the Mother. But for now, in this place, none of it could touch them. They were together and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were supposed to be a few more chapters before this, but the boys got impatient, lol.
> 
> Now, I'm ending this first story right here because it's a good place to end it, and because what comes next is more cases - and Dean. And I wanted this first story to be Dean free. So! I hope you enjoyed this one :) Once I get the next one a few chapters in, I'll start posting that, too. Subscribe to the series to know when it comes out. Thank you everyone for your kudos, reviews, and all your support. You helped make this possible!


End file.
